Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love
by believer76
Summary: David Rossi is a centuries old vampire who lost his mate hundreds of years ago and the only reason he survived is that she promised she would eventually be reincarnated. Finally centuries la Also I have tried to get rid of the run on sentences it occurs. I am reposting this in chapters instead of as just one hoping more people will read and review it. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love

Part 1

Penelope Garcia awoke with a start, covered in sweat her breathing rather rapid and her heartbeat beating at least three times faster then its normal rhythm.

Finally after some minutes she managed to calm herself down, but knew from personal experience that she would not be going back to sleep. The dreams she had been having every night, ever since she started at the BAU five years ago, were getting out of hand. She Penelope Garcia was approaching her 31st birthday and she could feel some sort of event approaching, although what it was she did not know.

You would think that ordinary dreams would not bother her, the only problem with that theory, was that these dreams were far from ordinary as they were far too realistic for one thing. Not to mention she was getting variations of the same dreams over and over and over again and she knew very well that that could not be coincidence.

These dreams were so intense that she woke up every night after getting no more than 3 to 4 hours tops with her sheets covered in sweat and also her bodily fluids

You wouldn't think that dreams would bother her, considering that she saw dead bodies on her computer screen every single day due to her work with the BAU, but these dreams were totally different, as they weren't in the least frightening. They were more sexual dreams then nightmares and they appeared to be based hundreds of years in the past as she saw someone who was unmistakably herself, but different. Her hair was still blond, just like it was now, except straight instead of curly and she was still bigger busted, but the startling difference was she wore no glasses and her eyes were a strange purple instead of the brown she actually possessed.

Witch eyes, Garcia thought as purple was a very rare color and it actually remind her of some witches she knew who had that strange purple tint to their eyes. Her problem was that the sexual dreams always starred the same man, or rather vampire. She could tell he was a vampire as he did have red eyes for one thing, even though drinking human blood had been outlawed for more than 100 years, ever since the artificial had been created, but then these dreams appeared to happen many hundreds of years in the past, so that was understandable. She had no idea who this man was other then he had black hair and kind red eyes. She could also tell he was a vampire, because he had the white skin without a hint of the sun, which was also cold and hard that somehow wasn't so to her or at least she didn't mind that it was. Besides, this vampire tended to talk as he made love to her and gave her so many climaxes that she lost count and extremely powerful ones, much more powerful then she had ever had with any of her other lovers. She remembered falling asleep in his arms, as he held her tenderly whispering endearments into her ear and when she woke it was nothing more than a wonderful dream with bedsheets soaked in sweat and her intense sexual reactions.

Could she be dreaming of the past because she was reincarnated? Could that actually be her in the dream? If it wasn't then it had to be her twin sister, because they looked almost exactly alike, except for a few subtle differences. A witch's dreams often meant something and although she didn't often use her magic, as she preferred her computers. Too much magic around electronics could mess them up or even cause them to stop working entirely, but she was still technically a witch.

A lot of magical folks believed in reincarnation and even some humans, as well as some vampires did as well, although with vampires it wasn't often you found one that actually accepted the theory that humans and magical folks might be reincarnated. Technically vampires couldn't die unless they were killed by fire, which probably explained why not many believed in reincarnation and thought it was bunk.

She had always believed in such an unusual concept, as she believed in a lot of things that most people would snort in derision at and didn't think existed, including of her best friend Derek Morgan. She and Morgan might very well have become romantically involved if not for the fact that she had been having these dreams ever since her first day at the BAU. She and Morgan were good friends and it might have eventually turned into more if she hadn't just been flirting with him a little, but making sure it didn't turn into anything serious on his part. Penelope wasn't exactly sure what the dreams meant, but accepted that they did mean something, even if she didn't have a clue as to what, so she wasn't going to risk getting involved in a relationship, just in case her dreams suddenly came to life.

Witches were taught how to dream in pleasant nonsense, for their dreams could often become reality, but despite her best effects she had been unable to do that. Oh, her dreams started out pleasantly enough, but she knew it wasn't more than an hour or two at most before they turned into those intense sexual dreams that were extremely erotic and were driving her batty with sexual desire and need. The fact, that she hadn't had a decent relationship in at least a couple years didn't help the situation.

She had tried dating for awhile, but whenever she and her partner got around to having sex she always thought about the strange vampire that was so careful and tender with her and made her feel things that she had never felt with anybody else in her life. Every other man she had taken to her bed had never came close to measuring up, so she had finally quit dating at all.

She knew she had to do something about this situation before she was driven insane from her sexual dreams, but she had tried everything she knew and nothing worked, at least not for long. She had tried mundane sleep aids and she found that those weren't worth a damn thing as they didn't work to prevent her dreams. She then tried a sleeping potion that was supposed to give her at least eight hours of deep sleep before she awoke naturally, but that hadn't worked either, so she was getting desperate, as she was all worn out and needed a decent night's sleep.

When the dreams had first started they hadn't come every night and it was only every couple weeks that she got one and that hadn't been too bad, but within the last year she had started getting them almost every night and she very rarely got a break from them and she wondered why that was

Penelope sighed and rose from the bed knowing from experience that she wouldn't go back to sleep, so she might as well get a shower going to get ready for the day, but she knew she was going to need a lot of coffee to get her through the day. She drank nearly as much as Reid who she thought of as a brother or maybe a nephew. He was her baby and any relationship she got into in the future would have to accept the fact that she was extremely close to the team that was made up of half men. They couldn't be the jealous type that wanted her to break up the friendships she had with each of them including her boss Aaron Hotchner who was a vampire like the one in her dream. If she ever did go back to dating again, that man would have to accept that she was close friends with three other men and that she wasn't romantically interested in any of them. In other words, he couldn't be the jealous type that went insane with rage every time he saw her talking to another man. She didn't want a man that was going to try to control her every action or get her to quit her job, which she loved at least most of the time, just because of her long hours.

Penelope often wondered if her idea of the perfect man even existed, but then she remembered all the dreams she had, which had to been in the hundreds at least, although some of them were repeats and she knew that her perfect man did exist.

Her major question was though, would she ever meet this vampire that had stolen her heart without ever being present or her having met him to do so, but she knew deep in her soul that if she didn't she would never marry and probably quietly go insane if the dreams continued, somehow knowing they would at least until the two of them actually met or she died.

If only she had a name she could research him, as she was very good at that kind of thing and she should be considering that's what she did for the BAU. Unfortunately, for her the vampire never once told her his name as he appeared to expect her to already know it and her past self probably did. However, if she was truly reincarnated like she believed that name or the memories of their life together had not surfaced in her mind, as it was just one sexual dream after another. They were usually making love of some sort or at least laying naked on a bed holding each other or sometimes in some forest meadow. She had seen the room the two of them were in and it appeared to be some kind of bedroom, except it was made of what looked like adobe bricks, which to her meant Spain, but she could be wrong.

Penelope well knew that her family originated in Spain and they had moved to America hundreds of years ago, so it was very possible that she was indeed reincarnated from her ancestor, even if their names were different.

Penelope fixed yourself some coffee and drank it slowly, as she thought about the dream that she had just had, before sighing and heading out to her car to head into work.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

David Rossi sighed, as he got ready for his appointment with Erin Strauss. Jason Gideon had left the team for personal reasons and so he had agreed to help out. Really, he was bored, as vampires didn't need to waste time sleeping every night and so he was more than willing to go back to the BAU, which he had helped create over 30 years ago.

Besides, he needed a distraction, as it stopped him from thinking about the fact that he had lost the woman he loved about 600 years ago. Her name had been Penelope and she had been gorgeous at least in his eyes. She had beautiful light blond hair and he had always been a sucker for blonds and gorgeous purple eyes. His, Penelope had also been one of the kindest, most generous people he had ever met, with a heart full of love and tenderness, even for someone like him, someone who drank human blood for a living, as the artificial stuff hadn't been created back then. The two of them had met totally by accident, as he was passing through a small town in Spain and she had happened to be crossing the street, heading to the small market. He remembered standing transfixed as this gorgeous creature had walked towards him totally carefree and unconcerned.

He had known the minute he'd set eyes on her that the two of them were mates and meant to be and so he'd followed her home home and they'd secretly gotten to know each other once she had gotten over shock. It had taken him a few months to convince her to run away with him as her father didn't approve of him. Her father had chased him off as Penelope's old man, Sylvester, had been his name, hated vampires and back then it was easier to tell who was one, because of the red eyes, but he had come back.

Penelope had fallen in love with him and had agreed to run away, but before that could occur Sylvester had discovered the two of them together and had tried to shoot him while threatening him, but Penelope had gotten in the way and she had died due to the bullet wounds.

Dave remembered begging to let him turn her into a vampire, but Penelope had looked at him with her purple eyes, full of love and told him calmly, "Do not worry my love, I will be reincarnated, even if that's not for a few centuries. I promise you this and that we will be together, someday. Please my love, survive for me and do not kill yourself like I know you are intending to do."

It was only her promise that the two of them would be together, even if that wasn't for a few hundred years that had allowed Dave to not immediately find a way to kill himself.

The father Sylvester had been kneeling over the body of his daughter crying out in his grief and Dave felt no regret for snapping his neck like a twig as he had deserved it, because his hatred of vampires had killed his daughter, his mate, the love of his life.

Dave remembered his sweet Penelope who had being only 25 as yet unmarried if only because her father chased off every single young man that tried to get her attention, as he had been extremely protective or perhaps, possessive was a better word, of his only child Penelope Dulce Garcia. Sylvester had believed that nobody was good enough for his daughter and had told her many times that he was not going to lose the like he had her mother who had died trying to give birth to her sister Persephone. Both mother and baby had not survived, which was pretty common in those days, particularly in the small towns where medical help was nowhere nearby. Even if there had been one a lot of the country folks didn't have the money for a real doctor and so had to settle on a midwife that was local. Besides, doctors hadn't exactly been thick on the ground back then and women doctors had been nonexistent, as it had been centuries before the women's revolution.

"Please Penelope come back to me soon I don't know how much longer I can take this," Dave said softly as he looked at the night sky. "I miss you so much, sweetheart, I don't know how I have survived these six centuries without you by my side."

Dave seemed to feel a gentle caress, even though he knew very well it was his imagination and a whispered, "Soon, my love, soon. Soon we will be reunited, I promise."

Dave was well aware that the term soon was relative and that it could mean anywhere from tomorrow to 100 years from now, but somehow he could feel his, Penelope's presence and so Dave had to hope that he would find his true love, his mate sometime in the next few years. Until then though he was going to stay very busy so that he didn't think about how much he missed her.

Dave sighed and headed back inside taking in the glass of blood he had been drinking with him, as it would be dawn soon and in a few hours it would be time for him to head to his scheduled appointment with Strauss. He wasn't looking forward to it, because he was very well aware that Erin Strauss could be a cold stone bitch and could make his life difficult if she so desired not that she would. He knew things about her that could see her lose her career, possibly even end up in prison and he knew that Strauss was an intelligent woman, so wouldn't bother him at least if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't.

Dave sighed again and headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day, as he wanted to get the meeting with Strauss over with as soon as possible. The sooner the better as far as he was concerned and the less contact he had with her the better it would be for them both.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

David Rossi stared at Penelope Garcia in total shock. He had just come from his old protégé's office and was being introduced to the team when she had walked in from what he assumed was her office.

"And finally this is Penelope Garcia, who is our technical analyst," Hotch introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Penelope murmured, as she tried not to stare at David Rossi for she recognized him immediately as the man from her dream. She tried her best not to show how shocked she was at seeing the man she had been dreaming about for five years in the flesh, as she didn't need Morgan or any of the team for that matter questioning her on this particular subject at least not before she had a chance to talk to the man who she had caught staring at her also in shock. He apparently recognized her to, even though the two of them had never met—at least not in this life.

No one noticed how shocked the two of them were to see each other, except for Hotch as his brown eyes missed nothing. Normally, the rest of the team would have noticed, both Garcia's and Rossi's preoccupation, but they were too busy at the moment discussing about going to lunch to pay attention to their friend and new teammate.

Hotch inwardly smirked, because he knew from his old mentor's shocked expression the second he laid eyes on Penelope Garcia, that she was his mate and he would not have been wrong about that, but he was unaware of the ancient history that surrounded these two.

"It is nice to meet you too," Dave said shaking Penelope's hand giving it a gentle squeeze and noticed immediately that her brown eyes warmed just a little.

This was his, Penelope who had finally come back to him after 600 years, as he had felt the shock run up his arm as soon as his bare flesh had touched hers and from her reaction she had felt the same thing and yet hadn't even flinched. There was some subtle differences like the brown eyes, and glasses but other than that this Penelope Garcia could be the twin to the one that had died six centuries ago.

"You coming with us to lunch, PG?" JJ asked her friend not noticing either Penelope's or Rossi's preoccupation.

"No, that's okay why don't you just bring me back something as I have a few things to do in my office," Penelope answered immediately. "You know what I like."

"Come on, baby girl," Morgan urged her. "Surely the paperwork can wait."

"Who said I was talking about paperwork?" Penelope told Morgan giving him a look.

"Don't badger her, Morgan, if she says she has something to do, then she has something to do," Reid told his friend. "She can come with us another time."

The rest of the team, except for Garcia, Hotch and Rossi left.

"Why don't you go to the coffee shop across the street and talk as don't think I didn't notice your reaction, Dave," Hotch told his old mentor who simply smirked at him. "They're usually gone around an hour when I don't see that being any different today, but you need to be back at least a few minutes before they are, unless you want them to find out your little secret before you're ready for them to."

In his own way, Hotch was telling his friend and former mentor David Rossi that he knew that Penelope Garcia was his mate and he knew the two needed to talk away from the office where they could possibly be overheard

"Thanks a lot, Aaron," Dave told his old friend gratefully.

"You're welcome," Hotch promised.

"I'll explain everything once we get out of here," Dave told Penelope who nodded and willingly took his hand, saving her questions and Dave immediately gave it a gentle squeeze.

Hotch saw this and smiled knowing he would learn how their lunch date went at a later time, so he could be patient as he was a centuries old vampire after all, although he knew that he was a mere babe in the woods compared to his mentor and friend David Rossi.

As soon as the two disappeared into the elevator he headed to his office to do as much of the paperwork as he possibly could before they were heading out of town for a case. Now if he could only find his mate as he was incredibly lonely and had been for the last 400 years, but what would happen would happen.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

Dave and Penelope sat in the coffee shop that was just across the street from Quantico and Garcia got herself a couple of danishes and a coffee before she sat down across from the man she knew from her dreams.

"I know you recognized me the minute you laid eyes only for the first time so why don't you explain why you did and then I will explain my part," Dave suggested gently, although all he really wanted to do was to take her to his place and rip her clothes off and then make love to her for weeks or months on end. However, he would be patient, because this was the first time he had seen his Penelope in 600 years and actually to be technical it was more than that, but 600 years or six centuries was just a nice round number.

"You'll likely think I'm crazy," Penelope said smiling into the dark brown eyes of the man she had been dreaming about for over five years. She had fallen in love with this man a long time ago, which was why none of her previous relationships had worked out.

"I doubt that, as I've seen a lot of things in my centuries on this earth that cannot be easily explained today," Dave denied taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay you asked for it," Penelope said relaxing. "I'll just give you the condensed version as we don't have a lot of time and the longer version is going to have to wait until we're off for the day, unless of course, you're on a plane somewhere traveling with the rest of the team."

"Let's hope not," Dave said with a smile, but knew in the back of his mind that was a distinct possibility.

"I'm sure you know that I'm a witch, although I rarely use my powers, as I just prefer my computers and magic and electronics, especially complicated ones don't mix," Penelope began to explain.

Dave nodded and thought that the Penelope Garcia he had known more than six centuries ago had also been a witch, but back than things were much different as there hadn't been as much technology back than, just simple things like plows.

"The reason I'm telling you this is that when witches dream it can mean something or nothing at all and as children we're taught to dream in pleasant nonsense, since our dreams can turn into reality if we are not careful. "However…"

"You been dreaming of me and you," Dave postulated when Penelope didn't continue.

"I have," Penelope admitted with a little smile. "For the last five years I've been having the most intense dreams and I barely get more than two or three hours of sleep a night as I know from experience that I won't be able to go back to sleep once I'm awake and so I don't bother to try anymore."

"What are the dreams about?" Dave asked, although he suspected he knew exactly what the love of his life had been dreaming about.

"They're based on the past," Penelope said. "The female figure in the dreams could be my twin, except she doesn't wear glasses and her eyes are purple like a lot a witches tend to have and also she's dressed in old fashioned clothes, that haven't been worn in centuries."

That sounded like his Penelope alright, Dave thought hope surging within him, but then he couldn't doubt it considering he had felt the connection snap into place like a puzzle piece as soon as he had shaken her hand.

"They're mostly intensely sexual in nature," Penelope admitted blushing, although that was something she rarely did. "However, there have also been ones where I sneak off from a man with blond hair that I assume is my father to meet you and where we talk for hours until you escort me home before dawn as my father was an early riser. I'm not sure of the timeframe, but eventually he caught us together and this was even after he had told me not to have anything to do with you and he shot me instead of you when I got in the way."

"It was only a few months," Dave said grimly. "I had just convinced you to run away with me, when your father came barreling into the little hideaway where we were talking. Your father was absolutely steaming mad, so furious in fact that he wasn't careful where he aimed his gun. When you got in the way of his bullets he realized that he had killed you he was devastated, as all he'd wanted to do really was chase me away from you as he knew that he couldn't kill me, because us vampires are practically indestructible, except under certain circumstances."

"You killed him," Penelope said and it wasn't really a question.

"He deserved it," Dave growled looking entirely like a vampire instead of human like he looked most of the time. "If he had only accepted the fact that we were meant to be together, it never would've happened and I would have been miserable for these last 600+ years. I only survived because you promised me, before you died in my arms that you would be reborn, even if it took hundreds of years. I had begun to give up hope, as the decades and then the centuries passed with no sign that you had indeed been reborn, but finally here you are. My life can finally start again, as really I was in a holding pattern, wandering the world looking for signs that you had been reborn. I watched over the rest of your family for a long time hoping for a sign that you had been born into the same family, but eventually I left Spain."

"My family did originally come from Spain, although we've lived here in America for at least the last three or four hundred years," Penelope said even as she stirred her coffee. "I'm originally from Los Angeles, but I came here to Quantico, because I was caught hacking into this pharmaceutical companies records as they used animals for their experiments. I was given a choice of either working for the FBI or someplace like the Pentagon or prison and you can see which one I chose."

"You remind me so much of my Penelope from so many centuries ago that it's uncanny," Dave said, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "She was extremely softhearted, especially where animals were concerned and made friends with everything from badgers to mice as unlike a lot of women, even today she wasn't afraid of rodents."

"I had been working on a theory for several years that I might be reincarnated from your love," Penelope admitted. "There were just too many similarities for it to be otherwise, even though I realize that most people unless you're a witch or warlock, of course, don't believe in such a thing as reincarnation and think it's nothing more than bunk."

"I do," Dave said gently, "I truly believe that you, are my Penelope, my love, and were reincarnated from your past self, just as your previous incarnation promised me she would be as I felt the connection that I had with your former self snap into place as soon as we shook hands back at the office."

Penelope blushed at Dave's heated regard and she knew very well what he was thinking, as it was almost as if she could read his mind or maybe it's just that she understood what kind of thoughts could go to a man's mind, vampire or not.

"Now that we have found each other again maybe my memory of past events should come back fully or at least partially," Penelope said.

"That's a possibility," Dave agreed immediately.

"So you promised to tell me your side of the story," Penelope hinted.

"So I did, but it will have to be the reader's digest version, as we need to get back to the office in just a few minutes, so the longer version will have to wait," Dave said. "Besides, it will take me years to tell you everything I've been through since you died in my arms."

Penelope listened as Dave told her some of what had happened him over the years and she knew that he was going to much more detail later. It was fascinating stuff, but since they had so little time Dave kept it short

"We had better get back to the BAU," Dave said finally after checking his watch. "Penelope, I hate to rush things along, but will you join me at my house tonight if I'm not flying to some distant city?"

Penelope smiled gently and gave Dave's hand a gentle squeeze not minding the fact that it was ice cold or stone hard. "Yes, I will. We'll see how things go, but if we end up in bed together I won't object, even though I usually like to get to know someone before I sleep with them. However, considering I've been dreaming about you for five years I feel as if I know you, even if most of those scenarios we were laying in bed together or in a meadow somewhere."

"We'll see what happens," Dave said relieved that his, Penelope had agreed to at least come over to his place.

"There is one thing however, and that's I'd like to keep our relationship under wraps at for the least for present and no, it's not because I'm ashamed of it at all, but because Morgan is very protective of me, although we're very good friends nothing more. If we take our time and slowly let our relationship be known, he'll accept the fact better than if we rush into something and I'd rather not lose his friendship."

"You were never involved?" Dave asked wondering if he was going to have trouble with Morgan.

"No," Penelope promised, "it might have occurred if I hadn't been having dreams about you, but ever since my first day at the BAU while I flirt with him playfully I've been careful to keep it casual and not let it turn into anything more. Morgan knows that I don't have romantic feelings towards him and that I don't mind if he flirts with me, so long as he knows it will never lead anywhere. He also knows that I'm a grownup and I can take care of myself and deep down he knows that Hotch never would have allowed you to come back if you were going to cause problems. Don't worry if he gets too overprotective I know how to settle him down, as my life is my own and I won't have anybody trying to tell me how to live my life, not even a good friend like Morgan. It was those dreams and stopped me from getting involved in any serious relationships as part of me hoped that you and I would actually meet someday. Every time I dated someone and slept with them afterwards I always compared them to you, so those relationships never turned out as well as they could have otherwise. I kept comparing the person I was sleeping with to the dreams I kept having about you and I in various compromising positions and as I'm sure you figured out those men never measured up to my dreams."

Dave smirked at that and promised himself that he would be better in the sexual arena than the dreams she had been having about him and her.

"So are those dreams I've been having about sexual our relationship actually real or just my conscience's way of telling me that you were real to stop me from getting involved with any other man on a permanent basis?" Penelope asked.

"They were real," Dave said softly as he held her soft hand in his own. "In fact you were pregnant with our child when you were killed. You were just starting to show so you weren't very far along, just a few days, as half vampire babies grow really fast, just like full ones do. If only I'd had a baby as a physical reminder of our relationship, to raise and love, perhaps, I wouldn't have been so lonely these many centuries. Losing you, as well as our child came very close to destroying me and it was only that fact that your incarnation made me promise that I would live that allowed me to do so."

"I would love to have children with you," Penelope told Dave softly, "but not right away, so I'm going to start with an old witch's remedy that should prevent me from getting pregnant until I am ready to do so. You don't have to worry about me dying on you, as medical technology is much more advanced nowadays then it would have been centuries ago and I'm going to have a c-section, before I go into labor, so that we could have several children."

"I see you're aware of the problems that a human or a witch or a werewolf having a vampires child can cause," Dave said relaxing a little.

"I did research in my spare time, just in case you and I ever met," Penelope explained. "I knew there were no guarantees, but I wanted to be prepared. If I had known your name, which was never mentioned in any of my dreams I could have found you in a very short amount of time, but since all I had was a physical description it was nigh impossible, so I had to hope that you would eventually just reappear in my life and you did."

"You do know that eventually you'll need to be turned into a vampire, even if we don't do that for a year or two," Dave mentioned as he escorted his mate out to his car, so they could head back to the BAU.

"I know," Penelope said immediately, as she held onto Dave's arm her touch soothing him down to his very soul and he felt at peace for the first time in over 600 years. "However, as I said let's give it some time and let the team find out about our relationship and then get used to the idea before we even think about going that route. Us witches are fertile up until our 70s, since we can live to be four or five hundred years old I don't think we are going to need to worry about me becoming infertile in the near future. You look as if you're around 35, so I think I can afford to wait until I'm near the same age before we go through the transformation, which will be another four years as I'm just 30, although my birthday is coming up soon. I'm willing to have a child in that amount of time even several of them, so long as the pregnancies aren't too hard on me if that's what we decide to do."

"Let's concentrate on completing the bond that is between us, because even though it was completed before with your previous incarnation technically you aren't the same Penelope Garcia that you were 600 years ago, even if you are reincarnated from my love," Dave suggested gently. "Yes, you are my mate reincarnated as I felt the bond, but that's kind of just a recognition signal to let me know I have indeed found the one. It will take sexual intercourse in order to fully activate the bond that is between us, even if you won't feel it until after you are turned into a vampire."

Penelope who was fully aware of these factors nodded and let her mate talk as she loved listening to the sound of his voice, which had a slight Italian accent that was almost nonexistent anymore, likely because he hadn't lived in Italy for quite some time and because he had traveled the world searching for her.

"We'll talk more after work," Dave promised as he pulled his car up to the BAU building and parked.

"Yes, we will," Penelope agreed as she kissed his cheek, which pleased Dave no end as it was the first such gesture that he had received from his mate since they had met an hour ago.

He was extremely pleased that he wouldn't have to take things too slowly thanks to those dreams that his Penelope had been having because his inner vampire wanted nothing more then to attack her and make love to her right here in the front seat of the car and had wanted to do the same thing in the coffee shop. Luckily, it looked like he wasn't going to have to wait long to accomplish that goal as Penelope was more than willing to accommodate him and if it took place this very night he certainly wouldn't object. Once the bond was completed it would be a little easier to be away from her, although if they had to go help out some city before that bond was completed then it was going to be much harder.

"Well, talk after work," Penelope promised seeming to guess what he was thinking.

"We will," Dave agreed kissing her cheek causing her to blush slightly. "Shall I escort you back to your office, my lady, before I go to my own?"

"You shall, kind sir," Penelope said playing along taking the arm Dave offered her and allowing him to escort her into the building.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Here's your lunch, PG," JJ said, but gave her a long look at she delivered it to Garcia's office.

"Thank you," Penelope said looking up at her friend. "Go ahead and ask whatever you want to and I'll answer so long as you promise to keep it to yourself until I'm ready to let certain facts be known."

"What's going on with you and Rossi?" JJ asked. "I was in my office when he escorted you from the elevator, which means you went somewhere together while we were lunch."

"We just went to the coffee shop, the one that is close by and if I tell you the reason why you must promise me not to say anything to anyone."

"Alright," JJ promise. "At least until you're ready to tell people and really it isn't my business it's yours, so you know I'll keep your confidence."

"Well, you see…" Penelope began telling her friend all about the dreams she had been having for the last five years and why that was significant.

"So you're saying that you believe you're reincarnated from this Penelope about 600 years ago and that you are Rossi's mate," JJ summarized looking disbelieving.

"I know very well that most people other than witches and warlocks don't believe in reincarnation," Penelope admitted, "which is why I usually don't mention that kind of thing in mixed company. However, magical people have always believed that we can be reincarnated and in fact it's supposedly quite common. I don't believe that I would have been getting these dreams about David Rossi if the two of us weren't connected in someway, as a witch's dreams usually mean something, especially if they keep repeating over and over again and I have been getting variations of the same dreams on and off for five years. We are taught as children how to dream in pleasant nonsense, but for me that hasn't worked in a long time. I had to believe, that someday Dave and I would meet and what do you know, it has just occurred when I least expected it to. Believe me, if I had even known his name I would've found him over the internet long since, but in my dreams it seemed we'd known each other for sometime and his name was never mentioned. Dave also told me that he felt the connection that he had with his Penelope 600 years ago snap into place as soon as we shook hands, so he knows that I am the reincarnation of his mate and his love from so long ago. The only time that a vampire feels a connection a person is when they touch bare skin to bare skin and its only when they've have found their mate that it's like a bolt of lightning goes through them the minute that happens. Dave told me that the only reason he survived the death of his, Penelope six centuries ago was because she urged him to live and promised that she would be reborn. He promised to live for her, so that they could be together sometime in the future and that is the only reason he didn't immediately kill himself as usually happens when a vampire loses their mate."

"He must've felt as his if half his soul had been torn away," JJ muttered looking sympathetic, having a hard time imagining what kind of pain Rossi had been in for more then 600 years, loneliness being the least of it, she was sure. JJ wasn't sure how he had managed to survive without his soulmate for 600+ years promise or no promise, but he had somehow done it and for that Rossi had her respect, as she was sure that she would never have been able to keep such a promise herself.

"I'm sure he did, but since I've been having those dreams I've been subconsciously expecting him to show up in my life, so I'm not about to cause him more misery by denying our connection or what he feels for me or rather my past self and while we talked over lunch we are going to be talking some more after work," Penelope explained. "We really didn't have time to go into a lot of details since lunch is only an hour."

"You don't want this getting back to Morgan," JJ realized.

"Not until Dave and I have had a chance to get acquainted so to speak, as I don't plan on telling Morgan about the dreams I've been having for the last five years as not only would he not understand he would likely scoff at the concept that they were anything more than dreams. Morgan is human and so he has no ideas about vampires and bonds and even if he knows about them that doesn't mean he knows what they mean, not truly and deeply. Only vampires and werewolves who have such things as mate bonds can understand them on an instinctual level. I likely would've been more reluctant in my relationship with Dave or at least it would've proceeded much more slowly if not for the fact I've been having those dreams, but thanks to them I haven't been in a serious relationship since I was about 25. I somehow just knew instinctively that they meant something because dreams never repeat unless they do."

Penelope didn't tell JJ about the baby that Dave had lost along with her other self 600 years ago, as that was not information that she needed to know.

"So I'm assuming that after you talk, it's quickly going to lead to other things," JJ mentioned and Penelope nodded.

"Yes, I've been in love with him for years, even though at that time I had no idea who he was. If you had been having the same dreams I have for the last five years you would've fallen in love with him to. I firmly believe it was my past self trying to tell me that the time was approaching where I would finally be happy. Magical folks, some of them anyway, have a gift for telling the future, but my dreams were based on the past and while some magicals have what is known as rectrocognition, which means being able to see the past, although usually you have to be touching an object of some sort to do that. However, that talent has never been in my family line that I know of, so really the only logical explanation is that I am the reincarnation of that Penelope Garcia. I truly believe that my previous incarnation has been trying to tell me for five years now not to get involved in a serious relationship, as my destiny was approaching."

JJ didn't need it spelled out to her what kind of dreams her friend had been having, as she could guess very well they had been mostly sexual in nature.

"Alright then, I won't say anything until you're ready to," JJ promised. "Your life is your own and if Morgan tries to interfere I'll make sure he understands that he could lose your friendship if he tries to come between you and Rossi."

"Yes, I would hate to lose Morgan's friendship that has been a cornerstone of my life, ever since I started here at the BAU. However, Dave is more important than that friendship, as I died on him once due to my father at the time who didn't like vampires and absolutely hated him, so we had to sneak around behind his back in secret until we were finally caught, which led to my death. I got in the way of my father's bullets and he shot me instead of Dave. It was a horrible, horrible accident, but my father at that time was absolutely out of his mind with rage as he had told me to stop seeing him and I disobeyed, because I had already fallen in love with him at least that's what I remember from my dreams."

"That won't happen this time around, Garcie," JJ told her friend sympathetically.

"No, it won't, because both my parents are dead and if Morgan tries to come between us, well, I'll disabuse him of the notion that he has any say in my personal life, even if that wrecks our friendship, because that's all it is no matter how much we flirt with each other. I won't claim that losing Morgan's friendship won't hurt me, because it would, but Dave has quickly become very important to me, despite the fact we only met a couple of hours ago."

"Well, if you truly are reincarnated from your ancestor, this Penelope, well I can understand that," JJ said thoughtfully. "I mean you even share the same first name and from what you've told me you look basically the same as well, except for a few minor differences."

"Which is to be expected, considering that she's my very distant ancestor from 600 years ago. That we share the same name is amazing enough and the fact that I have a twin sister Persephone where the other Penelope also had a sister named Persephone, except that they weren't twins and she died along with her mother in childbirth. That Penelope grew up an only child due to her sister's death, while I on the other hand have quite a few brothers and several sisters."

"Giving birth back then was harder and you lived out in the country, which means that you didn't have a doctor nearby or even a midwife," JJ said, "and death during childbirth was more common back then, then it is today."

"Not to mention that doctors likely weren't exactly very thick on the ground back then and there was also no such thing as women doctors," Penelope added. "It's also possible that my father didn't have the money to pay one, even if one had been available, as we didn't exactly look rich. My family came from Spain from what looked like a fairly rural village several hundred years ago at least from what little I remember seeing of where that Penelope lived in my dream, which is where Dave and my previous incarnation met. Come to think of it, midwives were more common back then, but there might not have been one that live in the same village as my previous incarnation or something just might have gone wrong that a midwife couldn't prevent."

The two of them continued to chat for a few minutes before JJ headed back to her office as she had a lot to think about.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Why don't you let me take you to dinner?" Dave suggested, as he and Penelope left the office together not long after everybody else.

"Because you don't eat," Penelope told Dave patiently.

"But you do, so I'll simply drink a glass of blood or even several of them, while you eat," Dave said.

"That's okay, Dave, I'm a vegetarian and I don't need to go to some fancy restaurant," denied Penelope. "I appreciate the thought, I do, but we are going to find things that we can do together, so that you can participate and you taking me out to eat while you can't do that, well, it isn't going to happen. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself, simply because you couldn't enjoy the food right along with me. If you want to take me to a movie or something, I don't mind that at all and it's something we can do together that both of us can enjoy."

"Alright then," Dave said appreciating the fact that Penelope wanted to include him in whatever they did together, but that had been her previous incarnation as well and that was thoughtful and kind to the bone, so it really wasn't so surprising. "No dinner dates for us, although I will join you at a bar or something, as I can always sip one of those drinks specifically designed for my kind, as we can drink alcohol, although I normally don't, not without blood mixed in."

"There's a load of things we can do without you taking me out to dinner," Penelope said. She took his hand watching as his whole face lit up in pleasure, which caused her to smile herself that such a simple gesture made him so happy. She supposed though, since the two of them had been separated for over six hundred years Dave would be affection starved. He'd had live through all those decades by himself barely existing instead of having her with him and therefore, being able to live life to the fullest had something to do with why he lit up from such a simple gesture. "Why don't we just go back to your place for tonight as we have a lot to talk about that we didn't cover over lunch."

"Alright," Dave agreed. "We need to stop by the grocery store or some fast food place to pick you up some dinner though, because I'm sure you're hungry and you haven't eaten since lunch."

"That we can do," Penelope agreed.

"I would like you to move in with me, but I don't want to push you or anything, as it is your decision. However, I would really appreciate having you around, as I just found you again and I'm not sure how'd I'll do being parted from you so soon after we just found each other again. Just being separate offices earlier was hard enough, even though I knew you were in the same building, even on the same floor. I know I can't sleep, but what happened to you and our baby 600 years ago is still the most horrific memory that I have. I often can't stop myself from thinking about it, so just having you at my place, even sleeping will assure me, that you really are back with me and you'll never leave me again."

"I'd be happy to," Penelope said leaning over to kiss his cheek, as Dave escorted her to her car. "We're going to have to be really careful though for Morgan and I used to spend a great deal of our free time together, watching movies or something and I can't just change my usual routine cold turkey. He's even slept over at my place a time or two, but on the couch not in my bed and that's only when we lost track of time watching a movie or just talking."

"Well, I don't see why that can't continue, as I know you're mine and I know you know it," Dave said seriously. "I would never have you lose your friendship with Morgan, unless it's necessary, like if he doesn't accept the fact that the two of us are meant to be."

"Morgan can be stubborn, but I'm moreso when I want to be," Penelope promised him. "I have loved you for five years, even though we had yet to meet, so no you don't have to worry about me getting into another relationship, as I'm yours."

"Yes, you are," Dave growled suddenly, as he backed Penelope back against her car, but still remembering to be careful, so he didn't hurt the woman he loved on accident. "Make sure you don't forget it either or we will be having a conversation and you will not like what I have to say."

"You don't have to worry," Penelope soothed seeming to know just what to do to calm her mate down. She felt as if her former incarnation was guiding her actions and the witch that shared her name had known David Rossi much better then she did at this point.

Penelope lifted a hand and put it on Dave's cold cheek gently, then leaned in not afraid of him at all and gently kissed him on the lips pouring every ounce of love she possessed into it.

When they broke apart, Penelope said softly stroking his cheek with her thumb looking into his dark eyes that were swirling with the intense emotions he was feeling. "That is how much I love you David Rossi, so believe me, when I say I will never accept sexual advances from anybody else."

Dave had been stunned by the kiss, but it made him aware that his fears were groundless, so he was able to put his inner vampire back in its cage.

"I needed that," Dave admitted quietly, as he held the love of his existence gently and tenderly. "I've been finding it hard convince myself all day that this isn't some sort of wonderful dream and that you're really here."

"Believe me, I understand, as I've been trying to convince myself of the same thing," said Penelope softly, continuing to stroke his cheek gently. "Once we've been together for awhile though, the unreality of us being back together will eventually fade away and it will be as if we've never been apart. Right now, we are just trying to get over the fact that we are together again."

"I know, I know," Dave immediately agreed. "We can talk more once we get back to my place, as this is not the spot for such a private conversation."

"Alright, I'll follow you," Penelope agreed kissing him one more time before Dave opened her car door for her and made sure she was safely inside before heading to his own car.

The two of them drove out of the parking garage together with Dave leading the way and Penelope following directly behind.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Welcome to my home!" Dave exclaimed after he had parked his car and then helped Penelope out of hers

"Wow! This place is huge, but gorgeous!" Penelope exclaimed as she looked at the exterior of the house.

"Thank you, I had it built when I first moved into the area over 30 years ago and started the BAU and I just never bothered to sell it. Besides, this place is out in the middle of nowhere and not many people would want to live without neighbors nearby. I've had a cleaning service come in and dust everything vacuum and the like, so it should be clean," Dave explained. "I've also had it repainted, just within the last six months, as it needed it as the paint was dull and was starting to peel. I also have other plans as I want to make this place a desirable place for you to live."

"So long as you are there and there's a decent internet connection I'll be happy," Penelope promised him.

"Still, the house needs updating and we don't have to worry about money, as not only does my writing bring in millions, I had billions already, even before that. I am over a thousand years old after all and you tend to accumulate a lot of cash in that amount of time. So long as you invest wisely and well and don't spend any money you receive as soon as you get it," Dave said. "If you want anything at all you just tell me and it shall be done and don't hold back, just because you believe that I shouldn't do things for you. You must remember that I am not poor by any stretch of the imagination, so we don't need to watch what we spend and what is mine is yours. I will not believe you are being greedy, just for asking me for things, as I plan on spoiling you anyway and there's nothing you can do to stop me. You only deserve the very best and that's what you will get."

"Well, I won't say no," Penelope said lightly, as she wrapped her arms around Dave neck standing very comfortably in the circle of his arms while he held her close. "I like beautiful things, and I've never been able to afford the really expensive things for myself. If I want a new expensive brand name purse for example I have to either spend almost an entire paycheck or wait for it to go on sale when it is no longer so much in style."

"Not anymore," Dave told her quietly, as he kissed her on the forehead reverently.

"We can discuss it later, but right now why don't you show me around?" Penelope suggested.

"Gladly," Dave said, as he took her hand in his own and started showing her around his home that was now hers as well.

"This is really lovely," Penelope said looking around whistling appreciatively.

"Thank you, feel free to make any changes, as this is your home now and I had it fitted to my taste, as I was the only one living here years ago. However, now that we are together I'll be happy to have it redecorated however you like," Dave said feeling happier then he had in 600 years, as he now had his mate back at his side.

"I'll think about it," Penelope said, as she looked at all the rooms that Dave showed her. There was a large den and living room, a dining room and kitchen, even though he didn't need to eat, but that was standard with all houses, and also a bathroom, which was all on the first level. The second and third level, had all the bedrooms, as well as several bathrooms and there were quite a few of them, all of which were much bigger than was standard for most houses. The master bedroom and several others had balconies that looked out over the area. There were over 25 bedrooms between the second and the third floor and half of them had balconies with beautiful views.

"Why do you have so much space considering your living here alone?" Penelope asked puzzled.

"Because I often used to have company," Dave explained. "I can't eat that's true, but Jason Gideon and Max Ryan and several other people that I made friends with when I first started the BAU were over here for cookouts and other things since I had the space for it. We had some good times here and I suspect this place to be busy again when your family visits or the team."

"Well, I do have quite a few brothers and sisters," Penelope admitted, "although my parents were killed in a car crash when I was just 18."

"And I have quite a few siblings myself, not to mention parents who are like I am. However, they can't die in a simple thing like a car crash unless it explodes and something prevents them from getting out of the car before to much damage is done. Fire is the only thing that can permanently end our lives. It takes a lot to trap one or our kind long enough for us to be killed and usually we have to be missing several limb in order for that to happen. However, I'm truly sorry for what happened to your parents," Dave said.

"Thank you, but it was a long time ago and my siblings and I were grateful that it was quick instead of a long agonizing death," Penelope admitted. "The medics at the time said it was nearly instantaneous."

"So how many siblings do you have," Dave asked expertly switching the subject to a happier one.

"Well, even though we are not werewolves my mother was," Penelope explained. "Really, the term werewolf is inaccurate as they are able to transform at any time of the month, even if they have to change on the full moon. Thanks to my mother being a werewolf and she often transformed just for the joy of running through the woods, all of my siblings are multiples of one sort or another."

"Are you able to tell me the number or continue to stall?" Dave asked curiously, but with a smile.

"I'm not stalling, I'm just explaining a couple of things first," Penelope denied.

Dave just looked amused, so Penelope continued. "If you must know I have 19 siblings, so if you add me that makes 20 altogether," Penelope said and Dave's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! I didn't think you had that many siblings," Dave said impressed. "Of course, I've known werewolf families in the past that had quite a few children, but most families nowadays have around three or four children unless you're a vampire."

"My parents didn't really believe in limiting the number of children they had," Penelope shrugged. "Most werewolf females give birth easily, even when it's multiples, because they're bodies are designed that way. Occasionally a c-section will be required, but it doesn't happen all that often. However, thanks to the fact that, even though I have werewolf blood it's not enough to transform, so I'm not sure if I will have multiples whenever we get around to having children or if I'll only have single births, as even when a werewolf is made instead of born the same thing applies."

"So your father was a warlock and your mother a werewolf then," Dave summarized Penelope nodded.

"Actually, my mother was also a witch as well as a werewolf, as she was bitten when she was around 10 or so, long before she and my father met. The one that bit my mother, back when she was a child was killed immediately once it was discovered who it was, as he had deliberately not taken his potion that prevents a werewolf's rage. Werewolves are still reviled in a lot of places and so most families keep it very quiet if they happen to have one in their family or their whole family is all werewolves. Luckily, there is a potion as I said that helps with a werewolf's rage when they have to transform on the full moon and so locking them up during that time is no longer required and they can sleep in their own beds at night."

"I know a lot of families toss them out, as soon as they are bitten, which I think is wrong, especially now that there is a potion that they can take that is brewed by the healers or the magical community," Dave said. "I can understand it centuries ago, since they tend to howl and make a lot of noise and bang themselves against the door wherever they are imprisoned not that that makes it right or anything."

"What you might not know is that if only one parent is a werewolf and not both then it isn't usually passed down to all of the children, although it's likely that at least some will get it depending on how many they have and of course, there are other factors involved as well." Penelope explained.

"So why aren't at least some of your siblings werewolves, as it isn't like your mother was born one and was in fact bitten as a child?" asked Dave.

"We believe that our parents magical blood overrode it, so that those of my siblings that could have turned out to be werewolves are not or perhaps, we just got lucky," Penelope explained. "There really are not that many werewolves out there that are also witches or warlocks, as it's mostly humans that are bitten. However, even then it happens rarely, because the laws are so harsh for a werewolf that deliberately sets out to bite someone or even if it's an accident... Well, a lot of times the punishment is still harsh depending on what the one that was bitten wants or if they are underage what their family wants."

"I never understood why, as werewolves they can supposedly shift anytime of the month on their own free will, except on the full moon," Dave said. "Technically, to me that says they are more shapeshifters then werewolves and yet they have that name, because they have to change when the full moon is up."

"I agree with you, but there's no point of arguing about it," Penelope said, "and I've learned to keep my opinion on certain subjects to myself, since so many people disagree with me, I'm certainly glad to know that you don't."

"I've seen too much in my long life, Penelope," Dave gently explained, even as he held the woman he loved deep in his soul, in his arms. "I suppose part of it is the fact that no werewolf could bite me and penetrate my skin, therefore, I'm safe from being turned into one, just as you soon will be. However, I also believe that people should be free to live their lives in peace without having to put up with people doing something to them. A lot of people will murder them or ruin them financially or be a bully or injure them for no reason, then just because they fear them. There are a lot of reasons that people hate other people, even their own kind and that's one of the reasons that I started the BAU, as I wanted to get as many of those types of people off the street as possible, even though I know that they'll always be crime of one sort or another. I actually feel sympathy for the werewolves that are so looked down upon, for a condition that they cannot help and it takes someone very special like your father to accept someone like that for themselves."

"Well, I believe you and my siblings will get along just fine as they share your view, but since my mother is a werewolf this is not surprising," said Penelope, even as she kissed him passionately. "So how many siblings do you have or children for that matter?"

"I have more siblings than you do," Dave said with the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "However, since vampires never get too old to have children and my parents have been together for centuries longer than I've been alive it's not surprising. I'm over 1000 years old and my parents are nearly 3000 and in that amount of time, even if children, only come along once every few years sometimes decades, well, they still have over 1000."

"Wow! That's a lot!" Penelope said whistling appreciatively.

"Personally, I think that my father needs to have himself permanently fixed, as that's possible, but since they're mates just like you and I are they haven't done that and in fact have refused to. They truly love their numerous family and normally they have one child and it's not until years later that they have another, although it has happened that two or three children are born within just a year or two of each other. It's never been figured out why sometimes a vampire gets pregnant pretty easily and other times they do not."

"So any children since you are over 1000 years old?" Penelope asked. "Trust me, I'm not going to be mad at you if you've had a few children as there is no way you could've gone all these centuries without having sex, even after I was killed about 600 years ago."

"Alright then, I'll tell you," Dave chuckled. "I will admit that I've had quite a few children over the centuries, but after you were killed I didn't get involved with anyone. For the last 600 years I've been a total eunuch, as there is no way I would betray you like that, since when you died you promised to return to me. Before we met that first time however, I had fathered around 300 children in 400 years."

Penelope looked amazed at that and Dave chuckled again kissing her.

"What can I say, except I am much more fertile than a lot of vampires and of course, it probably had to do with the fact that most of the women I had sex with that produced a child were not vampires themselves. There were a few female vampires that I had sex with over the years that got pregnant, but they were less them a third, as if I'm remembering right only 77 of them had children by me and that's less than half. Those vampires that got pregnant however, we were together for more than one night, as we were a couple for decades or at least a few years. The mortals I was with however, were mostly one night stands in between previous relationships."

"Still that's an impressive amount, and I hope I get to meet them someday," Penelope said.

"Well, most of them will probably come to our wedding in a few years once I actually get around to proposing that is," Dave said smirking at the beautiful blond that was still sitting very comfortably in his arms and on his lap. He never wanted her to move and the only thing that would be better would be if Penelope was totally naked instead of being clothed, but that would come, so he could be patient.

"I think that can wait a little while," Penelope said, "but when you actually do get around to that believe me, when I tell you I will accept happily."

"Yes, there is no need to rush," Dave agreed, even as he held the warm form of his mate, as close to him as he could, as if to convince himself that she was indeed real and that she had accepted his advances so far.

"I can't believe that you haven't had sex with a woman in just over 600 years," Penelope said shaking her head in admiration. "That must've been extremely hard for you to do since you were apparently very prolific, before you and my prior incarnation."

"Not really," Dave denied, "I just didn't have any interest in any women after you and I had met, as that's the way it works for vampires. When a vampire meets their mate, whether or not they're mortal or even the same sex they then become totally uninterested in sexual intercourse with anybody except them or at least they do once they've made love for the first time. It's as if a vampire's sexual urges just stop completely, except for that one specific person. Normally, if a vampire's mate dies for whatever reason they soon follow them into death and the only reason I believe I was able to survive is because you promised to return to me and finally that has occurred. I clung to that promise like a thirsty man who is in the middle of the desert without water."

"I suspect that if I hadn't been a witch then I never would have returned, even if it took me centuries to do so. Even if I had been reborn it's only because I'm a witch that I started having those dreams, as I know that humans or werewolves don't have such things as dreams that can become reality and even if you had shown up in my life there's no guarantees that I would have ever trusted you with my heart as I've been hurt before," said Penelope. "It is magicals that believe in reincarnation, although that doesn't mean that humans or werewolves aren't reincarnated as well just that we are the ones that most believe in it."

"Well then, I'm so glad that you're a witch and that you had those dreams, so our relationship can get back on track much faster and easier than it would have otherwise," Dave said.

"So do you want to head upstairs?" asked Penelope, "I'm more than ready for you to make love to me and for me to do the same to you, even though we just met earlier today."

"You're sure?" Dave asked daring to hope that he would feel the connection that he had once had with his mate snapping into place once more and much sooner than he expected, not that he was about to object, he was just surprised. He had been restraining himself with an iron will from ripping Penelope's clothes off all day, but once they had completed the bond between them it would be easier to resist taking his mate in a public place.

"Yes," Penelope promised him with a beautiful smile, "but for tonight you're going to have to use a condom, because I haven't had a chance to make that potion that prevents me from getting pregnant until we're ready. There are certain ingredients that I need and until I get them I can't mix it up."

"I can satisfy both of us in other ways and no penetration will take place tonight until you've taken that potion," Dave promised trying not to seem to eager. "I want children with you and I want them fairly soon, but it can wait until the rest of the team besides, Aaron knows that we are in a permanent relationship."

"Uh, actually, JJ knows to as she saw us get off the elevator together when we came back from lunch earlier today as she was in her office. I told her most of it after she swore not to say anything and she'll keep her promise, as otherwise I wouldn't've said anything. She doesn't know about the fact that my previous incarnation lost our child when I was killed, but other than that she knows basically the whole story," Penelope explained.

"Alright then, Aaron and JJ," Dave corrected with a smile.

"It's going to be Morgan that's going to be our biggest problem," Penelope said, "as I have no doubt that the others will accept it with no problem. Reid is a werewolf and they to have only one mate, so he out of anybody will understand and Emily will also be happy for us."

"I knew that Reid was a werewolf," Dave said tapping his nose. "They smell differently from vampires or humans or magicals. Actually every species has a slightly different scent that only somebody with a vampire's or werewolf's keen nose can pick up."

"Alright then, we can head upstairs and you can show me these ways to make love that don't include penetration," Penelope said.

"I'll be more than happy to, believe me, I will. Completing the bond will take penetration and me spurting my seed into you, but that can wait for a couple of days, just so long as I can make love to you." Dave eagerly rose to his feet and picked Penelope up in his arms at the same time, since she was sitting very comfortably on his lap. "I've been wanting to rip your clothes off all day, as those sexual urges that haven't been active in over six centuries activated the moment I shook hands with you for the first time back at the office. You have no idea how much I struggled to contain my inner vampire who wanted to rip your clothes off right there in middle of the office not caring who was watching and it was particularly difficult, because I wasn't expecting to meet you, not after so long."

"Well, I'm glad to managed to control yourself as that would've been a sight to see," Penelope giggled, even as she snuggled into his chest, very comfortably and contentedly.

Dave raced upstairs at vampire speed with his mate comfortably nestled in his arms and it was only seconds later that he was standing in the master bedroom that had a massive bed that was much bigger then the normal king sized.

"Just so long as you get the ingredients for that potion together soon, preferably by tomorrow, if we're not traveling for work, tonight I'm willing to avoid penetrating your body," Dave told Penelope.

"Don't worry, most of the ingredients are quite common and I have them growing in a small window box in my apartment, as unlike you I have been sexually active, even if those relationships for the most part were very short term," Penelope said. "However, since you have a backyard I plan on planting the herbs I use regularly, so I'm never short, but that can wait until later. Luckily, potions don't affect electronics like actual magic does and so I brew potions regularly and sometimes I even sell them to a shop that's owned by this magical family I've known for years."

"Strip!" Dave barked at her and Penelope immediately obeyed with a smirk at her mate. "As much as I want to rip the clothes off your body I know that you don't have any spares here at the moment," Dave said.

As Penelope was getting undressed Dave got out of his clothes in two seconds flat and then turned down the massive bed.

As soon as Penelope was undressed she sat on the bed and lay down offering herself to the vampire she had adored for years due to her dreams.

"You have awoken urges in me that I have not felt in six centuries," Dave murmured, as he gently put one of his knees between his, Penelope's legs after he had climbed on top of her. He supported himself with one hand on the bed so that she would not be crushed by his massive weight.

Penelope said nothing simply leaned up a little and kissed her mate tenderly, but passionately on the lips. "I would love for you to penetrate my pussy, but that's not going to be possible tonight, because I don't want to get pregnant quite yet, if only because the team, except for JJ and Hotch do not know about our relationship."

Dave said nothing and simply started making love gently and tenderly to his mate murmuring endearments into her ear, as he slowly and gently made her come without penetrating her, even once.

When Penelope's climax finally came less than half an hour later it was so powerful that it nearly knocked her unconscious, which had never occurred before with any other lover.

As for Dave, his massive penis was made to look even moreso, due to being extremely engorged. Penelope gladly used her hand to stroke it gently and then put the tip of it into her mouth and sucked on it slowly swallowing as much as she was able.

Now it was Dave's turn to wither in ecstasy from where he was laying on his side as Penelope slowly licked his penis up and down, not caring that it was ice cold or stone hard and it didn't take long after that for Dave's penis to explode and Penelope happily swallowed every drop.

"I didn't expect that, thank you," Dave said, as he curled up against his mate's heat feeling as limp as a dish rag, as he had never had such a strong climax or at least not since his Penelope had died 600 years ago, but then he hadn't had any sex, so really it wasn't surprising that hadn't had any climaxes.

"You're more than welcome," Penelope assured him, as she lay facing him, as the two quietly cuddled together. "This is an equal partnership and that means that I'm allowed to get you to come, especially when you can't penetrate me, because I don't want even the slimmest possibility of getting pregnant until our relationship is out in the open. The act of sex has changed a great deal in 600 years as back then women did not often participate in the act not unless they wanted to be considered whores that is, even if they were married."

"I've never felt that way," Dave promised her, "or at least not ever since my Penelope and I had sex for the first time, as she was quite bold and brave and she told me straight out that she was not going to lay there like a doll and not participate in the sexual act. If anybody had heard her I guarantee you she would have been called unwomanly at the least. Women back then were not expected to participate, as the man had sex with her and if they did they weren't expected to talk about it. However, since I'm a vampire, we either learn to adjust to society as times change or we start to stick out like sore thumbs. Besides, no vampire's going to keep a lover very long if he doesn't satisfy both himself and her."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't disgust you with what I did since I realize that you weren't born in modern times," Penelope said relieved, "for as much as I look like my ancestor and even have some of her personality traits I'm still me and I grew up in the modern world where having sex before marriage is not considered a sin like it was centuries ago."

"You could never disgust me," Dave promised her, as he stroked her cheek before running a hand through her long blonde hair. "I appreciate that you relieved my penis of it's load and it felt absolutely wonderful, so you're welcome to do that again at some point as often as you like."

"You've never had it done for you before?" asked Penelope in surprise.

"You must remember, love, that I was born in a time where if a woman participated in a sexual act, well, unless you were a vampire's mate, she was considered a hoyden or a whore. Sex outside of marriage was considered a major sin, which isn't true so much today and I stopped having sex completely after your previous incarnation was murdered by her own father. It might have been an accident, but I still consider it murder, because if he hadn't hated vampires so much then it never would have occurred. I realize however, that vampires were hated much more back then they are today, if only because it was easier to tell who was one, because that artificial blood that we now drink was only created around a hundred or so years ago. Thanks to the artificial it makes it much harder to tell who is a vampire and who is completely mortal, as it was always our eyes that gave us away being dark red, as the cold, pale bloodless skin could be explained away," Dave explained.

"You do have a point," Penelope said, even as she kissed him tenderly. "I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you, but that's probably because we have just been reunited and had the most mindblowing sex that I have ever had. My climax nearly knocked me unconscious and that has never occurred before."

"Believe me, I haven't had such mindblowing climax either, not since you died anyway and I know that if I was completely mortal like you are and capable of being unconscious my climax would have caused me to be so," Dave grinned.

The two lay quietly together for a few minutes before Dave started making love to his, Penelope again before she finally closed her eyes exhausted and fell immediately asleep.

Dave for his part simply laid there content to watch his, Penelope sleep peacefully, as he could do that all day for the next 50 years if he wasn't going to change into a vampire sometime in the next year or two. He had missed her so much that it had been a physical ache for quite sometime and now that feeling had been completely eradicated and it was all due to beautiful woman laying in his arms.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

Six months later

"So what's going on between you and Rossi?" Morgan asked his friend Penelope.

Penelope pretended that she was thinking about how to answer but the truth was she had been expecting the question for several weeks now and she and Dave slowly let their relationship be known to those on the team who weren't aware of it.

"And that's any of your business how?" Penelope asked instead, as she had decided on how to handle Morgan from the very beginning.

"I'm just concerned for you," Morgan tried to tell his friend. "You've been hurt by men before and I don't want to see the same thing happen between you and Rossi, that's all."

"Morgan you are my friend, I won't deny that, but that does not give you the right to butt into my personal life. Who I date is none of your concern and yes, Dave and I are dating. Actually if you must know we are mates, as he recognized that fact as soon as we had met. Hotch vouches for his honesty, so I have no reason to doubt him and we've been getting to know each other."

Penelope had no intention of mentioning the fact that she and Dave might very well have been getting to know each other for the past six months, but she had already been in love with him due to her dreams. They'd already had sex on multiple occasions and after that first time Dave had not been prevented from penetrating her pussy, as she had gotten the ingredients for a potion that prevented pregnancy and fixed it up herself. After she had taken it, unlike with regular contraceptives there was 100% guarantee with the potion that she wouldn't be able to get pregnant until it wore off a month later. She had to remember to take another dose, but so long as she remembered to do that, she would not be getting pregnant until she and Dave were ready.

Morgan absorbed the news and looked completely shocked. "You've kept this from me for six months for what? It's not like I would have objected, just so long as I was sure that Rossi wasn't using you as I heard he used to be quite the ladies man."

"That's true he was or it's more that the ladies chased him, then the other way around," Penelope admitted candidly. "However, Dave and Hotch have both told me that once a vampire discovers their mate they will never take an interest in another person in that way, whether female or male, as their thoughts will not even go in that direction and it will not even occur to them. In other words, you never have to fear Dave cheating on me, as he will never think of another woman sexually, since I am his mate and the minute we met his whole body was geared towards me and no one else. It's apparently a biological imperative of the vampire species. The reason I haven't told you until you asked is that Dave and I have been spending this time getting to know each other and since he's gone so much for work that's taking longer than it normally would have."

Morgan didn't say so, but he suspected that Rossi and his baby girl were having sex, as Penelope had been much more relaxed and happy lately, and even the stress of the job that was normal had not been getting to her as much, which had told him that she was probably in a very satisfying relationship and she had just confirmed it.

"Morgan, I'm warning you now that you better not give Dave any grief about our relationship and I expect you to at least accept it, even if you can't be happy for us. I am very happy with Dave and he treats me like a princess and since he knows my heart belongs to him he doesn't even mind when you flirt with me over the phone. Most men would you realize make a big deal out of it thinking that there was something between you and I other than friendship, even when there's not. Besides, if anybody has the right to question Dave's motives it's my brothers and my sisters and I have quite a few as you know. My oldest brothers, have already asked him numerous questions about his intentions and they went away happy for me, so that ought to tell you that our relationship is not going anywhere. They are very protective of me since Persephone me are the babies of the family, since we're identical twins."

"I am happy for you, baby girl," Morgan promised. "I always thought that maybe you and I would get involved, but it just never happened."

"No, I think of you as another brother Morgan, even though I have 13 of them." Penelope said with a smile thinking that this was easier than she had imagined it would be. "I know you don't really understand a vampire's bond and how they only have a single mate, since you are human and they don't have such a thing, but thank you for accepting it all the same."

"I meant it when I said that so long as you are happy then I'll be happy for you," Morgan promised. "So are you going to be moving in with him?"

"I'm already mostly living over at his place, although I do go back to mine occasionally, but if I do Dave comes with me, because he says we spend enough time apart when he's out of town working that he wants to spend every spare minute with me, even if it's just watching me sleep. I will be moving in permanently, just as soon as I tell Emily about the relationship, as she is the only one that isn't in the know."

Penelope didn't bother to mention how Dave had put her name on all his accounts and also opened her one of her own with over $100 million in it and he had promised that there would be even more put in it as soon as she was changed into a vampire. Apparently, it was the custom to give a new vampire money of their own and it normally ranged anywhere from just $1,000,000 to 250,000,000, depending on the vampire and how generous they felt like being. Dave had told her however, that he had over $900 billion to his name and so he would be transferring at least 100 billion into the account he had opened up for her just as soon as she was changed. Also he would teach her how to invest, as even the amount he had given her wouldn't be enough to live the rest of her life, because vampires lived basically forever and they needed things just like mortal species did.

Penelope was still trying to wrap her mind around numbers like that, but she also realized that there was no point of protesting and that Dave had just invested wisely over the centuries, as he was over 1000 years old, so that was just money the he had a earned at various jobs. Of course, part of it might have been from a trust fund, but considering how long ago he had been born that was doubtful. She was fairly sure that such things as trust funds or even banks hadn't even existed back then at least not in their current form. You were bound to learn something if you lived as long as Dave or Hotch had and she wouldn't be surprised to learn that Hotch's fortune was just as large Money could accumulate from the interest alone, especially if you didn't spend a lot of it. She knew that some vampires likely spent any money they had as soon as they got their hands on some, but if you invested carefully, as Dave had it eventually grew to where you would never have to worry about money no matter how many centuries you lived and Dave was apparently a very shrewd investor. Of course, considering he was over 1000 years old and he was extremely intelligent he was bound to keep his eye on what investments would likely be good, even while he worked. Penelope could see him still making a bad investment every once in awhile, as nobody had a perfect record when it came to something so risky, but she doubted it happened very often. However, the world was changing rapidly and so Dave, not to mention her would have to learn what had changed before they tried making investments at that time, but luckily, they had time since Dave had plenty.

"Also can I help it if you're not very observant, as Dave and I haven't exactly been subtle when it comes to our relationship and you as a profiler should've picked up on it. Haven't you noticed how he brings me coffee and a doughnut or danish every morning? Or how he's constantly heading to my office as if he misses me and wants to check up on my welfare as the bond between us is incredibly strong and also very new. When he's out of town he calls me every single day, usually at night before he knows I'll be in bed. We always talk for at least half an hour sometimes more depending if you guys are still working or if I need to get some sleep. There's even been a few times where we stayed on the phone for hours, as neither one of us want to get off and since Dave doesn't need to sleep that's not a problem for him, but eventually he has to let me go, so I can get some sleep."

"Rossi's cell phone bill is going to be astronomical," Morgan said trying to comprehend. what he was being told.

"He doesn't care about that," Penelope said. "He has more money than he'll ever spend and not, just because he's a best-selling author, but because he's invested his money wisely over the centuries, although his writing career has helped. All he cares about is talking to me before I turn in for the night and telling me what time he'll be home and so forth. As for me, I tell him about my day, which isn't usually as interesting as his."

"He really loves you," Morgan finally said. "I don't know of anyone who will talk to someone for hours on end and rack of their phone bill, particularly long distance, unless they're either very good friends and know each other well or they're in love."

"Well, I see you're finally getting the point," Penelope said with a smile. "I understand that you were startled that Dave and I were in a relationship and had been since the moment we met, but even if I wasn't happy which is not the case, it would still be none of your business."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to pound it into my thick skull," said Morgan holding up his hands in self-defense.

"I had to make sure you understood that Dave and I are in a relationship and we'll likely get married at some point, but my personal life or Dave's personal life are none of your business. Morgan don't be upset, you and I will always be best friends, as that has not changed or that I love you like a brother. However, this overprotective streak of yours is only going to get you in trouble one day, as you butt into things that are not your business. One day you're probably going to go to far and there's likely no fixing it once you do."

"I'm not upset," Morgan denied, but he did look a little sad as if something precious had been lost.

"We'll still hang out, but again our relationship will be different, because it's more Dave's right to protect me then it is yours, since he will one day be my husband and not just my lover or my mate," Penelope told him firmly.

"You sure did accept Rossi easily, considering that you know absolutely nothing about him," Morgan said.

"Quit being so suspicious, Morgan," Penelope told her friend exasperated. "I've already told you why I trust Dave, as Hotch assured me that he was trustworthy and my older brothers put him through an interrogation that would have made you blanche. Dave endured it because he knew that my brothers genuinely had my best interest at heart and weren't asking so many personal and intrusive questions to be nosy. If my brothers are happy then you have no reason to be suspicious, as they're even more protective of me then you are."

Morgan knew then that he had gone too far and so he gave up for the moment, but he would watch the interactions between Rossi and his baby girl carefully just to make sure. However, considering how happy Penelope had been lately he doubted he would find any reason to be suspicious to complain about. However, it didn't hurt just to make sure as it was possible that his baby girl's brothers had missed something.

"Don't even think about spying on us or watching us covertly Morgan, because if you do Dave will be aware of it instantly and our friendship will be going out the window soon after. Don't void our friendship, just because of your suspicious nature. Believe me, if I was unhappy you would know it, but I'm not and in fact I've never been this happy in my entire life or at least not since my parents were killed in that car crash when I was 18."

"Alright," Morgan said finally giving in completely. He should've known that his baby girl would be able to guess what he was thinking considering that they both knew each other so well."

"You should not even have thought of the possibility," Penelope lightly scolded her friend. "You'd better be glad I don't plan on telling Dave about what you were thinking, because he would be rightly enraged at the thought that our relationship was being spied on, as if we were doing something wrong. We are not criminals that you can surveil and then arrest afterwards and that's not something a real friend would do, not even a close one. The friend in question would just be happy that their friend was in a fulfilling relationship and not want to spy on them looking for mistakes, nor should they automatically assume that the relationship was abusive unless they had evidence beforehand of that fact."

Morgan blushed at that one and knew that his baby girl was right and that he had no right to spy on his friends, just to make sure they were happy if they were dating someone.

"Alright, I get the point," Morgan said looking contrite.

"Well, I hope this lesson takes effect, because you better not pull this kind of crap on Reid if he ever gets involved with someone, because you could ruin his relationship before it even begins if you do," Penelope told him.

"I don't think that's too likely, baby girl," Morgan said, "but if it does happen I'll try my best to stay out of it and that's all I can promise."

Penelope rolled her eyes, but accepted that it was the best she was going to get and so she and Morgan finally parted ways still friends.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So now that the whole team knows about our relationship does that mean you're going to let your apartment go and move permanently in with me, as I know you only maintained it because the rest of the team didn't know about us," Dave asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am," Penelope promised. "There's no reason for me to keep it anymore, as your house is much more comfortable then my apartment. I told you that the rest of the team would accept our relationship and that Morgan was going to be the main sticking point and I was right about that. That man is so stubborn and suspicious I just wanted to slap him upside the head to make him see reason. However, I finally got it through his thick skull that my relationship with you is none of his business and he has no right to interfere in it. I know it's partly because his father was killed years ago when he was around 12 in a convenience store robbery, so he's very protective of the people that he loves and while I understand that it can be annoying."

"You know it's partly because we haven't known each other very long, as you pointed out awhile back and also that Morgan doesn't truly understand a bond between a vampire and their mate," Dave said gently. He held Penelope in his arms, which was something he just loved to do, as her warmth, just seemed to seep into his cold skin. "Humans very rarely ever fall in love at first sight, although it has happened. Mostly though, it takes them time to truly get to know someone and then fall in love. I'm not saying that Morgan isn't stubborn, just that he was thinking like a human instead of like a vampire who just knows when they have found the one. He doesn't know that you are a reincarnation of my lost love and even if we told him he'd probably think we were both nuts. From his point of view we have just met a few months ago and normally that's not time to develop real honest feeling for each other."

"You're right," Penelope said calming down. "I shouldn't let Morgan frustrate me like this, although he still does occasionally and you're also right that he doesn't know about our previous relationship and he wouldn't believe it, even if he did as he's not the type to believe in reincarnation."

"Exactly, so now that the team knows, are you ready to have a child with me or do you want to wait awhile? Either is fine with me, but I would like to have at least a few before I turn you into a vampire in two or three years," Dave asked.

"I'm ready, but we're going to have to wait for the potion I took to wear off and it doesn't do that until next week, but after that if I get pregnant, I get pregnant and if I don't, I don't. At least my brothers know I am happy and that I will officially be turned into a vampire and they have accepted that it will happen, so we won't have any trouble from them."

"That's because they truly care about your welfare," Dave said, as calmly as possible trying not to show how excited he was about having a baby with his, Penelope, as he had longed for a child with his mate ever since she had died and also mourned the loss of his son or daughter who had never got a chance to be born much less grow up.

"Yes, I will always if be their little sister along with my twin Persephone of course," Penelope admitted with a smile.

"You know if your twin sister also wants to be turned into a vampire then I'd be willing to do it because twins shouldn't be separated unless they want to be. You do know that eventually Persephone will die once she lives out her life, even if that's a couple hundred years from now," Dave suggested

"I know and I'll mention it to her," Penelope promised. "You're right that twins are normally very close, particularly identical ones, so I'm hoping she agrees to be changed, although that will mean that the rest of my siblings will lose two sisters instead of one, but I believe they will understand why we want it to done this way. Of course, I'll warn you now that the two of us might look identical, but our personalities are the exact opposite, so anybody who even knows us slightly will never have trouble telling us apart."

"So you're extremely forthright, bubbly, colorful with a rather unique personality and your sister is..."

"More quiet, although she's still colorful and forthright, just not as bubbly. She's always been the more serious one and she's the older twin and I'm the younger. She was always trying to learn new magic, even as a child while I was always more interested in technology, particularly computers. Now while I'm proud of my magical heritage I don't use it much, but my sister Persephone is totally different. She wanted nothing more than to someday run the shop and learn new magic, so she apprenticed under mom and dad ever since she was about 15. She took over the shop they owned when they died and never went to college. The shop sells all types of things for the magical community and is very successful, as my sister finally did take a few business courses online. Technically, it should've been the oldest child, particularly our oldest sister Theia that took over mom and dad's shop. However, she had other ideas for her life and even though it's tradition, mom and dad knew that she wouldn't be happy just apprenticing under them to some day take over the shop, so they allowed her to go to college. She's now a very successful model, as she's a lot slimmer than I am and quite lovely. I take after my father when it comes to my body size, as he was quite hefty, but my mother was much slimmer and Theia takes after her. My parents didn't exactly approve of her choice of career, but they did want her to be happy and as far as I know she's very happy."

"You're right, you sound like you have totally opposite personalities," Dave agreed, "which does happen, even with identical twins."

"Yes, but we're still pretty close, even though she's back in California and I'm here," said Penelope. "We're always emailing and sometimes calling each other. She's even visited me a few times as it is much easier for her to get away than it is for me."

"So have you told her about me?" asked Dave.

"I have and really I expect her to show what up any time now, just to meet you for herself, since we've been together for over six months. I mean my brothers did when they learned I was in a serious relationship and I'm not as close to them as I am to Persephone, although that might have to do with the fact that we are twins and twins are usually close," Penelope explained. "Besides, I couldn't have kept our relationship from her, even if I wanted to, because my brothers know about you and word would have gotten back to her eventually. She would have been understandably hurt if she learned of our serious relationship from one of them, instead of the source, so of course, I told her, as I wouldn't hurt Persephone for anything."

"You do have a point. I'm sure I'll meet her at some point and I'll have no trouble telling you two apart, even if you look exactly alike, because of the bond that is between us, " Dave said.

"I don't think you'll have any trouble, even without the bond, because while I tend to be on the hefty side, because of my bigger bones, I'm still slimmer than my sister, because I've been a vegetarian since just after I started the BAU. She's not exactly fat, just a little overweight, as unlike me she doesn't watch what she eats."

"So shall we get practice getting you pregnant?" Dave suggested with the playful smirk. "I know that potion of yours doesn't wear off until next week and I'll probably be gone on a case at least part of that time, but so long as you don't take another one, well, it shouldn't take me too long to get you pregnant with our first child."

"I won't be surprised at all if I have more than one considering that I do have a considerable amount of werewolf blood from my mother and my mother was only pregnant seven times in about a 15 year period," Penelope said.

"Wow! All of your siblings were had pretty close together then," Dave said and Penelope nodded.

"Yes, we were, but I believe that my parents did that as they wanted to have all their children while they were young, as it's much easier on a woman's body," Penelope explained.

"That's not true for a vampire female, since while they can still have children they aren't going to get any older once they are changed and they aren't going to die during childbirth, but I understand that for any other species most women have their children while they are young," Dave agreed.

"So you said something about practicing?" Penelope suggested with a knowing smirk. "I'm perfectly happy to make myself available for such an exercise."

Dave stared at her for a moment, then simply laughed seeing she wasn't being serious, so he rolled over until he was on top of her supporting himself with one arm, as he started to make slow gentle love to her. He couldn't afford to be to rough with the love of his existence until after his, Penelope was a vampire, as he could injure her grievously and he wouldn't hurt the woman he loved so deeply for anything in the world. He forced himself to be as gentle as possible despite what his inner vampire was demanding of him.

"I love you, and I can't wait until you will be blossoming with our first child or children as the case may be and I hope we have many more over the centuries," Dave said.

"I want as many children as you can give me, although I think a thousand is way too much," Penelope replied. "No, matter how far apart they might be, especially since I suspect I'll have multiples much more often than most species, except for werewolves."

"I'll simply have myself permanently fixed when we've decided together that we've had enough," Dave replied, even as he continued to make slow and gentle love to the woman he adored.

Penelope didn't reply, as she was too busy with withering beneath the man she loved, as an intense earthshattering pleasure went through her like a series of lightning bolts It wasn't long before she was panting and begging for more, which Dave was more than happy to comply with her begged request. When both finally climaxed Dave was inside the woman he loved and both were out of breath, even if vampires didn't technically need to breath.

"That just keeps getting better and better every time," Dave panted, as he lay on his side of the bed. "I can't wait until you're a vampire, so I can try some things I've been wanting to do, but they'll just have to wait until you are as indestructible as I am."

"Yes, it does," Penelope said softly, as she cuddled into Dave's cold form, "and just think I won't have to sleep anymore either once I'm like you, even if that's the best a couple of years away."

"I can hardly wait," Dave said looking excited at that prospect. "We can make love all night, instead of you wasting so much time sleeping."

"You know I've been thinking I'll have to be gone for at least six months to a year in order to get control of my bloodlust, but I don't want to lose my job," Penelope said.

"Don't worry so much love, there are provisions written in to the rules for one such as you," Dave promised. "You'll be able to go on leave for a year and then come back and somebody will temporarily take over your position until you can. There are vampires in the FBI after all and a few of them have found their mates, although I admit it doesn't happen very often. Also I have considerable influence, since I am one of the founders of the BAU and I'll happily use some of it to make sure you still have a job. I might not get to see you at work as much as I would like, but at least we can be together whenever we go out to lunch and I can come visit you in your office several times a day. If you didn't work in the same building I did, I wouldn't see you until I got home and it's bad enough that I'm gone so much of the time."

"But you love profiling, which is why you came back in the first place and so you're willing to put up with a few inconveniences," Penelope said knowing her mate well.

"Yes, I do and you and I never would've met if I hadn't come back, so I won't give it up at least for the next decade or two, no matter how much it pains me to be away from you," said Dave.

"And I from you," Penelope promised tenderly causing Dave to beam at her happily. "However, we must think about the positive and one of the things is we might never have met if you hadn't come back just as you said, so focus on that instead of on the negative."

The two laid together for a few minutes before Penelope rolled on top of her mate and started kissing him all over his gorgeous, naked body, which made her salivate every time she saw it nude, as it was slim and toned, with no extra fat at all. Dave not being fat or the slightest bit overweight wasn't surprising, since he was a vampire and she had never met one that was fat unless they had been changed into one instead of born. Still, he was gorgeous and she had always had a thing for a man that had a body like her, Dave's, ever since she was a teenager in high school, long before the dreams had started.

Now it was Dave's turn to beg for release and Penelope made him beg a lot before she finally allowed him to come in her body.

Finally Penelope fell asleep on Dave's chest and he simply held her tenderly happy to lay there and feel her body heat as she slept deeply after several hours of making love.

"I love you so much, sweetheart," Dave whispered in her ear feeling content and happy again, as he kissed the side of her head and she never even twitched. His, Penelope was deeply asleep, because she was exhausted from their earlier lovemaking. Dave simply lay there for the rest of the night just thinking of how much this woman had come to mean to him in such a short amount of time while his mate slept on his chest, never moving.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"You're pregnant?!" Dave whooped in excitement.

"I am indeed," Penelope said with a grin, as she was just as excited. It was several weeks later and she had gone to a witch friend of hers that had performed a pregnancy test that was more accurate then the over-the-counter types, especially considering the fact that this child was half vampire and half magical.

"How do you know? Those tests that human use don't work very well for telling one way or the other when the child is half vampire," Dave asked curiously.

"I went to a witch friend of mine," Penelope explained. "Us magicals have a way of telling whether somebody is pregnant or not and it's much more accurate then those over-the-counter human products and can even tell with 90 percent accuracy even if the baby is half vampire."

"Well, you learn something new every day," Dave said, as he held his mate gently in his arms using one hand to rub her stomach tenderly.

"If I am carrying more than one, which is likely considering how much we've been fucking each other senseless at every available opportunity along with my mother's history of having multiples and since that potion would have worn off a week ago..." Penelope's voice trailed off.

"You know why we spend a great deal of our time in bed," Dave told her and Penelope nodded, even as she kissed the side of his neck.

"Yes, I'm well aware that you hadn't had sex in over six centuries, ever since my previous incarnation died due to her father. I know, you didn't even think about having sex with a woman in all that time, but that didn't mean you weren't miserable, missing me and all because of one man as we should've been together down through the decades."

"As soon as I saw you for the first time and shook your hand my sexual drive, which had been on holiday for a very long time, became active again. I barely had enough control not to just attack you right there and rip your clothes from your body," Dave agreed with a smirk, as he looked his mate up and down admiringly, causing Garcia to blush all over her body from the heat in his gaze.

"I wasn't complaining, as I always enjoy having sex with you," Penelope promised. "Believe me, you beat every single man who ever's made love to me hands down in that department or any other for that matter."

"Good," Dave said pleased, as his inner vampire growled in satisfaction, "I'm glad I don't disappoint you."

"You could never do that, not ever," Penelope assured him. "Just so you know I won't have to take 6 to 8 weeks of recovery time due to magic. There are potions available that will help me heal within just a matter of hours or a couple of days at most, as it varies from woman to woman."

"Why are these potions not available to the general populace?" Dave asked curiously.

"Because they're are certain potions that can't be used on anybody, except someone who has magic," Penelope explained. "Unfortunately, this is one of them, as it takes a witch's magic in order to heal their body so rapidly and the potion just kind of speeds up the process."

"I wonder if it would work on a vampire that has magic or even a werewolf since there're some out there that do have magical abilities also like your mother," Dave mused.

"You know, I don't know," Penelope admitted looking thoughtful. "It's likely that my mother took the potion in order to heal from each of the births, but I'm not positive of that since Persephone and I are the youngest. However, since my mother did indeed have magic, it's quite possible that the potion would work on her, because a werewolf is basically human just with a few extra abilities. As for working on a vampire, even one that has magic, which I know happens sometimes I have absolutely no idea. We also have to consider the fact that werewolves are fast healers all on their own, so it's quite possible that she never took the potion and just healed up naturally."

"Well, I admit it doesn't really matter so much for one of my kind since so long as they drink enough blood it takes care of any injuries rapidly, just like a potion does for witches. I was just curious if it was possible. So is there anyway to tell if you are carrying just a single baby or if it's more than that?" Dave asked, as that particular question was driving him mad and he had only known for a few minutes.

"Yes, there is and I've already had the test done just as soon as I learned and I was pregnant, as it isn't really the kind of magic that you can perform on yourself," Penelope told him. "Normally, there be no way to tell this early if I was carrying more than one or not, but due to the fact that these children are going to be half vampire..."

"You said children?" Dave said catching what Penelope said immediately.

"Yes, that's what I said, love," Penelope agreed with a mile wide grin, even as she kissed him passionately. "My chances for having more than one increased, simply because Persephone and I are twins. Also, the fact that my mother was a werewolf and all of her children carry a lot of the blood, even if we believe that it's magic that protected us from being werewolves ourselves..."

"So, in other words, you had numerous factors in your favor," Dave said.

"Exactly," Penelope agreed.

"So are you carrying just twins? Or more?" Dave asked.

"If you must know I am carrying triplets much like several sets of my siblings are," said Penelope. She didn't get a chance to finish, as she was immediately picked up and swung around, although she did notice that Dave was still being incredibly gentle and tender with her even as he did that.

"Can you tell the sexes, yet?" Dave asked wanting to know.

"It's too early for that," Penelope laughed, even as she snuggled into Dave's arms quite contentedly and he was more than happy to hold her tenderly, never wanting to let her go. "I was reliably told that we should be able to tell in another week, possibly two since vampire children grow so rapidly and I'll only be pregnant for two months."

"So it won't be long before we know then," Dave said looking excited at the prospect of knowing the sex of his children that the love of his existence was carrying.

"Actually the witch I went to told me that I should probably have a c-section at least three or four days in advance and that I would have to go on bed rest for at least the last week, preferably two because my pelvis isn't meant to handle the rapid growth of our children, especially not three of them."

"I will do anything to protect you and our children," Dave said his tone turning serious, which told Penelope that there would be no arguing with him, as he would quit the BAU to make sure she obeyed if she pushed it. "I will not lose you in childbirth just because you're being stubborn, not after I've just gotten you back as that would kill me as surely as fire, even if it's only on the inside," Dave told her.

"I would never put my children's live's in danger," Penelope promised him tenderly kissing him understanding Dave's fear, as he had already lost her once, all due to the actions of one man. "Or my own for that matter, as I want to be with you for the next thousand years. We should already have been together for over 600, if not for the fact that my father in my previous incarnation absolutely hated vampires with a passion, which caused him to try to shoot you, getting me on accident instead."

"Are you starting to remember more?" Dave asked gently, as the way that Penelope worded it told him that she was likely starting to remember more than she had previously through her dreams.

"I am," Penelope admitted, "mostly at night when I sleep, but sometimes I'm getting flashbacks in the daytime to. I remember quite a bit about the few months we were together before I was killed and how you were so happy when you found out I was carrying your child. My father's hatred of vampires was not unknown, but I convinced myself that we could be together and him not find out at least until we had run away together. I was planning on agreeing to running away with you as soon as you asked, as back then it would have been forward of me to suggest it."

"You know that your death nearly destroyed me and I killed your father because he deserved it. I didn't consider that revenge, but justice for what he had done to not only his daughter, but the love of my life, not to mention our child that was rapidly growing within you and soon you would have been blossoming with him or her. Your father is lucky that I made his death quick out of anger instead of torturing him for days for what he did to his own daughter. His hatred of vampires was so deep that he didn't watch where he was pointing his gun. It might have been an accident that he killed you, but if he hadn't hate our kind so much then it wouldn't have happened," Dave said and the anger he had felt 6 centuries ago rose up in him just as strongly as it had so long ago.

"Surely you wouldn't have done that," Penelope said not as shocked, as she should have been, but then she knew very well that vampires could be a very vengeful race and if you hurt one they remembered it forever. Most of them didn't forgive very easily and whoever had offended them would have to earn it. She well knew that her, Dave had felt as if his heart had been torn in two, then ripped out of his chest and stomped into tiny, microscopic pieces when she had died from her wounds, so she could very easily see him wanting to get revenge on the man who had been her father at the time.

"Oh, yes, I would have. I would have tortured him slowly for months or even years only giving him enough water and food, so he didn't die of dehydration or hunger. I would have drawn out his agony as long as possible before I finally reached into his chest and ripped his heart out, just like he did mine right in front of him. He's just lucky that I reacted in anger and made his death a relatively quick one, although I've always regretted that. However, now that we're back together and your brothers approve of our relationship, just so long as you are happy I won't have to think that kind of thing again," Dave said his anger disappearing as suddenly as it had come.

"Torturing the man that was my father so many centuries ago would not have been justice for my death," Penelope soothed. "I would have understood your actions however, since I know very well a vampire losing their mate usually leads to their own death and the only thing that allowed you to survive was my promise that we would be together again."

"Which I had begun to despair was ever going to happen," Dave said, as he tenderly stroked his mate's cheek and also her belly, where he knew their three children grew. It would soon be obvious that his mate was pregnant, but thanks to the fact that his, Penelope was so big boned it wasn't going to show up as quickly as on skinnier women. "We should tell the team that you're carrying our children as soon as possible, as you will start to show likely by the end of the first week, maybe a little bit after that, just not as soon as most women, simply because you're bigger boned."

"Yes, that's true, I won't show as quickly, as other more slender women would," Penelope agreed. "Of course, we must consider the fact that I'm not carrying just a single baby, but three, so I'll likely show sooner then I would if that was the case, so I say we have three four days tops before I really start to show, so we need to tell the team before then."

"Strauss isn't going to be happy," Dave said with a smirk, "but there's really nothing she can do about it, because you're not even going to miss any work, so long as those potions you would tell me about work like they are supposed to."

"Even if I did have to miss some work I have plenty of leave time saved up and there's also such thing as maternity leave. Luckily, though, that won't be necessary, because I'd go insane from boredom, as you likely won't be here to keep me entertained, since you'll either be in the office doing paperwork or traveling to some city to help them with their criminal problem," Penelope said. She snuggled even deeper into the arms of the man she adored and loved with her whole heart. Now that she and Dave were finally reunited, her dreams had finally stopped completely and she was happy about that, as they had been driving her insane with wanting him, but now he was hers and they would have an eternity together, which more than pleased her.

"Perhaps, I should hire a nurse for you as you get farther along and you have to go on bed rest," Dave mused.

"Let me contact Persephone first and see if she's willing to come for a visit and stay until after I give birth as I'd much rather have her then some stranger," Penelope suggested. "She has several assistants that can look after the shop for her temporarily and some of my siblings will be willing to help out with that, so she won't have to close it while she's here."

"Alright then," Dave agreed calmly. "If you can get your sister to come out to help look after you until after you give birth that's fine with me. She can stay with us since this place is huge and we have plenty of room. She'll also be able to get you to the hospital really fast if you happen to go into labor before your due date. I prefer to be here when you go into labor, but I realize, that I might not be."

"Don't worry, the minute I go into labor, Persephone will get me to the hospital where a c-section will have already been ordered," Penelope said.

"I'm worried about you going into labor early, because even in the womb vampire children tend to be strong little buggers, even when they are only half and a cracked pelvis not to mention bruised kidneys and so forth is not uncommon. I'm just worried about one of our children kicking their way into your lung for example and if that was the case they would immediately have to be removed through a c-section you'd have to be turned into a vampire right away or you could die. Now while it would devastate me to lose any of our children I won't lose you for any reason, as the last 600 years before you and I met again were pure torture. There's no way I could go through something similar again, as I just survived day to day and got lost in my work, when I was working that is. With you back in my life though I've started to enjoy my life once more and it would kill me if you were to die on me a second time and I mean that literally," Dave said looking worried.

"Don't be so morbid or a worrywart, things will be just fine," Penelope promised him, soothingly. "There're certain things I can do to calm the babies down before they do me any damage, an option that isn't available to the rest of the population."

"Why isn't it available?" Dave asked curiously calming down.

"Because it only works on a witch or warlock, just like that potion that will help me heal faster after I give birth," Penelope explained and told him exactly what she could do so that the babies didn't cause her any damage for being too active.

"Well, you just seem to have the answer for everything," Dave said happy to know that there was something that his Penelope could do to calm the babies down, so that they didn't do her body any damage."

"No, I don't have the answer to everything, but ways had to be come up with centuries ago now for a witch to be able to give birth safely, back before all this medical technology was available. A witch just like any mortal could die in childbirth a lot of times. Now though it's a very rare occurrence unless something else is seriously wrong. It was because witches kept dying in childbirth that we developed a lot of the potions and spells that we have now in order to prevent such a thing from occurring unless there was some sort of other medical problem. Thanks to our children being half vampire the potion will likely only partially work on them, but it will help them calm down so they're not abusing my body and possibly putting one of their limbs through something vital. The potion should also stop me from going into labor, until they are actually ready to be born, because that calmness will prevent them from moving around too much and therefore, prevent my water from breaking early. Since I'm going to have a c-section I shouldn't go into labor at all, although I realize that's not a certainty or anything."

"Alright then, we'll decide if we have anymore children before you are turned into a vampire after we get through this pregnancy," Dave decided. "If this pregnancy goes as smoothly as we both hope, then if you're willing to have more, maybe a few months later..."

"I want as many children as you can give me," Penelope said immediately. "I don't care whether they're half magical and half vampire or whether they're fully vampires as I plan on loving them with everything I have."

"Well, you'll still be able to have children once you are a vampire, but it won't be as easy as most vampires don't get pregnant very often, but I did hear that it's different for ones that are mates," Dave said. "I'm sure that some nosy people will question why we're having so many children close together, but I plan on telling them it's none of their business, unless it's one of the team, as they deserve an honest answer."

"And my siblings," Penelope said and Dave nodded happy with that caveat. "They'll be happy about these triplets that we're having, but if they do question us about why we're having more after we just had some we'll give them an honest response and that's we love each other and so want as many children as possible."

"I will never put your life in danger with giving birth too many times in a very short period, so if the doctor tells us that you shouldn't have anymore right then, then we won't," Dave added firmly, "at least not until after your transformation. I will not lose you to something that is so easily preventable, not after I've just gotten you back. Besides, it's not really possible to prevent a vampire from having children anyway unless the male uses a condom every single time or one of them gets themselves fixed, so it's just as well that my kind aren't as prolific as the three mortal species or there would be more vampire's then humans, magicals and werewolves, since a vampire woman can't die in childbirth."

"You don't have to worry I'll continue taking the potion if the doctor says I shouldn't have anymore," Penelope promised, even as she gently kissed his worries away. "If the doctor actually does tell us that, I won't have anymore until after I'm like you are, but I don't expect that to happen. Besides, us witches are pretty sturdy due to our magic and just because I don't practice very often doesn't mean that I am not magical."

"You were just telling me about all the deaths of witches in childbirth," Dave pointed out.

"Yes, but that was centuries ago, before so much technology existed that makes both much safer," Penelope explained. "What I was telling you wasn't about the wearing out of the body from having too many pregnancies close together, which have caused numerous deaths, but mostly amongst humans and not werewolves or magicals. However, other things did go wrong that couldn't be prevented back them, so those are two totally different situations."

Dave calmed down, as he knew he had overreacted and so he kissed Penelope on the lips by way of apology.

"I understand your fears, considering what happened to my previous incarnation," Penelope promised him, "so I don't mind if you bring your concerns to me and we will talk about them until they're less or even gone. That's what a couple does, so they make their marriage last and that is they talk to each other about their fears, likes, dislikes, worries and everything else in between. I don't want you to start keeping stuff to yourself, just because you don't want to upset me, as I'll know if you do and believe me, you don't want me mad at you."

"No, I don't," Dave admitted with a little smile, so joyous to have his, Penelope back in his life. "I promise I'll talk to you if I have any other worries or concern, but I expect you to do the same."

"I will," Penelope promised, "I have no intention of being secretive and keeping things from you, as that just leads a person to be suspicious like they're seeing someone behind their partner's back and that I will never do. I don't want you to ever doubt that I love you with everything that I am and I'll never cheat on you."

"I know it, but it will ease my mind if we talk about things," Dave admitted. "I just don't want you to keep any major concerns from me."

"I won't," Penelope promised again and the two fell silent and simply cuddled each other.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"You're pregnant?" Emily squealed as she gave her friend of hug JJ following.

"I am indeed and thanks to the fact that they will be half vampire the pregnancy will be a relatively short one, only lasting two months," Penelope replied

"I'm very happy for you," Hotch told Penelope as he shook Dave's hand in congratulations.

"Thank you, bossman," Penelope said grinning at him happily.

"Yes, thank you, Aaron," Dave said with a wide grin.

"I would think the two you would get married before you thought about having children," Morgan said.

Penelope glared at her friend who didn't look in her direction and so her glare was wasted.

"You should just be happy for the two of us instead worrying about the fact that we're not married," Penelope told Morgan. "It's mortals who worry about marrying before they have a child and considering the fact that I know Dave and I will be together for the rest of our lives having children before marriage doesn't really matter. Besides, a lot of mortal woman have children all the time whether or not they are married, so I don't know why it matters."

Morgan knew very well that Penelope was right and why he had said such thing he didn't know. Oh, yes, he did as he'd had a major crush on his friend for at least the last three years and yet Penelope had made it clear that she didn't think of him as anything other than a very good and protective friend. Morgan well knew that Penelope Garcia was out of his reach forever now that she and Rossi were so involved, even if he didn't believe in such things as somebody having only one mate he knew very well that his baby girl did as she was a romantic at heart.

"She's right, Morgan and you know it," Reid said putting in his two cents. "Whether or not they get married is Garcia's and Rossi's concern and definitely not yours, as you are not her brother or her father. However, even if you were you still wouldn't have a right to butt in since she's grown up and not some child. I would think you out of all people would be happy for them now that we know that Garcia is pregnant, as we all know that she has been wanting a child of her own for several years and she just never met anyone that she felt she could allow herself to get pregnant with until now."

"Reid has made some very good points and he is absolutely right," Penelope said.

"Alright, I'm sorry," Morgan said sighing defeat. "I just don't want people to look at you and see you as some scarlet woman who allowed herself to get pregnant, before she got married as you know how a lot of people think."

"It doesn't really matter what others think as our private like this nobodies business, but our own," Dave said finally butting in seeing that Morgan was indeed sorry for his earlier words. "If they do give Penelope any grief in my presence I know how to put them down with a few words and get them to mind their own business. Besides, we are planning on getting married at some point, we just haven't gotten around to it yet, that's all. Besides, marriage to a vampire doesn't really matter so long as they have found their mate and that means that Penelope will soon be like Aaron or I am."

Morgan had not thought of that, before he had put his foot in his mouth and he now knew that his baby girl would be a vampire, just like their boss and Rossi sometime in the next year or two.

Morgan didn't like it, but he knew he had no choice, but to accept it or risk losing the friendship of somebody who had quickly become very important to him. After all his baby girl had a right to make our own decisions and he couldn't see her not agreeing about becoming a vampire when she was just as much in love with Rossi as he was with her. Besides, he knew the issue would be forced at some point, even if she didn't agree for no vampire could lose their mate and live or at least that's what he had heard.

"I've agreed to it, although we also agreed to wait awhile and get married before we went through the process of turning me into a vampire. It won't be more than a year or two though at most before that happens," Penelope said.

Well, there was confirmation through the mouth of his baby girl that she had indeed agreed to be changed into a vampire, which Morgan had heard was a very painful process. Morgan was well aware that the pain was necessary in order for somebody to be changed, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm so happy for you both," Reid told Penelope and Dave sincerely.

"Thank you, Reid," Dave told the young man who he knew meant a great deal to his, Penelope, who thought of him as a brother or perhaps, a son, so it was nice to see that he as well as everybody else, except for Morgan accepted it and even he seemed to be coming around.

"You're welcome," Reid said. "Everybody deserves to be happy in their life and it's clear to see that the two of you are happy together and that should be all that matters to anyone."

Morgan knew that, although his name wasn't mentioned that message was directed at him more then the rest of the team who had accepted the fact that his baby girl was now pregnant and was apparently very happy about that fact.

"I totally agree with that," JJ said.

"So will you need to be going on maternity leave?" Hotch asked with just a touch of practicality.

"Probably not, bossman," Penelope answered. "There are certain potions I can take after I give birth that should have me as right as rain in just a matter of a few hours or at most a couple of days."

"And why are these potions available for anybody else?" Emily asked curiously

"Because it takes somebody's inherent magic in order to make these particular potions work," Penelope told both JJ and Emily. "I might not practice magic very much, as I've always preferred computers, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any. I just don't use it very much because it tends to mess up the electronics, depending on how much you use and how sensitive the equipment is. A lot of potions can be used by normal people, but some can only used by those with magic."

Penelope shrugged as if to say that just how it was.

"That's too bad," JJ said enviously. "I know that anybody who supplied those types of potions if they could be used by us normal people would make a fortune."

"My twin sister, who still lives in California, does quite well selling potions to witches and warlocks and ordinary people. I won't say she's rich, but she certainly makes enough to have a good living."

"So the baby will be born in one about two months?" asked Emily

"Actually it's triplets if you must know and they'll be born in about 6 weeks as I intend to have a c-section before I have to go into labor since that's just safer and I'm about at week along."

Morgan stared at his baby girl in astonishment, as she revealed that she was carrying three instead of just a single baby and then over at Rossi who looked so happy the he had a massive grin on his face.

"Congratulations again," Hotch said with a smile as he had never seen his old friend David Rossi so happy. In fact, if truth be known, he had always had a sadness about him something that had now totally vanished. Hotch had always wondered where that old sadness had come from as he could tell it ran deep, but his friend had refused to say, so he had dropped the subject and never asked again, as it was apparently something very private. However, Hotch knew that there was some great tragedy in his mentor's past, even if he didn't have a clue what it was.

"Thank you, bossman," Penelope said with a wide smile, as she was so happy that she was nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Strauss is going to have a heart attack you know," Hotch added with a smirk.

"Let her," Dave shrugged nonchalantly not upset at all. "We haven't broken any regulations and rules are in place to deal with the odd vampire or werewolf that have found their mates and work together on the same team. Besides, Penelope isn't a field agent, so even if there weren't rules already in place it still wouldn't be a problem. Legally, she can't transfer either one of us away, unless we want to go, which is not going to happen, so let her rant, rage and froth at the mouth, as I really don't care. She can't really cause us any major problems and if she tries I'll handle her."

Hotch just smirked, as he had expected no other response from his friend, as mates were sacred among the vampire race and it didn't matter a bit that Garcia wasn't another vampire as she soon would be if Dave had his way or Garcia for that matter.

"So have you decided on when you're getting married?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"Probably sometime soon after these three are born," Penelope said pointing at her belly where it wasn't noticeable at present that she was indeed pregnant, but she was bigger boned, so that wasn't surprising. However, big boned or not considering she was carrying triplets she would be showing soon, especially since the babies were half vampire it would likely be sometime next week or possibly in just another few days.

"So have you thought about hiring a nanny?" asked JJ.

"Don't worry, I've already thought of that since both of us work long hours," Dave promised JJ. "We need someone that's aware of the unusual nature of our children, as there aren't that many half vampires around, at least here in the States, although there are a few. I doubt very much, that we'll be able to get a full vampire to look after our children and live with us, but luckily, Penelope is home most nights, even if I am not."

"We are still checking into the possibilities, as we need somebody who understands that these children will grow fast and that their brains will be far ahead of normal children their age and their bodies not far behind their mental capacity," Penelope said.

"Vampire children, even ones that are only half grow up within seven years and look the age that both Dave and I do," Hotch added, "so our childhood is much shorter then human, magical or werewolf. Hell, our kind usually to go to college by the time we're three or four as we look 18 to 21 or so and most of us are mature enough to handle the classes and being around those with beating hearts without attacking them and draining their blood."

Both Dave and Hotch looked to be about 35 or so, even though everybody knew that they were actually centuries older than they appeared to be, so it wasn't as hard to accept that vampire children grew much faster then a mortal.

It was only the made vampires that sometimes looked younger or older, as the case might be, as they appeared to be the age that they were actually changed and if that was at 25 then they looked 25 for the rest of their eternity.

Finally the team got serious and started discussing the current case that had just come in recently, even though Morgan kept shooting Penelope glances as she told them about the case, but finally she was done with her presentation and glared at Morgan before she left and headed to her office.

Morgan very well knew that there would be retribution if he kept up his attitude, so he promised himself that he would support her as much as he could because he would always love her and he knew that now.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"It's simply gorgeous," Penelope said awed, as Dave had just presented her with a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet in honor of her pregnancy.

Penelope didn't even need to ask if the diamonds were real, because she knew they were, as she was remembering more and more about her former incarnation and the many long conversations that she and Dave had had.

She remembered Dave's promise back then and that was as soon as they got away from her father that he would show her the world and shower her with everything her heart desired because she deserved it and because he loved her.

However, the two of them had never had that chance due to her father her shooting her on accident, something that Dave had murdered him for seconds later, which she couldn't blame him a bit for. She knew that if her previous incarnations father hadn't hated vampires so much that she and Dave would've been together for centuries instead of him being miserable for 600 years. She certainly remembered loving the man that was her father back then, however, the part of her that was her former incarnation couldn't forgive him for what he had done and likely never would. Now though she and Dave had a chance to start over, which they had already made a good start on and Penelope planned on embracing whatever the two of them decided to do together with her whole heart.

"This is only a start," Dave promised her tenderly as he kissed her temple. "This is the third piece of the Penelope Garcia Rossi collection, even though we have not married yet, we will be. A 100 years from now you'll have pieces of jewelry stashed in various safe deposit boxes around the world as there is no way you can wear every single piece all the time since I plan on practically showering you with it."

Penelope didn't bother to protest that she knew very well how stubborn Dave was and that it would do no good.

"I'll just have to keep a massive jewelry box or even several that will go with us wherever we travel as I don't want to have to travel to some city just to retrieve a piece of jewelry," Penelope said, as she kissed him passionately. "I know it will be safer if I do keep the more expensive pieces in a safety deposit box somewhere, but if I do that it will be only one and only in a city where we decide to settle down for a few years. If we have to rent a safety deposit box at various banks, well, we'll just have to move my jewelry from bank to bank. I have no intention of traveling all over the world just to retrieve a piece of jewelry that I want to wear to a specific event. Besides, I have no intention of letting anybody know that it's real and not many people will recognize it for what it truly is. There is a certain safety in letting people think that it's cubic zirconia or something else and the fact that we know it's real is more than enough."

"Yes, that's probably a better option," Dave admitted, "as most people won't recognize it for the real deal that it really is, since not many people can afford real gems. We'll work something out, although your idea is a good one about simply transporting it wherever we decide to travel and rent safety deposit box until we move on again. I suppose you'll never really know what you need, and you don't want to be traveling to India to retrieve a necklace that you left in a safety deposit box there when the event you're going to attend is somewhere in say Italy."

"We'll let the bank transport it from place to place with plenty of security and if it's stolen, then while I'll be furious, since the fact that you were the one that gave it to me is more important than the jewelry itself at least we won't be caught in the middle of it. Yes, I know that we won't be able to be injured, even me, by that point in time if it ever happens, but still I'd rather not be caught in the middle of a robbery."

"But if we were then we could stop it," Dave said with an excited gleam in his eyes. "After all there's not much of anything that can really harm a vampire. We could turn the miscreants over to the police and make sure they are charged."

"You do have a point," Penelope conceded. "However, most thieves are not stupid enough to try rob us if they know we are vampires since most people are aware that they are a very vengeful race, not to mention stronger and faster then any mortal."

"That's true and that jewelry will be worth a fortune by that time. I'm not saying that we won't have insurance on every piece, because we will. However, there is no way that someone is going to get away with stealing something that is important to you, as the fact that you love it and not what I paid for it is more important," Dave said.

"We'll figure something out," Penelope said Dave nodded in agreement. "Thank you, it's lovely, just like the necklace and ring with the rubies and your crest you gave me for my birthday a few months ago. How you knew that rubies were my favorite gemstone when I've never told you that at least not in this life is beyond me."

"It was a few things that tipped me off," Dave told her quietly, even as he held his mate in his arms enjoying her warmth. "You wear a lot of red for one thing which tells me it's your favorite color."

"Alright, red is my favorite color I admit that, however, that is not enough for you to know that rubies are my favorite stone," Penelope said. "There has to be something else to have made you realize that I love rubies, even though I've never been able to afford any and just because I love red doesn't mean necessarily that rubies are my favorite stone."

"Well, I have noticed several other things," Dave admitted, "but just to make sure, I asked Emily and JJ and they admitted that they had seen you in Tiffany's admiring the ruby jewelry, but how you never actually picked anything up, as you knew you couldn't afford it."

"I can admire things without actually it being my favorite," Penelope pointed out thinking that Dave had been smart to ask her two best girlfriends.

"True, but they said you did it almost every time the three of you went to some place that had a jewelry shop and that you just couldn't seem to pull yourself away. This told me that you loved rubies, but that you never bought any because you couldn't afford the high quality stones, just the cheap stuff and what's the point of having it if it isn't the real thing?" Dave said rhetorically.

"Most would be happy with the fake stuff," Penelope pointed out.

"Well, rubies are supposed to stir the imagination and arouse the senses for passionate people and that's probably why you love them so much, as you're definitely a passionate person. They are also said to guarantee health, wealth and wisdom and the person who owns them is supposed to have success in love," Dave explained.

"Well, that's definitely me, but I had you before I ever owned any ruby jewelry, so whether the the story is true or not I have no idea," Penelope said.

"It doesn't really matter, you love rubies and so I'm willing to shower you with them," Dave said, "but you also need a variety, which is why I got you that diamond tennis bracelet instead of something with rubies this time."

"Thank you for the gift I love it and it is absolutely gorgeous," Penelope assured Dave, as she cuddled into his arms placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're more than welcome," Dave promised to kissing the top of her head. "You've already changed my life so much and we haven't even been together all that long. If you only knew what my life has been like after you died in my arms then you would realize why you are so important to me. I can describe it to you sure, but it's not the same as actually experiencing it for yourself."

"My memories are slowly starting to return the more time we spend together," Penelope said. "I believe I have most of the ones of our previous relationship now. We were so happy together weren't we? Despite my father not wanting you around, because you were a vampire."

"Yes, we were," Dave agreed quietly, as he remembered that time, as the memories were rather bittersweet now that his mate was back at his side. "My whole existence changed the minute I met you and I realized almost at once that you had become the center of my universe. When you died in my arms and I killed your father in revenge I very nearly broke my promise to you, as I sought a way to kill myself. On the inside I was grieving and shouting out in my rage at the universe for taking you from me and begging the gods to just to kill me, so I no longer had to deal with the agony of half my soul being ripped away. Finally, sometime later I came to my senses and realized that keeping my promise to you was more important than anything else, so I survived, even if I didn't really live until after we had met again."

"I'm sorry I left you," Penelope said gently, even as she put a gentle hand on his cold cheek. "It was never my intention to cause you pain like you went through once I died."

"You can't blame yourself," Dave told her gently, but firmly. "It wasn't your fault at all that your father hated vampires with such rage and passion. What caused him to hate vampires I don't know and to tell you the truth I really don't care. If I could get my hands on him again, if he hadn't been dead for over six hundred years, I would torture him for a year for what he put me through and you as well, as we should've been together for centuries."

"You really wouldn't do that would you?" Penelope asked looking up into Dave's usually compassionate, intelligent and warm brown eyes but all she saw there was a hot, deep-seated rage.

"I would," Dave promised her with it growl, even as he held her tenderly kissing her forehead several times. "What your father did was unforgivable and back then things were a lot more primitive. Any vampire would have responded the same way to the death of their mate, before seeking their own. I would've tortured him for days at least after taking him somewhere where his screams would not possibly be heard and I would finally have killed him maybe a month or two later or possibly a year just like I said a moment ago. In my opinion his death was much too quick and all because I was grieving for your loss and the loss of our child. If I had been thinking straight I would have just knocked him unconscious and taken him away somewhere where I could torture him in peace. Only after I was finished with him I would've torn his body into very tiny pieces and buried the remains where they would never have been discovered."

Penelope wasn't sure how to respond to that, but Dave was continuing, "Even today there're certain lines you do not cross, if you don't want to meet your death at the hands of a vampire. One of those lines is that you do not interfere in the relationship of a vampire and their mate, either by trying to take them for yourself, injuring them in someway or killing them, even on accident. Once you are a vampire yourself, you will understand more deeply in your soul exactly what I mean, as normally, we are not so violent, even though we are predators, but if you cross certain boundaries then we will respond with deadly force."

"I believe I understand," Penelope said finally after thinking about it for long time.

"You do, at least partly, just not deep in your soul," Dave said the warmth and love returning to his eyes. "We are predators by nature, even if most of us don't give that part of our personalities free reign, unless necessary, at least not in this century. We are much like wild animals in certain aspects of our personality as well as human with human emotions. Like for example we will defend our territory from intruders and kill if necessary. The only thing I know of that can get a vampire absolutely mad with rage is to harm their mate in some way. It doesn't matter of that's because of rape, by killing them or through some other means, especially if it happens after they have met and are together sexually. This is one of the many reasons that vampires who have discovered their mate, and their mate is mortal most of us prefer to turn them immediately into what they are, so they are much less likely to come to harm physically anyway. We can't be conked on the head by a mugger for instance and have our valuables stolen, as we are more than a match for any mortal mugger since we can't be knocked unconscious, injected with a drug, chloroformed, stunned with a taser or by any other method."

"And yet you left me mortal and gave me the right to make the decision as to when I wanted to be changed," Penelope said.

"Yes, I did and it was the right decision, even if I worry about you constantly, particularly when I am away with the team," Dave admitted. "However, you had been living on your own for years before we met again and you know how to look after yourself and carry pepper spray in your purse in case of an emergency, not to mention you have your magic to fall back on if necessary. Your purse also weighs enough that you could whack somebody that is trying to do you harm and they would likely be knocked off their feet at the very least. In other words, you take sensible precautions and the odds of you being attacked are relatively low. However, that doesn't mean I don't worry about you, just that I know the likelihood of something actually happening to you are no worse then anybody else's chances. Besides, you wear my crest, on your finger and around your neck and even most mortals know the Rossi coat of arms since my family is millennia old and go back all the way to what is believed to be the beginning of the vampire race. Although it's certainly possible, even likely that our race is much older. Most people will know that you are under my protection and that if they don't want to face my retribution they'll leave you alone."

"Is that why you gave me such an expensive necklace and ring," Penelope said not having realized that they were so important.

"Partly, but also it was your birthday and I wanted to give you something really nice," said Dave, "and there's no rule that says that such a nice piece of jewelry can't also have a practical purpose and if it protects you from certain criminal elements then I'm all for it."

"Well, I love my necklace and ring and I definitely love the man that gave them to me," said Penelope, as she snuggled into Dave's arms kissing the side of his neck.

"You better stop that or we're going to head directly upstairs," Dave growled playfully, although he always felt that way and in fact he wanted to carry his, Penelope upstairs and fuck her senseless. He had to remember to be gentle constantly, since she was still easily breakable, but once she was a vampire that would no longer be true and he could hardly wait for that day.

"Good! Then my plan is working!" Penelope said with a grin, "as that is exactly what I want you to do."

"In that case, I don't see any reason to deny your request," Dave said eagerly, as he picked his mate up easily in his arms and began to race up the stairs and vampire speed Penelope laughing all the way as her mate had responded exactly the way she knew he would.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Special delivery," called the voice of Derek Morgan as he entered Penelope's office.

"Oh, they're beautiful," Penelope said that she turned around in her chair and saw all the gorgeous red roses that Morgan was carrying a large vase.

"Who are they from?" Morgan asked her, "as I didn't think inquire of the deliveryman."

"Who do you think?" Penelope asked, as she found the card and read it. "I would never accept roses from anyone, except Dave and that's who they're from, well, unless they were from one of my brothers or sisters. However, they would never send me red roses, since they mean love, usually romantic love, so there's only one person they could've been from."

"Well, Rossi sure does have good taste," Morgan said trying to keep his voice normal.

"Yes, he does, as he's constantly sending me roses to put on the mantlepiece in the living room at our house while he's out of town, although this is certainly a first for my office," Penelope agreed. "I suspect that the reason he did it, was so that the other women who have been making nasty remarks in my hearing about how I could have possibly gotten someone as gorgeous as Dave and this will shut them up for awhile once they find out about the roses. Those remarks that are deliberately said within my hearing range don't bother me, but this is Dave's way of protecting me and to show those women that they have no chance with him."

"I would think the necklace and the ring you wear would do that for you," Morgan said.

"Well, I do tend to keep the necklace tucked under my blouse, except when I need to display it and the ring isn't really noticeable unless you are actually looking at my right hand."

"You should display the necklace, baby girl," Morgan told her, "and it will make those women back off far more effectively than the roses will."

"I'll think about it," Penelope said thinking that it was a good idea, although she was rather surprised that Morgan had suggested it, considering that he didn't exactly approve of her relationship with David Rossi.

"So where do you want me to put these dozen roses?" Morgan asked.

"Right over there will be fine," Penelope said pointing at one of the few clear spot on her desk. "It's a good thing that Dave only got a dozen because nothing larger would fit in my small office."

"You mean he's sent you more than it dozen before?" asked Morgan surprised knowing that even a dozen roses could be close to 75 bucks depending on where you bought them.

"Oh, yes, he sends me three dozen roses every couple weeks, for the mantelpiece in the living room at home as roses don't last more than two or three weeks tops. He seems to remember no matter what he's doing that I have either just thrown the three dozen he sent me out or I'm about to, because they are dead, but haven't had a chance. He's done that ever since the beginning and it's one of his ways of apologizing for being gone so much," Penelope explained.

Morgan whistled appreciatively as three dozen roses could be anywhere from a 200 to nearly 250 bucks or more as he doubted very much that Rossi had gone to someplace like Walmart to buy them, as they probably came from a very expensive and exclusive flower shop, as he couldn't see his teammate buying cheaply just to save some money. Most vampires were insanely rich, well the ones that were hundreds of years old were and considering that his baby girl was his mate he would only want to give her the best, as the ring and the necklace that Garcia always wore now should prove. Morgan knew very well that the rubies in both were real as there was no way that Rossi would buy fake, not for the woman he loved, as he would consider them beneath her.

"Yes, I know he likes spoiling me and when I tell him to stop it doesn't do any good and he does what he wants anyway, so I don't see any point of arguing with him," Penelope admitted with a little smile. "Besides, if Dave's anything, it's stubborn. He claims I deserve to be spoiled and so that's exactly what he's going to do and roses is the least of it."

Morgan tried to keep his posture and body language normal, because it was clear from the way that his baby girl was talking that she loved Rossi, so that was another nail in his hope for a relationship at some point with her.

He had no chance with her and he knew that, but he couldn't stop himself from hoping that his baby girl and Rossi would have a falling out, even though logically he knew that was not going to happen, but his heart kept hoping.

He knew that he was just going to have to give up on any hope of a relationship with Penelope, as he didn't think that anything was going to break up her and Rossi, particularly if they were mates and Garcia seemed to believe they were. Just because he didn't believe in such things didn't mean others didn't. It wasn't that there weren't plenty of fish in the sea, it was just that he had been attracted to Penelope from the first day they had met, but his baby girl had made it clear from the beginning that she wasn't interested in a romantic relationship with him. He had often wondered if she had been hurt so deeply in the past that she was unwilling to get into a relationship at all, other then very short term. However, apparently that was not the case, because David Rossi had just come to work at the BAU and they were in a relationship almost immediately afterwards.

Morgan still wondered how two people so different could be mates, but Reid had explained the concept to him and told him that he didn't have to believe it, but he didn't have a right to interfere. He had also assured him that no vampire would mistreat their mate, for they may find a way to leave them no matter how painful it was, like by finding a way to kill themselves leaving their mate alone. The other one would then find a way die as well, as mates could not live without each other once they were found, particularly not after the first penetration by the male's cock had occurred and the release of that vampire's semen into the body of their mate. Really it was more information then Morgan had needed or wanted to know, but he supposed he had brought it on himself by not just accepting that things couldn't be changed, so he trying to get over his crush on his best friend.

Besides, he might not like it, but Morgan knew deep down it was true for he had known couples in the past that died within a very short amount of time of each other, both werewolves and vampires as he suspected that they had also been mates, just as his baby girl and Rossi were, although he didn't know for sure, but it was certainly the logical conclusion and likely the right one considering the facts he had available.

Besides, he couldn't see his baby girl allowing herself to get pregnant if she wasn't sure that her relationship with Rossi was solid, as she was just to careful to have a child that she might have to raise by herself, much less three of them.

The two of them chatted for a few more minutes before Morgan headed back to the bullpen to get back to the paperwork he hated so much, but that he knew was necessary.

Once Morgan left Penelope sighed relieved that her friend was gone, as she could tell that Morgan had a gigantic crush on her and had for some time, even though she had never encouraged him. However, it was there nonetheless, so their relationship could best be described at the moment as strained.

Penelope wasn't about to give Morgan any hope that they would ever be anything more than friends, so he was just going to have to get over his crush on her on his own, as there was no way she could help him with it. It was likely she would just make things worse, but at least he was trying, even if he wasn't being successful at the moment.

Penelope gazed at the gorgeous roses that Dave had sent her and she knew she was going to have to find a way to thank him, although she knew that he would wave it off by saying something along the lines that as long as she appreciated them that was enough thanks for him. Dave didn't really seem to want anything in return for his generosity other than her love and affection which she was happy to give him and he seemed more than satisfied with that.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Persephone! I'm so happy to see you! I expected you to come down and see me much sooner once you heard about my serious relationship," Penelope exclaimed, as she gave her sister a hug and then ushered her inside.

She had heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it could be, as it was to late at night for casual visitors, but when she had discovered her sister on the other side of the door she had hurriedly unset the alarm and opened the door giving her sister a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've picked you up at the airport," said Penelope.  
"I wanted to surprise you," Persephone smiled, as she observed her sister who was almost glowing with happiness.

"Well, next time you had better call in advance, as I work long hours and you're lucky that I'm actually home," Penelope told her sister. "By the way, you look fabulous, you've been losing weight, haven't you?"

While Persephone was still a big boned just as Penelope was she was also now slimmer, although by no means skinny, as that wasn't really possible with the way both she and her sister were shaped. However, she was certainly well-endowed with not an ounce of fat on her body anymore.

"I have actually," Persephone admitted blushing. "I started going to the gym, even though you know what I think about exercise, but that was one of the things that Steven started teasing me about, making sly little comments about the fact that I was overweight. I decided that it was time I took control of myself and so I started going to the gym and the pounds just seemed to melt off. I'm not saying it wasn't a lot of work, because it was, but now that I'm at my appropriate weight so long as I go to the gym several times a week I'll never gain all that extra weight back.

"If I get my hands on Steven I'll strangle him for making you feel bad about yourself," said Penelope being totally serious and not her usually bubbly, cheerful self. "He'll wish he had never been born by the time I'm done with him, because as it is I'm tempted to ruin his financials and do other things that will make him wish he'd never said those things to you."

"Don't do that," Persephone said alarmed. "I don't want you getting in trouble. I'm fine and I have seen more than one man looking at me appreciatively ever since I lost all that weight, so it hasn't all been bad."

"You need to break up with that asshole," Penelope told her vehemently. "It's clear that he doesn't appreciate you, even if there have been certain benefits to you losing all that weight. Dave is going to have trouble telling us apart now, since you have lost quite a bit of weight and we're much closer in size now, although I'm still a little bigger. As for me, I don't have time to actually go to the gym, not with my job, but since Dave adores me this shape I wouldn't seriously consider it, in any case."

"Well, it's not like you are really overweight as there's probably not more then 10 maybe 15 pounds between us now," Persephone said. "Sure, you could stand to lose a little, maybe 5 or 10 pounds, but believe me, I was more like 30 or 40 pounds overweight and not just 5 or 10, but with the way our bodies are shaped you can't really tell, in any case. So where is this David Rossi I've heard so much about?" Persephone asked finally.

"He's actually out of town with the rest of the team," Penelope said. "I expect him to be calling me any minute though, as he always calls before he knows I'll be in bed. Sometimes we only talk for a few minutes, but sometimes we talk for hours until I tell him I have to get some sleep. It all depends if he and the team are still busy working or if they turned in for the night. He should be home in a few days and I want you to stay here with me until he returns."

"Oh, no, I have a hotel room," Persephone protested.

"Dave, will insist you stay with us and in fact he'll be secretly relieved, because I'm pregnant, you know and he worries about me constantly," Penelope said. "If it was just a normal pregnancy then he wouldn't worry so much, but this pregnancy will not be normal, as even half vampires grow much faster then a normal baby, so Dave has every right to be concerned for my well-being."

"I know, that's why I had to visit just to see how you were getting on," Persephone said, "but it's obvious to me that you're happy, as you're practically glowing and that's not just the fact that you're carrying a baby."

"I am, I'm very happy with Dave. He treats me like a princess. In fact the roses over there on the mantle are from him and it's his way of apologizing for having to be gone so much," said Penelope pointing at the banquet of three dozen red roses sitting in a huge gorgeous crystal vase on the mantelpiece.

"Wow! They're gorgeous," Persephone said, as she saw a huge vase with all the red roses.

"I think so," Penelope said with a smile, "and you know that roses have always been my favorite flower, as I'm a romantic at heart and roses, particularly red ones, are the epitome of romance and love."

"So are you planning on getting married sometime?" Persephone asked curiously.

"We are, yes, but only because that's what I want, as Dave doesn't care one way or the other, but that's only because most vampires don't care about marriage. Once they meet their mate they just know and don't care about such things as a piece of paper saying that we are husband and wife," explained Penelope.

Penelope had never told any of her siblings about the dreams she had been having for five years before she and Dave had finally found each other and she had no intention of mentioning those dreams now, as they were a private thing. The only reason she had told JJ was because it had been the only way to explain exactly why she had accepted Dave's advances so easily when they had just met.

"So do you know what you are having yet or is it too early to tell?" asked Persephone as she patted her sister's stomach which was just beginning to poke out a little.

"Yes, I do, as Dave and I just found out since vampire babies, even ones that are only half grow at a phenomenal rate as I said. I'm only three weeks along, but that's almost halfway, as I'll give birth in another five, actually make that four because I'm going to have a c-section about a week in advance," said Penelope.

"Why?" Persephone asked. "Why not just give birth naturally?"

"Because for one thing with a vampire baby that just isn't safe, even one that's not a full vampire," Penelope explained. "There're certain risk with being pregnant with a vampire's children, as because of their rapid growth it's quite possible that a baby could crack my pelvis or even put their foot through my kidney or my bladder. It's the reason that why Dave is so worried, because if anything happens to me well, he'll find a way to get himself killed vampire or not. What makes it worse for him is he's not here to help me out and if anything happens and he's not close enough to be here to turn me into a vampire, which is going to happen anyway at some point and I die, he'll kill himself. He really wants to be here for the birth, just in case he has to turn me into what he is sooner than we expected, because of complications."

"I see," Persephone said thoughtfully. "There's probably a way around him actually being here if he can't be."

"Probably, but he wants it to be his venom that changes me, since I am his mate it is his privilege, but just so long as I survive he'll be happy," explained Penelope.

"Did you mention that magic would probably help heal you fast enough so that you wouldn't die?" asked Persephone.

"I did and that did relieve his mind quite a bit, but that doesn't mean he isn't going to worry a little until these babies are born," Penelope said.

"Did you say babies instead of baby?" Persephone asked catching on to what her sister had said immediately, but then Persephone was no dummy and was just as intelligent in her own way as her twin sister Penelope was.

"Yep," Penelope said with a grin, "triplets."

"This is great news," Persephone squealed excitedly.

"I think it is, especially since I've wanted children for the last few years, but I wanted one with the man I loved and now I'm getting three," Penelope said with a mile wide grin. "If this pregnancy goes well as I hope I'll be willing to get pregnant again and Dave's agreed to have some more a few months down the road of course, so long as the birth of these three goes smoothly."

"So the sexes?" asked Persephone.

"It's two girls and a boy," Penelope said, "and when Dave heard that he was over the moon with happiness. Dave, spoils me on a normal basis anyway, but when he heard that he was going to have two daughters and a son, well he went way overboard and roses are the least of it."

Penelope showed her sister her wrist and Persephone examined in the beautiful diamond tennis bracelet that she was wearing.

"Wow! That's gorgeous! Subtle and discreet and it must be worth a fortune," Persephone said.

"To Dave money doesn't matter, just making me happy does," Penelope said with a dreamy expression. "It's hard to argue with him, because I know I would never have been able to afford something as nice as this unless I saved for 20 or 30 years. However, if he couldn't afforded it he never would've gotten it for me, so trust me, he has more money than he could spend in centuries, even if he keeps buying me ultraexpensive presents like this one. I suspect that every time I get pregnant with one or more of our children that he'll buy me something similar, in other words, ultraexpensive. It doesn't do any good to tell him not to do it, because he's just as stubborn as you and I are and if he thinks that I deserve a present then he's going to do what he wants. I also suspect that when things like anniversary and birthdays and so forth come up, I'll be getting something just as expensive, since it's not like he can take me out to dinner, since he doesn't eat and soon I won't be able to either. I've already told him that I'm not going to some fancy restaurant and enjoy myself when he can't join me and that it wasn't fair for him to watch me eat when he couldn't."

"Sound reasoning," Persephone said.

"I thought so. Besides, I'll be a vampire soon anyway, so I won't be able to eat either after I am, so we're just going to have to find some other way to celebrate special days," Penelope said with a grin. "I might add that I also have a smaller banquet of roses sitting on my desk in my office, even if that one is only a dozen instead of three dozen."

"I can't wait to meet your beau," Persephone said using the old-fashioned word for boyfriend.

"You will," Penelope promised. "So enough about me how long are you staying for?"

"Well, I left my shop in the capable hands of my two assistants, so I can stay here with you for as long as I want."

"I really wish you would move here so that we can see each other more often," Penelope said, "but I do understand that you have an obligation to run your shop and to the community."

"I have been thinking about expanding," Persephone admitted, "and so long as the shop there stayed open, well, I doubt anybody, except the family would miss me. You did email me about possibly being changed into a vampire at the same time you were, correct?"

"Yes," Penelope agreed, "and I hadn't heard back from you, except that you were thinking about it. I told Dave that you might have met someone and were a serious relationship and in that case you wouldn't want to be changed."

"No, I broke it off with Steven just recently, as he was getting to possessive and after all you have told me I'm glad I did," Persephone said with a shudder. "He was always going through my stuff behind my back, as I caught him at it a few times and he was always demanding where I had been and who I had been seeing. It was getting to the point that I couldn't even go to the grocery store or out with some girlfriends without him demanding where I had been or where I was going."

"It's a very good thing you broke it off then, because it sounds like you had a budding abusive relationship in the making," Penelope told her sister, with a grim expression. "I might not be a profiler like the others, but I've been on the team long enough to know that that's exactly what was occurring with Steven. Once a person, usually a man, starts questioning where you've been and searching your stuff when you're not there and even when you catch them they don't appear at all ashamed of themselves, which is one of the signs of an abusive relationship starting. After that, it's only a short step from doing that to actually turning abusive and pretty soon he would have started hitting you. Likely at first it would appear an accident, but then he'd do it again and again until that person, usually a woman, believes she deserves to be hit, even if nothing could be farther from the truth. Very few women run away from their abusive relationships, instead believing that they deserve what they get and it usually takes quite a lot in order to get away from the abuse. Unfortunately, a lot of times it's only when the abuse starts to happen to their children that they wake up, get out of there and get help."

"Well, if what you say is true I'm glad I broke it off, although we had been going for over six months, nearly eight actually," Persephone said shuddering at the possibility that her sister had presented.

"Believe me, it's better to have discovered what Steven is really like before you actually married him if that was in the cards," Penelope informed her sister. "You would've had a lot more trouble getting out of a marriage, then a relationship."

"That's very true," Persephone agreed immediately. "I know I stayed with him longer than I should have, but he was so handsome and at first he was very attentive and I was flattered that he had noticed me, especially since most overweight women don't get the gorgeous boyfriends. Come to think of it, it was after I started losing so much weight that he started to become so possessive."

"He just realized what a beautiful woman you really were and so wanted to keep you for himself," Penelope told her sister. "When you started to lose all that weight, you became quite a beauty and it wasn't that you weren't beautiful before, but a lot of men look past people like us who are bigger boned then those skinny model types. You really have changed a lot and have lost all your body fat, so that now all your curves are revealed instead of being hidden."

"So it was losing all that weight that started him being so possessive," Persephone realized.

"Yes, but you look spectacular. Still, I'm certainly glad you broke up with him, although when you go back home you need to really watch out for Steven, because he might show up and try to convince you to take him back. A lot of women do so thinking that they love the man in question and then the relationship turns even more abusive," Penelope warned her sister.

"I was thinking about moving out here as I told you earlier, so perhaps, I'll enact my plan to start a shop here sooner than I was planning to and leave the other one for my assistants to run," Persephone said.

"That's excellent, as putting the distance between you and Steven is a good idea, as he'll have trouble tracking you down if you move to a whole other state and I for one will be happy to have my twin closer, so we can visit more often," Penelope approved. "Steven could track you down, but it would take a lot of effort and I don't see him doing that as there are other fish in the sea. I only wish we had enough on him to have him arrested and thrown in jail, because he sounds like a predator. It's very likely that he's done it before and perhaps, even killed the woman that he was dating at the time. Unfortunately, criminals are often clever, so sometimes there isn't enough evidence to convict, even if you believe you know who did it. What I want you do is give me Steven's full name and as much as you know about him as I plan on checking the FBI files to see if he's listed as a person of interest. It's quite possible that he's done it before and as I said there might not have been enough evidence to get a conviction."

"You think he's a predator?" asked Persephone alarmed.

"It's a possibility only," Penelope said. "He might've been reported for abuse of other women, or nobody might have reported him as a lot of times in those cases women don't file a report, even though they should. I know that Dave or even me would be happy to contribute some funds to open your new shop."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary," Persephone protested.

"Opening a new shop is expensive and trust me, Dave has more money than God, but then most vampires are vastly wealthy, especially ones as old as Dave is. Not to mention the fact Dave's opened an account in my name and put $100 million into it, even though I protested that it wasn't necessary. He told me in no uncertain terms that as soon as I am changed, that he will be increasing the amount quite substantially and that there was nothing I could do to stop him from doing what was right, because it was his job to support me, since I was his mate. He told me that he would teach me how to invest, so that I never run out because once I'm a vampire I won't ever die and even those that are immortal need things, clothes, places to live and so forth. Also apparently it's standard practice to give a new vampire a certain amount of money, so that they can learn how to invest and to increase it, unless they're already individually wealthy. However, Dave is going above and beyond what is considered standard, because I am his mate and he loves me more than his own life, so wants me to be able to buy whatever I want without always having to come to him for money."

"So basically, you're saying that you're now filthy rich, because Dave went above and beyond what is standard practice or at least he will once you actually go through the transformation," Persephone said.

"Yes, that's basically correct and I'm not going to tell you how much he's told me he's going to add to my account once I go through the transformation probably in another year. However, trust me, when I say I can't see myself ever spending that amount no matter how long I live. However, I do know that inflation might rise even further then it has, as you never really know and it's always good to have financial security, although Dave would never allow me to do without. If you decide to be changed into a vampire don't be surprised if Dave opens up an account in your name and puts at least a couple of million into it and he won't take no for an answer trust me on that," Penelope said.

"And why would he do that for me?" Persephone asked trying to understand.

"Because you're family," Penelope explained simply. "You're my twin and therefore, he considers you part of his family and if you ever needed help with a major problem he would be there in a flash to help you with it. Family means everything to most vampires, simply because they can be incredibly lonely, since they live basically forever and in that way Dave is no different."

"What about all other siblings though?" asked Persephone curiously.

"Well, he also considers them family, but he won't give them money unless they intend to be changed into vampires or they needed some to start a business of their own or were in some sort of financial difficulty then he would contribute. However, you're the one I'm closest to and since we're twins that's not really surprising. However, to Dave while the rest of our siblings are part of his family they will likely only play a very minor part in our lives, while you are likely to play a more major role, especially if you decide to move to either Virginia or Washington and start that second shop like you were talking about. I guarantee you when he hears about this Steven and how he acted like he did he'd be willing to fly down to California and pound him into the ground. He could do it quite easily without actually killing him since vampires are so super strong. However, Dave would settle for putting him in jail and if he actually has a record, well, that will be easier then if he doesn't. I'm just glad that you saw Steven for what he was and didn't make excuses for what he was doing like so many women would and you showed him the door," Penelope explained.

Persephone thought about what his sister had told her and realized that she would like David Rossi a great deal. Not only did he make her sister incredibly happy and apparently spoil her rotten, but he was willing to come to the aid of her sister. Willing to come to protect her from an abusive boyfriend and that told Persephone that family was important to him, but since family was also important to the Garcias, it was nice to know that her sister's mate had at least some of the same values.

"Alright, I'll stay with you until I'm ready to go home again," Persephone conceded remembering her sister's earlier offer. "I think I'll search out a good place for my store while I'm here and you are working and after you get home for the evening, perhaps, we can go out to dinner or something. Just so you know the only reason I didn't allow Steven anymore leeway was I heard your voice in my head telling me that what he was doing wasn't right and that no women deserved to be asked such intrusive questions like he was doing, especially when I hadn't done anything wrong. Your voice kept telling me that Steven shouldn't try to prevent me from leaving the house. Your voice also told me that if he didn't trust me by now, then I needed to get out of there, because he never would and that it was the start of him turning physically abusive."

"Yes, I've already told you that it was heading in that direction I'm just glad you listened to my voice in your head and I'm glad you decided to stay here, because it will relieve mine as well as Dave's mind considerably. Besides, I like having you stay with me while you're in the area, since we are don't see each other very often. Of course, if you do move here that will change, but I'm still happy to have you stay with Dave and I, as there's no point of you wasting money on a hotel when this place is huge with over 20 extra bedrooms," Penelope said. "You just need to talk to someone that knows the area and perhaps, knows where there's an empty storefront that you could rent. You have plenty of time to do that while you are here, since I'll be at work a lot. I would check out several, before you make a decision as some areas might be more expensive than others, although neither Virginia or Washington are cheap cities to live in."

"Neither is California," Persephone shrugged.

"Yes, that's true, but still California is cheaper then living in this area," Penelope said.

The two were prevented from saying anything farther, as Penelope heard the alarm unset. She was immediately out of her seat like a bolt of lightning and was at the front door just as it was opened by Dave.

After he had gotten in the house and closed the door Penelope waited no longer and was immediately in his arms kissing him for all he was worth. Dave immediately responded returning the passionate kiss sweeping his mate up into his arms hugging her tightly, but still remembering to be incredibly gentle, so he didn't hurt her or the babies she was carrying.

"Well, it's nice to know you missed me, kitten," Dave said, as soon as the kiss had broken, if only because Penelope needed to breathe, because technically he did not. His face broke out into a smile, as he held his mate tenderly as close to him as possible as he had missed her fiercely, while he was gone, but then he always did.

"Of course, I missed you," Penelope told him kissing him again. "I always miss you when you're gone on a case, even though we talk on the phone frequently. Come meet my sister as she just arrived a couple of hours ago out of the blue, without warning me she was coming."

"I did notice that there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway," Dave admitted. "So which sister is this? You have quite a few just as I do."

"The one I'm closest to, my twin Persephone," Penelope replied. "I told her she should've called me and told me she was coming, as I might not have been home, since I do tend to work long hours helping the team out. You know I was wondering why you hadn't called me and I was beginning to worry, because you never forget to do that before I go to bed, even if it's just to say goodnight because of the time difference."

"I'm sorry I worried you, kitten," Dave said sounding genuinely contrite, "but we wrapped up the case sooner than expected, even though the team's only been gone a couple of days and I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm glad to have you home," Penelope assured him kissing him again.

"That's obvious," Dave laughed, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I missed you more than I can say, but then I always do."

Penelope kissed his cheek and then led him into the den where she and her sister had been chatting.

"Dave, meet my twin sister, Persephone. Persephone meet my mate, David Rossi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Persephone," Dave said extending his hand, which Persephone shook. "Penelope, talks about you all the time and how much she misses her sister, so I'm glad you could coming visit."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Penny has told me quite a lot about you as well," Persephone responded, politely with a warm smile.

"My sister, is thinking about moving here and starting up another shop in this area," cut in Penelope. "She says she's been thinking about expanding for a few years and that she finally has the capital to do that."

"I'll be happy to donate if you need some extra capital as Penelope will be very happy to have you close by, so you can visit more often," Dave offered immediately, just as Penelope had known he would.

"Thank you, I might just take you up on that offer, as I've been told that it's more expensive in this area then it is back in California," Persephone responded politely. "I don't have to be back in California in any fixed amount of time, because I have a couple of very capable assistants that can look after my shop for me and make sure it runs smoothly. If they have any problems they have my number and can call me."

Persephone thought that David Rossi was an incredibly handsome man, but then all vampires were to varying degrees. However, the way he shook her hand confidently being incredibly gentle, so that he didn't crush it showed that he was used to being around humans and knew how fragile they were, at least to someone with a vampire's immense strength. Also the way that he refused to let go of her sister, as he kept his arm securely around her waist, as the two of them shook hands told Persephone several things and that what Penelope had told him about how the two of them adored each other was correct. Dave held her sister very gently and tenderly, as if she was a fragile treasure that he was afraid of breaking, while her sister was happily leaning into his side, her head was on his shoulder, obviously feeling very safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved.

"You can stay with us for as long as you're here," Dave said making sure Persephone understood that it was an offer that couldn't be refused.

"Penny's already insisted that I call the hotel and go pick up my stuff and stay with you two while I'm here," Persephone laughed. "She assured me that you wouldn't mind and that you would in fact insist."

"Penelope, knows me well and I already told her that if you came to visit that you would stay with us, so she was absolutely correct in insisting that you do," Dave said with a smile. "Believe me, this place is really too big by half, for just the two of us, although soon we'll have three little ones that will make this a true home, instead of just a place we come when we are not working."

"It's getting late, so why don't I just show you to one of the guest rooms," Penelope suggested. "You can borrow a few of my things tonight and we can pick up your stuff at the hotel tomorrow."

"Alright, sis, I get the hint you two want to be alone," Persephone laughed delightedly and watched as her sister didn't even turn red in embarrassment just smiled a little. "I can't really blame you since Dave here has just gotten home after being gone for a few days."

Penelope just rolled her eyes at her sister, while Dave chuckled at their antics. Garcia then led the way upstairs making sure she held onto the railing, so she couldn't possibly lose her balance due to her being pregnant. However, since Dave was right behind her she didn't worry to much, as she well knew he was prepared to catch her if necessary.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"You okay? You seem kind of melancholy the last few days?" asked Penelope her sister who she had a caught staring out one of the huge bay windows on the bottom floor.

She and Dave had indeed had a very nice reunion and had made love, before she had gotten some sleep, knowing that Dave had watched over her the whole night, whichmade her feel safe and secure.

"I'm fine," Persephone promised. "I'm just kind of sad, because seeing you so happy all the time it's making me rethink my entire relationship with Steven. I see how Dave treats you and then I think about the way that Steven treated me and realize that he never truly loved me, just saw me as a possession."

"These feelings are normal," Penelope told her sister sympathetically. "You'll find someone to love someday."

"I don't know about that," Persephone admitted. "Here I am a 31 year old woman and unlike our parents who found each other and married in their late 20s I still haven't found the love of my life."

"Are you looking for someone specific?" Penelope asked carefully, as the way her sister phrased that sentence was kind of strange and made her think that perhaps, her sister had been dreaming of someone specific just like she had.

"I've been having these really vivid dreams," Persephone finally admitted to her sister. "At first I just figured it was my overactive imagination coming out when I went to sleep, since I'm usually so serious when I'm awake, but then the dreams started repeating and were so similar that they might as well have been the same. I knew then that I was dreaming of my future mate."

"And what does this guy you keep dreaming about look like," Penelope asked quietly.

Persephone looked at her sister and saw that she was just trying to help out and so she began describing the tall dark haired handsome man that she had been dreaming about. "I'm pretty sure he's a vampire, although it's hard to tell since my dreams are often cloudy."

"I might know who you're talking about, but if it's who I think it's a very strange coincidence," Penelope said.

"Who do you think it is? Someone you know?" Persephone asked eagerly.

"Well, if who you've described to me is accurate I believe you've been dreaming about Aaron Hotchner who is indeed a vampire and also the unit chief at the BAU, where both Dave and I work. I can't be sure though until the two of you actually meet."

"That is strange considering that Dave and this Aaron Hotchner work together," admitted Persephone.

"What's even stranger is that Dave was Hotch's mentor when he first started at the BAU quite a few years ago now and they've been good friends ever since," Penelope said. "It was Dave along with Jason Gideon and Max Ryan, two humans who started the whole unit in the first place."

"That is strange, but you might very well be wrong, so it's too bad that you can't actually see what this guy looks like in my dreams if you'd be up to positively ID him then," said Persephone feeling hope that she would actually meet her mate, as the man in her dreams could be no one else.

"Well, I can arrange a meeting to where the two of you meet and I introduce you as my sister and let everything else take care of itself," Penelope said thoughtfully. "If you and Hotch are indeed mates, then he'll know immediately, as soon as he sets eyes on you and if you're not then you're just my sister who wanted to be introduced to the team that I consider family, even if we're not blood related."

Persephone considered it, then nodded.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Penelope asked.

"Ever since I was...I believe I was 26 or was it 27?" Persephone asked trying to remember. "I believe I was 27 when the dreams started."

"So why did you start dating Steven if you were having these dreams?" asked Penelope curiously.

"Well, I didn't date for a couple of years, nearly three actually, hoping I would meet this mysterious stranger, because I knew by then that I was having dreams of a possible future, one I longed for with every atom of my soul. However, the years passed and finally I gave up ever meeting the man in my dreams, thinking that despite the dream it wasn't meant to be, so when I met Steven and liked him well enough we started to date. Besides, I can admit now, although I couldn't back then, that I was lonely and longed for some male companionship, other than my brothers."

"I understand. So in your dreams did he ever tell you his name?" Penelope asked.

"No, or I would've done an internet search or asked you to, since you are much better with computers then I am," Persephone answered honestly.

Penelope nodded to herself for Dave had never told him in her dreams what his name was because it seemed like she should already know it and she was sure it was the same for her sister.

"Why you asking me all these questions?" asked Persephone suddenly. "How do you know what questions to ask for that matter?"

"Well, I've never told anyone, except for Dave of course, but I had dreams as well and the reason I asked you those questions is because Dave never told me his name either or I would've searched him out over the internet. The only difference is I started having dreams when I turned 25 and I knew that they had to be real because certain ones kept repeating over and over just like yours."

Penelope didn't mention that her dreams had been based in the past instead of the future like her sisters, as she didn't need to know that she and Dave had met before, at least not at the moment.

"Wow!" Persephone exclaimed in astonishment. "What are the odds that both of us started having dreams about our future mates and just a couple of years apart to."

"It's not really all that strange actually, because we are identical twins and they often share a special bond, even nonmagical ones, so if one has an ability then the other is likely to have it as well," Penelope said. "What is strange however, is that both our mates are vampires who just happen to be good friends, so I would say that fate has a very ironic sense of humor, if I'm right about Hotch being the man you've been looking for, for 4 years."

"Well, the dreams started on my birthday, so yes, it has been 4 years. A little over that actually," Persephone said.

"Well, mine started on my birthday to, except on my 25th instead of my 27th," Penelope said.

"Well, our dreams can often cause things to happen, which is why we're taught to dream in pleasant nonsense in the first place," Persephone said. "Magic often leaks out when we are unconscious and if we dream something bad, then it could actually take place whether or not we mean it to."

"Believe me, I know and just like me I'm sure you tried every possible method to prevent your dreams from becoming so realistic and nothing's worked," Penelope said.

"I did," Persephone admitted, "and from the way you're talking, you must've tried every available method that you knew of and nothing worked."

"No, nothing and those dreams were slowly starting to drive me crazy with sexual need if nothing else," Penelope said. "I woke up nearly every morning with my sheets soaked in sweat and other things. I was really lucky to get three or four hours a night, especially for the last year before Dave and I met. More often than not I was so tired when I went in to work, I'm surprised that none of the team commented on it, but perhaps, I hid it better than I believed. As soon as Dave and I met however, my dreams stopped completely, because I had finally found what I had been subconsciously searching for and I haven't had one since."

"Or your teammates simply felt that you would tell them what the problem was when you were ready, as I'm sure they didn't feel comfortable butting into your personal life, unless you brought it up first, unless it affected your work performance," Persephone suggested. "And of course, you haven't had anymore dreams, because you finally met your mate, which is what those dreams are all about in the first place, so once the two of you met the dreams disappeared as they had done their job and were no longer needed."

"You know I hadn't thought of it like that, but you're likely right because they're all really big on privacy when it comes to their personal lives and I can't really blame them for that considering how often work interferes in our free time," Penelope mused, "And you're also likely right about why the dreams disappeared as it does make sense."

"So when can you introduce me to this Aaron Hotchner?" Persephone asked looking up at her sister pleadingly.

"Well, I'll try to arrange something in the next week or two," Penelope murmured thoughtfully. "I would prefer to introduce you away from work, so that you two have time to talk if he is your mate like we suspect. Of course, if I can't think of a way to introduce you away from work and our teammates then I'm simply going to have to invite you into Quantico to introduce you to the rest of the team. Perhaps, I can get Dave to help, as he knows Hotch best because they've been friends for a very long time."

"No, let's not bring Dave into this unless it's absolutely necessary," Persephone begged. "I'd be so embarrassed to tell a near total stranger about my dream and even more embarrassed if we turn out to be wrong."

"Dave would understand, as he believed it when I told him about the dreams I'd been having about him, as he is a vampire of considerable means that has seen and heard of a lot of strange things in his long life," Penelope tried to persuade her sister, but Persephone kept shaking her head. "Alright then, we'll keep it to ourselves and I'm going to have to think of a way to introduce the two of you, even if I have to bring you into my place of work in order to do that."

"Thank you so much, Penny," Persephone said, as she gave her sister a hug looking far happier then she had a few minutes ago.

"You're welcome, but if I can't work out a way to introduce the two of you within a couple weeks and we're going to have to bring Dave into it," Penelope cautioned her sister.

"Alright, but let's try to figure out a way to do it ourselves first," Persephone agreed.

"We can do that, but we're not using a valuable resource, namely Dave since he and Hotch have been friends for decades," Penelope said. "It would be much easier if you let me bring him into it."

"Not yet," Persephone said. "I know you trust him and I do too a little, but I hardly know him and until I do..."

"I definitely understand," Penelope said finally giving in for she knew that her sister didn't trust very easily and she likely trusted people she didn't know even less thanks to Steven, so if Hotch was truly her mate he had his work cut out for him to gain her sister's trust, although she was sure that bossman was up to the challenge.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Hotch I'd like you to meet my sister, Persephone," Penelope introduced.

Aaron Hotchner just stared at Persephone as if transfixed and Dave nearly chuckled out loud in amusement, as he knew exactly what had occurred, even if it was something of a surprise.

As off-the-wall as this situation considering that he and Penelope were mates, apparently so were Persephone and Aaron. Dave knew very well that Penelope hadn't been expecting this when she had introduced her sister to her boss, but then again, he hadn't expected it either, as who could really predict a situation like this? One where twin sisters were the mates of two members of the same unit who were vampires and also old friends. All he had done was invite his friend after work back to his place for a conversation that didn't involve dead bodies and a drink or two, which he hadn't had a chance to do since he had come back to the BAU, as he had been so wrapped up in Penelope, which he knew his friend understood.

Dave looked at his mate and saw her satisfied smile and thought he had been wrong about Penelope not expecting her sister and Aaron to be mates. He was going to have to ask her how she had known, or at least suspected that her sister and Aaron Hotchner were mates, but as Dave thought about it for a few moments he realized that since Penelope and Persephone were identical twins it was possible that his mate's sister had been dreaming of a dark haired vampire just like his, Penelope had done for him. The only difference in Persephone's dreams would have been that they would have been based in the future instead of the past. If that was the case, then Penelope had probably questioned her sister about it and then had her describe the man in her dreams.

Of course, Penelope couldn't have been absolutely sure that it was Aaron in her sister's dreams, so the only way to solve the problem was to introduce Persephone Garcia to one Aaron Hotchner.

If that was the case, Dave was surprised that Penelope hadn't come to him for help, as he could have arranged something much sooner then she could, since he was good friends with Aaron. However, it was possible that Persephone hadn't wanted to tell a near total stranger about her rather intimate dreams and despite the fact that they were related through Penelope he still was a stranger, which would take time and effort to correct.

Still, it may have taken his mate awhile longer, if this opportunity hadn't fallen into her lap, for her sister and Aaron to meet, but finally she had seen an opportunity to introduce the two, so she had taken it and Dave couldn't blame her at all for that.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hotch said, as calmly as possible, even though his senses were reeling in shock. He had agreed to come over for drinks at Dave's place, because at least it gave him something to do outside of work and it wasn't like he had a busy social life. He had felt spending a couple of hours with his old mentor and friend David Rossi, his mate and also good friend as well as his subordinate Penelope Garcia and her sister would be a way for him to not be so lonely for awhile. He had stepped in the door of Dave's huge place and had looked around noticing that not much had changed, since he had last been here and although they was certain feminine touches around it was still basically, as it had been. He had followed Dave to the den where drinks had already been set out and found the Garcia sisters waiting. The moment he had set eyes on Persephone though everything in his worldview had shifted dramatically as Persephone Garcia was his mate, somebody he had never expected to find, considering that he was centuries old. Then again Dave was more than twice his age and so he was much older and he had only discovered his mate very recently. Still for his mate to be his technical analyst's sister, well the odds had to be absolutely astronomical, such a minuscule chance that the two of them were meant to be.

Hotch wasn't exactly sure how he got through over an hour of small talk as he couldn't stop shooting looks at Persephone and his mind was still trying to come to terms with the fact that the two of them were indeed mates, but somehow he managed.

He hadn't even been looking for his mate and she had practically dropped into his lap and for her to be Penelope Garcia's twin sister, her identical twin no less, well, the odds were so astronomical that he wasn't even sure that Reid could calculate them and he was a mathematical genius.

"Aaron, it's clear that your mind is elsewhere and so is Persephone's for that matter so maybe the two of you should take a walk or something," Dave suggested.

"Real subtle, Dave," Hotch chuckled, although inwardly he was grateful.

"I wasn't trying to be subtle," Dave informed his old friend. "It's clear to me that the two of you need some time to talk and if you want to take her back to your place that's fine so long as Penelope and I know that's she somewhere safe for the night or you're welcome to bring Persephone back here once you're done talking."

"I can take care of myself," Persephone told Dave with a frown. "I'm not some child that needs to be watched over."

"No, but you are part of my family and so it's nice to know where you are, especially at night, just so Penelope and I won't worry," Dave told her calmly, refusing to back down.

"This is a unfamiliar territory to you," Penelope added to her sister, "this isn't California out in the suburbs, where you know at least most of the people in the neighborhood by name. All Dave is suggesting is that you be careful since you don't know any of the people here, except for us. People get mugged or worse all the time and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. It's simple courtesy to let the people that you're staying with know where you are so they won't worry about your nonappearance."

Hotch nearly growled out loud at that possibility of his mate being mugged, but managed to contain it.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I snapped at you," Persephone apologized to Dave knowing that he was just looking after her welfare, since she was a stranger to the city and he didn't want anything to happen to her since she was the sister of his mate.

"Accepted," Dave said graciously.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Hotch asked courteously offering his arm. "I'll look after her for you."

Penelope nodded, as there was no one he trusted more then her boss, well, other than her mate and possibly Morgan, although at the moment Morgan was still acting like an ass, so perhaps, he shouldn't be considered in this case.

"We shall," Persephone agreed calmly saying goodbye to her sister and Dave before she took Hotch's arm.

"Take as much time as you want, just make sure you call if you're not going to be back tonight," Penelope told her sister. "I'll worry less if I know you're in for the night."

"Yes, worrywart," Persephone said teasingly.

Penelope didn't respond, just cuddled into Dave's shoulder as she watched the pair walk towards the front door and then disappear outside.

"So now that they're gone care to tell me how you knew that Aaron and Persephone would be mates?" Dave asked.

"I didn't, not for sure anyway," Penelope explained. "Persephone had been having the same kind of dreams that I did about you, except about Hotch instead and they were also based on the future instead of the past. I caught her sitting at the bay window one day a couple of weeks back and I asked her what the problem was, as she looked so sad and melancholy, which is pretty unusual for Persephone. She started off by telling me that she had started to compare the relationship we had and the one she had with Steven and that there couldn't be more difference between the two. The one that she had with Steven she came to realize wasn't an equal partnership and that he was doing his best to control her every move, particularly once she started to lose all that weight."

"He became possessive," Dave said with certainty and Penelope nodded.

"He did and she broke it off once she caught him going through her desk one too many times, which I had been advising her to do for months. Because of the things she had told me over email I knew that the relationship was likely to turn abusive if she didn't break it off beforehand, but considering my job I'm more aware of the evil people in the world than most," Penelope agreed. "In any case, she did start talking about those dreams she had been having and I managed to get her to tell me all about them and what the guy looked like. She begin to describe him and the whole time I was thinking, no, it couldn't be, because it would be an incredible coincidence if it just happened to be a man I knew pretty well considering I worked with him and had for years. However, the more she described him the more I was at least 90% certain of who she was talking about. I knew the only way to be positive was the for the two of them to meet and I was trying to figure out how to arrange something without making you or Hotch suspicious, but then you gave Persephone the opportunity to meet him by inviting him back here for drinks out of the blue and you know what happened from there."

"It would've been much easier if you had just told me about the problem as I would have invited Aaron back here for drinks sooner," Dave said and Penelope nodded knowing the truth of it.

"I know, but Persephone insisted that you not be told, as she didn't want to come off as someone who was crazy. I tried to tell her that I told you about the dreams I've been having, that you believed me and would do the same for her. However, to her you're still a near total stranger, so I did understand why she didn't want to bring you into the loop. I had to do what Persephone wanted or she would've been very upset with me and I likely felt as if I betrayed her confidence," Penelope said. "I would never betray my sister's trust, just as I would never betray yours, so I was in a rather difficult situation."

"I understand why you didn't tell me and you did turn out to be right, although I wish you had warned me in advance as I did receive one hell of a shock since I certainly didn't expect Aaron and your sister to be mates," Dave said with a chuckle, as he cuddled his mate close, his arm around her waist.

"There was really no way I could," Penelope said.

"No, there wasn't," Dave agreed after thinking about it, "Not without betraying your sister's confidence, anyway. So now that Persephone is off with Aaron I suspect she'll be staying with him tonight why don't we head upstairs and go to bed?"

"As much as I would love to I'm just too exhausted to even think about making love tonight," Penelope told Dave tiredly, knowing exactly what Dave was implying and she was just to tired for that tonight.

"In that case, I'll just put you to bed and lay beside you all night watching you sleep, as our relationship is about more than making love and it's my turn to take care of you instead," Dave said immediately. He rose from the couch where he was sitting and swept Penelope up into his arms, although he made sure he was gentle and once she was settled very comfortably against his chest he headed upstairs at vampire speed.

Dave delivered his mate directly to their bedroom and settled her very gently on their bed. "I'm just going to go set the alarm and I'll be right back."

"You go ahead, I'm capable of getting into my night things on my own," Penelope urged him.

Dave's studied her and then nodded seeing that she was indeed tired, but not punchy, so she was likely capable of getting undressed on her own despite the fact her body was changing due to the babies she was carrying.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Dave said gallantly bowing, causing Penelope to giggle tiredly and gestured for him to go on and do what he had to. She would be waiting on him when he returned and Dave disappeared out the bedroom door to do just that.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"I certainly didn't expect when I came over to to Dave's place tonight to meet someone I've been looking for all my life," Hotch said, as he took a sip of his whiskey mixed with blood.

"I don't know how you can expect something so major to happen unless you have access to a seer," Persephone offered.

"No, I suppose not," Hotch mused, even as he and Persephone sat across from each other in his own living room. "I'm not unhappy that the two of us met, in fact you have just changed my life for the better already and we've barely met. Really, being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be, as life can get rather boring and stagnant depending on how old you are, so sometimes it's hard to find something to do that you haven't done more than a hundred times before. I love my work, but it's my personal life that's been in the toilet for decades now."

"It's good to have somebody to share your life with," Persephone told Hotch gently with an understanding smile. "Believe me, I do understand because I know that my parents for example loved each other deeply and I was very devastated when they were killed in a car crash when Penny and I were just 18. All my siblings for that matter were devastated, but Penelope and I are the youngest, so it affected us more in different ways then it did the rest or at least differently. Yes, losing your parents is a little different then not having somebody to love on a personal level, but my point was that I wanted to relationship like my parents had and while I dated none of them ever measured up, particularly my last one Steven."

"So when are you going back to California?" Hotch asked very interested in the answer.

"I'll have to go back temporarily to make some arrangements," Persephone said. "However, I was planning on starting a shop here anyway and I was just going to start looking for a place for that while Penny was working."

"So you were planning on moving here?" asked Hotch happily.

"I miss my sister. We're identical twins after all and we're really close and I thought it was a good to get out of California for awhile," Persephone explained, simply. "I've been planning on expanding anyway, as my parents never had the knowledge or the capital in order to start another shop, but I did take some business courses online, so I do."

"So why do you want to get out of California?" asked Hotch already suspecting he knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Persephone.

"I was dating this guy, Steven for well over six months," Persephone began to explain softly. "I was so surprised and flattered when he took an interest in me when we met at this club, as I was overweight back then, much moreso then Penny is. People with my kind of figure don't normally attract the drop dead gorgeous guys and Steven was definitely that. I should've suspected something from the beginning, but I didn't, just happy that he seemed interested in me, as I hadn't dated in awhile, so I was lonely for a little male companionship besides my brothers. At first everything was going well then he started making comments about how I was a fat pig and so forth and I'm not sure why I didn't break it off right then, except I put it down to frustration with his work."

Hotch growled at that and wanted to go tear this Steven limb from limb, but knew he couldn't, although he was certainly tempted to do just that.

"Instead, I was determined to lose weight so Steven wouldn't leave me and so I started going to the gym, even though I had never been interested in exercise before. I even got myself a personal trainer who helped me work out an exercise program for myself that would work with my body type. I started going to the gym several times a week and the pounds started to melt off or at least it seemed that way and before I knew it just six months later I had lost over 30 pounds."

"Let me guess that's when Steven became rather possessive," Hotch suggested knowing that was the most likely scenario.

"Yes, that's when," Persephone agreed. "I had caught him going through my desk in my office more than once, but I brushed it off as him just being curious, but as soon as I had my current figure he became demanding wanting to know where I was at all times of the day and demanding to know who I had been with. It got to the point that I couldn't even go out with some girlfriends of mine without him wanting me to stay in with him or of him accusing me of cheating on him behind his back. Finally, I could take no more and when I caught him going through my desk yet again, as if looking for something. I broke it off, which he wasn't happy about, but I threw him out of my life before he could protest. However, Penny had warned me in the past about guys like him and she also told me when I got here that I was lucky I had broken it off when I did it as it was likely he would turn abusive considering his possessive attitude. I changed the locks on everything he had access to immediately as a precaution, as I thought maybe he'd had extra keys made without my knowledge."

"Your sister was right as that's the way you're relationship with this Steven was heading," Hotch said, as calmly as possible. He tried not to growl at what he had heard as he didn't want to scare Persephone after all, because for one thing it wasn't her, he was furious at, but this Steven who had treated his mate like a possession instead of the wonderful woman that she was. "It's happened numerous times in the past and it will happen numerous times in the future. Steven was just one of those people that became possessive the longer your relationship lasted, particularly after you lost all that weight, just in an effort to please him. However, from possessiveness he likely would've started hitting you, even if the first time seemed like an accident and he promised never to do it again, it would eventually happen."

"I know because Penny warned me again and again about being careful of who I was dating and that if the guy started to become too demanding and possessive, that I was to give him the boot before he started to get abusive. I knew that Penny worked at the FBI and she would know more about these types of situations then I would, so I always listened to her, at least usually. Spending the last few weeks around my sister and Dave has made me realize that Steven and I had a very unequal relationship from the very beginning. Dave listens to my sister when she talks and sometimes even takes her advice. He treats her like a princess and showers her with affection, in such a way to show that he loves her, but without being possessive like Steven was becoming. He allows her freedom to go out to eat with Emily or JJ or me for instance and doesn't demand the details of where she's going and just asks that she calls if she's going to be late getting home so he won't worry, which is perfectly normal. He trusts her to not to cheat on him while she's out of his sight and Steven never did that with me, not even in the very beginning, although it wasn't really blatant at first."

"The way that Dave treats your sister is the way a relationship should be," Hotch said and Persephone nodded in agreement.

"I realize that now, but I hadn't dated much in a few years before Steven since I was around 27 when I stopped dating completely, so I didn't recognize the signs at first. Luckily, I woke up before he actually turned abusive and kicked him to the curb."

"I want to go tear Steve and limb from limb," Hotch growled unable to contain his anger anymore, "and all you were doing was telling me about it, as I've never actually met him."

"I'm told that's the way it is with vampires and werewolves who have found their mates," said Persephone calmly, with a little smile on her face.

"Yes, that's just the way it is as we're very protective of our mates, because if we lose them then we end up finding a way to kill ourselves," Hotch agreed calming down considerably. "Basically a mate is all important and the way that this Steven you were telling me about treated you, well, it makes me just want to go kill him and bury his body where he'll never be found."

"There's no need for that as I've broken it off," Persephone protested.

"Yes, but from the way he was acting it's quite possible, even likely, that he's done it before, as you can't be the first one that he's dated or that he's been so possessive of. If he was so possessive of you after you had been dating for awhile it's not hard to imagine that with everybody he's ever dated he's acted to same. I won't be surprised to learn that he has a string of girlfriends in his past, that were too afraid to kick him to the curb as soon as you did, even when he started hitting them, so that when they finally did, well, they had already had their spirits broken or at least severely bent. Of course, it's very possible, that some of the women he dated told him that they were through and that they didn't want to see him anymore. However, people Steven is very likely what is known as a chronic abuser and some women are smart enough to recognize the signs and end the relationship, before it gets to bad. Like you for instance, had your sister to warn you about such people, but not everybody is so lucky."

"You know Penelope said similar things to me and kept warning me about people like Steven every time we communicated over email, with the occasional phone call thrown in for good measure," Persephone said.

"Well, your sister is a smart lady and the best technical analyst I've ever known," Hotch said with a little smile. "She might not be a profiler herself, but she was bound to pick up a few things from the rest of the team, including me over the years. Besides, she sees so many horrible things on her computer screen every day that she has just as much experience with the darker side of human nature that the rest of the team does."

"Not just humans," Persephone said and in Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we chase after all sorts of things, not vampires as my kind has their own policing force for those types of cases, as you can't really put a vampire in prison, as they would just break out immediately, even if you could catch them in the first place," Hotch agreed. "However, we have caught witches and warlocks and even a few werewolves, although in that last case they don't usually last long in prison, as they don't like to be confined, so they usually end up killing themselves before they are released."

"It's like putting a wild animal in prison, as they have to change on the full moon, even if the rest of the time it's voluntary, so you have to supply them with the potion that turns them tame, which can get expensive after awhile. If you don't then you hear sounds of a transformed wolf ramming himself against the bars of his cell, which of course, leads to them being in the infirmary and the associated medical cost, even if the most minor injuries heal on their own," Persephone said.

"Yes, it's why werewolves prefer to die by cop, the ones that are caught," Hotch agreed, "and even though it says silver is the only thing that can kill one, that isn't true as if you put a bullet into one in a vital area of the body, those bullets are still going to kill them, silver or not. Besides, that only applies to one that's in werewolf form at the time, as we really prefer to hunt them in their human forms, so that none of the team that aren't vampires or werewolves themselves risk getting bitten. I've had to hunt a werewolf in his wolf form before, but the rest of the team has not and I hope they never have to, because only me, Dave and Reid are immune if only because Dave's a vampire and Reid's a werewolf Reid however could still be seriously injured, even killed, since he's still mortal after all. Once they are actually in prison if they aren't killed by a cop or something, well, it's the prison's responsibility to make sure that they don't kill themselves, but they can't be everywhere and so the death rate for werewolves at least is incredibly high."

There was a long silence and then Hotch said suddenly, "I know this is rather sudden as we have known each other a couple of hours and I don't want to drive you off, but I would like you to move in with me. I know I won't be here a lot of the time..."

"You won't drive me off," Persephone said softly interrupting Hotch, "for not only does my sister trust you, I've been having dreams of a man that fit your description perfectly ever since I was about 27. For witches and warlocks it is not at all unusual to have dreams about meeting your soulmate, the person you're supposed to settle down with. However, until you find them they keep happening until you actually meet the person from your dreams. However, I will admit that I had given up ever finding you, as I've been having these dreams for years. I hope you don't think I'm crazy or anything."

"No, I don't," Hotch denied immediately, as he considered what Persephone had said. "It is well known that the magical community has certain powers that the rest of the population does not, but then every species has it's own special abilities. Us vampires live forever, can run much faster on our own two feet then even a train, without getting out of breath, since technically, we don't need to breathe. We are impervious to injury, have much better eyesight, hearing, sense of smell and strength then any other species. Even if werewolves have most of the qualities I mentioned, they aren't imperviousness to injury and can't outrace a train and while their sight, hearing and smell are enhanced, they still aren't as good as a vampire's. For werewolves it is the ability to turn into a wolf anytime they like, except on the full moon where transformation is forced, although you can negate that somewhat by turning into a wolf before the moon rises and they also have the ability to heal much more rapidly from most injuries then humans. For witches and warlocks it's the ability to manipulate an energy that everybody calls magic, but who knows what it really is, through magic is as good name for it as any. People with magic being able to dream of the future is just another extension of that ability, because as far as I know no one who doesn't have the ability to manipulate that energy that everybody calls magic can have dreams that are based on reality, a possible future. Seers would not exist if witches and warlocks could not see with what they call their third eye into the future. I understand however, that these dreams aren't you intentionally looking into the future, but likely a manifestation of your desires to find someone to fall in love with, to eventually settle down and have children so that you will not be lonely."

"Magical people, well, mostly, have always had the ability to dream about their future wife or husband," Persephone admitted relieved that Aaron was accepting her explanation so calmly, but she supposed if you were centuries old you would have seen things in that amount of time that defied scientific explanations.

"You have to remember that vampires are technically a mystical race just like witches and warlocks or for that matter werewolves," Hotch tried to explain seeing Persephone's expression. "Just like the magical people there is no idea where vampires originally come from or werewolves for that matter as the only ones that were created on this planet at least so far as scientific knowledge goes are humans. For all we know we might be some type of aliens or scientific experiments or a mutation that made us three separate species from the humans as we all basically look human after all, we just don't know and it's possible that we never will. I don't let it worry me though, because vampires, magical people and werewolves are quite as numerous as humans and we are here to stay no matter what some people might want. It is considered a miracle among our kind that we have the ability to bear children naturally instead of just biting someone and turning them into a vampire and most have children outside of marriage, simply because very few of us ever find our mates. We have relationships certainly, but most are those don't last more than a few years or decade or two at most."

"Soulmates however, are forever or until the day you die," Persephone said, "as you know that person is the perfect match for you."

"Precisely and since you and I are mates, well, that means we'll be together forever because just like your sister Penelope you'll be undergoing the transformation into what I am at some point," Hotch said his tone telling Persephone that he would accept no argument on this subject.

"I had figured that out already," Persephone said gently with a smile at her mate who was an extremely handsome man, although she was aware that her opinion might be just a little bit suspect. "I already knew you were a vampire just from my dreams and I felt that if I ever found you that you would change me, so that we would never be apart, so I've had plenty of time to accept the fact that's what's going to happen. That my twin sister is going to be joining me as a vampire is just icing on the cake, as that is something I definitely didn't expect."

"How come you never did research in order to find me if you knew what I was?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Because I never knew your name," Persephone explained. "The dreams, well, there isn't much conversation going on as they're almost entirely…"

"Erotic," Hotch suggested with a little smile already knowing what Persephone was not saying.

"Well, yes," Persephone admitted blushing, which Hotch thought was endearing. "In any case, it seems that we've known each other for quite some time and so it isn't like we just introduce ourselves. Believe me, I would've found you much sooner if I'd only had a name to go by, as I likely would've asked my sister to find you for me, not knowing, of course, that you worked with her. Penny is much better on computers than I will ever be, as I can use one to keep my accounts and use most of the basic functions, but I certainly can't look into someone's background, as I would be like a bull in a China shop, for a job that takes subtlety."

Hotch laughed in amusement at that and explained, "You sound like me, as I'm certainly no expert when it comes to computers. I'm just like you, as I can use the basic functions and that's about it, because if I had to do an in-depth background check or look up someone specific it would be beyond me."

"And as to your earlier request to move in with you I would be happy to," Persephone said.

"Good," Hotch said pleased, as he had figured it would be a few months at least before Persephone agreed to live with him. However, thanks to those dreams she had been having for years she trusted him and knew that the two of them were meant to be. She had also agreed verbally to be changed into a vampire when the time came and it was all thanks to those dreams, so he would be forever grateful that Persephone had been having them, as it made things much easier than, they probably otherwise, would have been.

"I only have a suitcase full of clothes with me," Persephone said, "as I wasn't planning on making this trip a permanent move. I still need to go back to Los Angeles for a few days and settle some of my affairs, but it doesn't have to be done right this minute."

"I'll be happy to pay any assorted cost with you moving permanently out here," Hotch offered immediately. "I know very well that moving someplace new is always expensive as you have to hire a moving van to bring all your things."

"You don't have to do that, Aaron," Persephone protested. "I can afford it."

"I want to," Hotch said more firmly this time. "You are my mate and therefore, any help I can give you I will do, just as I know you will do for me. In fact it is common practice for the creator of a new vampire to open up a bank account for them depending on the situation and whether or not they're independently wealthy beforehand. I will be doing the same for you since you have agreed to share your life with me by saying that you are willing to be changed into a vampire. Trust me, when I say I'll never run out of money, even if I live to be 5000 or more years old, as I've had several well paying jobs over the centuries and I've invested wisely. This is just the way it has to be and you need to accept it without protesting every time I want to do something for you, as I know you will do the same for me as soon as you have the funds to do so. I plan to teach you how to invest just like I was taught or learned from experience. The older you get the easier it is to predict what will and will not make money. It is my job to look after you and make sure you are happy and you provide the same function, except in reverse."

"Alright then," Persephone sighed giving in. "I suppose I should follow Penelope's example of just accept what is given to me as a gift as there is no arguing with Dave according to her and I should've known that you would be no different."

"I'm not," Hotch told her fondly. "When you truly love someone you want to give them a gift to show them that they are at least thought about and that the giver cared enough to take the time to pick something out, so it doesn't matter how expensive or inexpensive that gift is. I'm going to be gone a lot with my job and I suspect that I'll probably shower you with gifts just to let you know that I haven't forgotten you and to apologize for being gone so much for work. I know for a fact that Dave does the same thing, as when we are done working for the night he often goes to a jewelry store to look around and pick something up for Garcia or has roses delivered either to the house or her place of work or even both."

Persephone looked startled at hearing her last name and then she figured out that Aaron was talking about her sister and that was likely what he was used to calling her.

"More good marriages have broken up in the past, because people forget that giving a gift, no matter how inexpensive is to let that person know that they haven't been forgotten and that the giver still loves and cares for the recipient. When a lot of couples that have been together for years and even decades forget that their partner has the need to feel as if they are loved or at least appreciated they will file for a divorce feeling unloved and unappreciated. Now, we may be mates, but that does not mean that our relationship does not need the same amount of work put in that is required of any good marriage, even if we never actually tie the knot. I have no intention of ever letting you think that I don't love you or that I've forgotten you, no matter how much I'm gone for a work as that would be a poor way to start off our relationship."

"It's about listening to what your partner is saying and actually paying attention," said Persephone. "It's about helping work out any troubles, no matter how minor before they become big problems, it's about talking about your feelings, no matter how embarrassing or how much you want to keep it to yourself. Keeping things bottled up is not healthy for any relationship, as they just tend to fester until you resent or outright hate the person as the feelings have become so huge that they're bound to cause a big stink and be much harder to deal with that if you and your partner had talked before that had happened."

"That's it exactly," Hotch said approvingly. "It's about not forgetting your partners anniversary or their birthday or any other important date as that just makes them think that you don't care enough to remember it."

"That's how my parents were with each other," Persephone murmured, seeming lost in her own thoughts. "My parents were deeply in love and I know very well that not many relationships are that close. My parents never forgot each other's birthday or an anniversary and they always exchanged presents, even if they weren't the most expensive. Many people looked down on my father and my mother, because my mother was bitten by a werewolf when she was only 10 years old and a lot of people think that werewolves should be eradicated off the face of the Earth. However, with the potion that was invented in the late 60s, that's not really necessary at all. Despite the fact, that many people who knew what my mother was scorned them, they never let their love fade and often went out on dates leaving us with some of our older siblings or sometimes a babysitter. Both Penelope and I have always wanted what my parents had and I don't know about the rest of my siblings, but I'm sure that they want the same thing, someone that loves them no matter what, whether they are a werewolf, a human, a vampire or a magical like themselves."

"Perhaps, that's why you started having those dreams," Hotch suggested gently. "Your magic knew of your desire to find true love, like your parens and settle down. I won't be surprised if the same thing happened to your sister and why Garcia accepted Dave's advances so easily."

"She did, she told me so," Persephone admitted, not feeling as if he was breaking any confidences, since Aaron had already basically figured it out for himself. "She's the one that identified you in my dreams and she had to tell me that she had been having dreams as well, except hers started at 25 instead of 27. She had to explain why she was asking me a lot of questions. She couldn't be absolutely positive though, so we figured out the only way to know for sure was to introduce the two of us and if she happened to be wrong then I was just her twin sister who had come for a visit."

"Well, I'm going to have to find some way to thank your sister for introducing us, as you've changed my life so much already and all we've been doing is talk," Hotch said with a smile leaning over far enough so he could place hand on Persephone's own. "Just being near you is enough to make me happier than I have been in a very long time. I won't lie though and not say that making love to you isn't on my mind, but I'll wait until you're ready, as I will never force myself on you, no matter how much my inner demon objects to that."

"Just knowing that I am happy will be enough of a thank you for Penny, as that's all we've ever wanted for each other and the gifts are just extra," Persephone said with a smile. "As to the subject of us having sex, well, I'm ready now, as thanks to those dreams I feel as if I know you very well already, even though I realize that they were mostly dreams where we were in bed with each other and very few words were exchanged during those sessions."

"You're sure?" asked Hotch amazed his voice trembling with repressed desire, for he really hadn't expected to be able to make love to his mate merely hours after meeting her. "Once we do this we will be bound together for eternity," Hotch explained. "The bond I know you can't feel at the moment will be complete after we make love for the first time, but I'm willing to wait if you're not sure you're ready as it will happen anyway, even if that's a few weeks down the road. However, I'm willing to give you time if you need it."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Aaron," Persephone told Hotch softly with a gentle smile. "You're concern is endearing, but in this case unnecessary. I've been ready to make love to you, real love, ever since I started having those dreams, over four years ago. I really don't get more than a few hours sleep at night, because it's impossible to go back to sleep once you wake from one of those dreams and I know the same used to be true for my sister."

"If you're sure, then I'm certainly not going to turn down an offer like that," Hotch said feeling like an eager teenager about to make love for the first time. He quickly rose to his feet and gently picked Persephone up from the chair she was sitting in cradling her against his chest, tenderly. "I will love you for eternity and never take such a precious gift that you are too me for granted."

"I feel the exact same way," Persephone told Aaron softly, as she reached up with her hand and ran her knuckles down his cheek tenderly.

Hotch paused for a moment and closed his eyes at the tenderness of the gesture and started feeling emotions that he had not felt in a very long time well up within him and it was as if a floodgate had been lifted, as feelings and emotions just poured into his very soul. Hotch opened his eyes after a moment and carried Persephone into the bedroom before gently placing her on his massive king sized bed.

"You bring up such feelings and emotions in me that I have not felt for a very long time," Hotch told Persephone softly, as he stripped out of his clothes at vampire speed and Persephone watched him with a little smile on her lips.

"You had better get out of those clothes as those are they are the only ones you have until we get your suitcase from Dave's place," Hotch suggested. The urgency in his tone made Persephone obey for she knew that if she did not get out of her clothes quickly they would be torn from her body.

As soon as Persephone was undressed she laid down on the bed on her back and spread her legs as far apart as she was comfortable with.

"I'm ready," Persephone said her tone trembling with her emotions just a little.

"So I see," Hotch growled lustfully, as he almost pounced on her. "You are a precious gift, one I will never take for granted, which I swear to you on everything I am," Hotch added. He used one hand to gently squeeze one of her large breasts, remembering to be gentle, since Persephone was still mortal at the moment and he wouldn't hurt her for anything in the world.

Persephone gasped, but not in pain, in pure pleasure as it shot through her fast, thick and strong. She had never had such a strong reaction in all her life.

"I'm going to blow those dreams you've been having out of the water," Hotch said with a sexy smirk.

"You're already doing a very good job of that," Persephone said a little breathlessly, as she finally got her breath back enough to speak, as the way that Aaron had squeezed her breast had knocked the wind out of her temporarily.

"Good, tell me where on your body you want me to put my mouth and I'll be happy to obey," Hotch suggested seductively. "Also if you don't want to be pregnant like your sister by the time we finish making love I suggest you tell me now and I won't put my cock inside your body this time, as there are other ways I can give us both great pleasure."

Persephone hadn't thought of that, but she made a snap decision to just allow to happen what was meant to.

"Go ahead, as I certainly don't mind, as we are going to be together for the rest of eternity, so having your child or children before we are married doesn't bother me one bit. I'll need to have a c-section done at least a week in advance, but that's doable."

"Alright then, so long as you understand that if you look like you're going to die on me during the birth that I'll change you into a vampire immediately," Hotch said laying down a single condition. "I cannot lose you, I will not lose you, as the rest of my existence is inevitably now tied to your survival."

"Humans, witches and even werewolves have half vampire babies all the time and have ever since the cesarean section came into common use and emerge from it just fine because they can have an operation before they actually go into labor," Persephone soothed. "I'll be just fine, as I plan on staying off my feet as much as possible and I am in perfect health according to the witch doctor I went to just a few months ago who said I have no hidden problems."

"Alright then," Hotch decided knowing it was relatively safe for a mortal to have a vampire's child nowadays so long as certain precautions were taken, like having a c-section a week in advance and staying off their feet as much as possible, just as Persephone had suggested.

His inner vampire was urging him to get on with it as he wanted nothing more than to truly make Persephone his in every way, but Aaron Hotchner was a cautious man and it was that caution that was warning him to be extremely gentle towards his mate, as she could be broken in two much more easily than he could.

"I want nothing more than to have a child or even several by you, and it's not that I don't want to impregnate you, but I'd rather have you alive," Hotch tried to explain, "and wait to have children until after you're like I am."

"I understand," Persephone promised, "and I give you permission to turn me into a vampire immediately if the doctors say that it is necessary in order to save my life, although hopefully, our children will have been born by then. I'm hoping though that will not be necessary as I'd rather go through the transformation at the same time that Penny does."

"You're right, it should be relatively safe for you to carry our child," Hotch said calming down. "I'm not usually the panicky type, but the thought of losing you, after I've just found you, scares me to death as ironic as that is for a vampire."

"I understand, believe me," Persephone told him gently, reaching up and running a thumb up and down Hotch's cheek tenderly. "I've talked to plenty of people whose greatest fear is losing someone they love and I imagine that would be worse for someone like you who lives forever, because at least if you are mortal you'll eventually die joining your wife or husband, or child in heaven."

"Which is impossible for someone like me, unless I kill myself, and I would do that if I lost you," Hotch said firmly. "I want you by my side a thousand years from now with our numerous brood of children."

"What precisely do you mean by numerous?" Persephone laughed. "After all I think it's my decision as well as yours as that how many children I'm willing to give you."

"Oh, we'll probably have a child every few years unless we do something to prevent it," Hotch said with a lecherous smirk. "I can see us both surrounded by our numerous offspring and there is at least a thousand of them."

"Aaron! I think a thousand is way too many, even if I have no problem having quite a few, especially since I won't be worn out from birth after birth," Persephone laughed.

"I never actually said we'd have that many just that it was a possibility," Hotch pointed out logically with another smirk. "I know that whatever children we do have we will love with everything we are."

"That I can agree with, as I've wanted my own children ever since I was 18 and my parents died in that car crash, but I never found the right person to settle down with until you and I met," Persephone said quietly, but sincerely.

"Well, now that we've got that settled why don't we get started?" Hotch said, as he looked down at his mate's luscious, full body. He had always liked women that had more meat on their bones then those skinny model types that went out of their way to stay as thin as possible. Hotch knew very well that the reason that he preferred more voluptuous woman, was because he had been born back in a time where a female with that type of figure often gave birth easier than those that were so thin, as their hips were wider then skinnier women and having as many children as possible back when he had been born was the priority more so than it was today, since the human population wasn't as numerous.

Once Persephone was a vampire she should have no trouble carrying a baby to term or giving birth, because like her sister she had the hips for it. He had never let it show, but he had always admired Penelope Garcia from a distance more than he did Emily or JJ simply because not only was she a beautiful woman, but because of the way her body was shaped and he had often thought that she would be able to have as many children as she wanted if she ever got married unlike those model types. He suspected that Dave knew this as well, as having children was even more important when his mentor had been born and he knew that Dave wanted numerous children by Penelope and not some woman that he got pregnant.

Hotch begin to make gentle and tender love to his mate taking her breast in his hand again and gently squeezing it until Persephone gasped, her pussy instantly soaked with her juices.

"Like that do you," Hotch grinned filing that away as something to repeat.

Persephone said nothing, but simply leaned up far enough to kiss Hotch passionately on the lips her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which was instantly granted. Their tongues battled each other for dominance for quite sometime before the kiss broke if only because Persephone needed to breath.

"Was that supposed to be a hint?" Hotch smirked an expression, which Persephone had already come to love.

"Take it however, you want to," Persephone suggested.

Hotch didn't respond verbally, just continued what he had been doing and started pinching one of his mate's nipples gently simply rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, causing Persephone to nearly arch off the bed where she would landed on the floor if Hotch had not been directly over her.

It wasn't long before Hotch could hold himself back no longer as his vaunted iron will was disappearing rapidly and so he finally entered his mate finding her more than wet enough to allow his cock to slide in easily. Something he had already known she would be for his sensitive vampire nose could easily smell her arousal.

When he spurted his semen into his mate for the first time he closed his eyes as her slim passage seemed to tighten around his cock encasing it in her warmth. It was as if her body was welcoming him home and there was no place else he'd rather be, especially when he felt the bond he already knew was between them snap into place in his soul.

When they both came almost simultaneously they were both out of breath for a few minutes as their climaxes had knocked the wind out of them both.

The two of them made love for several hours and had at least four or five climaxes apiece, Hotch murmuring endearments to her the entire time before Persephone was finally all worn out.

"That was even better then in my dreams," Persephone told Aaron sincerely, sounding incredibly sated, as well as sleepy, because even though Hotch was a vampire she was not and he had worn her out.

"Good," Hotch told her tenderly kissing her on her breast and giving it a bit of a gentle nip with his teeth, as he removed his cock from her body, then simply lay beside holding her close to him. "Sleep now and we'll have another round when you wake. I love you, more than life itself."

"I love you too," said Persephone sleepily not seeming to mind the coldness of Hotch's body and simply drifted off to sleep contentedly in his arms.

Hotch simply watched her sleep and thought that he was one lucky son of a bitch to have this gorgeous woman as his for all eternity.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Well, somebody's in a good mood this morning," Morgan commented as Hotch came into the office Monday morning with a spring in his step that had been missing for decades. Hotch had to force himself not to whistle like he felt like doing as his mood was so upbeat that he had to clamp the sound between his teeth to prevent it from escaping. He and Persephone had made love numerous times from Friday night until Sunday late and again this morning before he'd had to get ready to come into the office. In fact making love was almost all they had done in between bouts of sleep for his mate, since she was still mortal and needed a certain amount of sleep every day to feel rested. There had also been some food thrown in along the way, as magicals or any mortal had to eat as well and Hotch had nearly forgotten that until his mate's stomach had growled hungrily. During those times when she was asleep he would simply lay beside her watching her with a tender expression and couldn't force himself to look away in case she disappeared and turned out to be nothing, but an illusion or a wonderful dream as he had never felt so happy or content in his entire existence.

It had been extremely difficult for Hotch to leave her and get up to get ready for work, but they both knew that this separation was necessary, because even though she was going to be turned into a vampire using his venom, he wouldn't be able to stay with her the whole time that she would have to be away from other people, besides, her sister or another vampire. He knew that Dave would be staying with Penelope already and he would have no more trouble looking after two newborns then he would one and luckily, his 25 room mansion was off the beaten track. However, since he wasn't going to be there, except on his days off or after work and since he knew that Dave and Penelope would want to be alone a great deal to confirm their bond he was going to have to get one of his siblings to come and help out, which shouldn't be too difficult really. Really, it was a good idea to have at least two experienced vampires to look after two newborns. That was for later though, as neither Persephone nor Penelope would be going through the transformation for at least another couple of years and so he had plenty of time to arrange either one of his siblings to be present or one of Dave's or ideally both. The one thing he really regretted was that they were going to have to get another technical analyst temporarily and while he had worked with several over the years none were as good as Penelope Garcia, as she seemed to anticipate the teams needs a lot of the time and often came up with a vital piece of information that cracked the case.

However, he knew it was necessary and so he would put up with the inconvenience, since it was only for a few months or at most a year.

Hotch thought about the fact how Strauss had almost exploded when she had discovered that Dave and Garcia were in a relationship and that Penelope was pregnant with his children. She had nearly fired both of them on the spot, mostly because she hadn't known about in advance, until Dave reminded her in a rather condensing tone of voice that she didn't have the authority to do that for they had done nothing wrong. There were rules put in place after all for two people who were mates that worked together. Technically, while Dave was a field agent and Garcia was not and it was that technicality that was Strauss's undoing for there were no rules against field agents dating ones that worked from behind the scenes.

Strauss wouldn't be too happy that he was in a very fulfilling relationship either, since she hated him with a passion, but since Persephone didn't work for the FBI there was nothing she could do about it, which he knew would drive her bonkers. Personally, Hotch thought it was only appropriate considering what a vindictive bitch Strauss was. If Strauss had her way the team would work seven days a week with time only off to sleep and eat and absolutely no time for personal lives. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view there were laws in place that they got at least the weekends off if they weren't already on a case and only had to work until five if they were just in the office doing paperwork.

"Yes, I am," Hotch agreed without elaborating further

Hotch headed to his office leaving a very thoughtful Morgan behind him. Morgan had never seen Aaron Hotchner in such a good mood that there was actually a spring in his step and the only thing he could think of that could cause such a radical change in attitude for his usually always serious boss was that he'd had sex recently as that was the only thing he could think of that would put him in such a good mood.

Morgan hoped that it was a permanent thing, as he thought that Hotch deserved to always be as happy as he was right now.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Several hours later, Dave knocked on Hotch's office door and was told to enter somewhat absently.

"You doing okay?" Dave asked his friend cautiously, as soon as he had shut the door and taken a seat in front of Hotch's desk.

"I'm great, why do you ask?" Hotch asked, as calmly as possible, but with a distinct twinkle in his dark brown eyes that gave him away.

"Well, it's just that you haven't been out of the bullpen today that's all and you usually have been out of your office at least a few times by now if only to stretch your legs and get away from the paperwork for a few minutes."

"I'm fine, I've never been so happy in my entire existence," Hotch told his friend candidly.

"I assume that your relationship with Persephone is going just as well as mine with her twin sister Penelope," Dave said in sudden understanding. "After all she moved all the stuff she brought with her out of my house and in with you and that's a sure sign that you guys have been..."

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what we were doing for most of the weekend," Hotch agreed not allowing Dave to finish the sentence. "I didn't expect Persephone to allow me to complete the bond with her for at least a few weeks until we got to know each other better, but thanks to some dreams she was having she felt as if she already knew me and so agreed to making love after we had talked for awhile."

"I'm very happy for you, Aaron," Dave said sincerely. "I knew how lonely you were, but then it was easy to recognize considering I was also lonely until Penelope and I met again."

"What do you mean met again?" Hotch asked his curiosity spiked, as it was a rather odd turn of phrase.

"If I tell you you have to promise not to mention it to anyone, except to Persephone since I know you aren't going to want to keep stuff from your mate, just as I don't," Dave requested.

"Alright," Hotch agreed immediately.

Dave nodded accepting the promise, then begin telling his friend how he and Penelope had met 600 years ago and how he had known immediately that she was his mate. The story reached its conclusion more than half an hour later and Hotch had listened intently to the whole thing not commenting until Dave was finished.

"It was only Penelope's promise that she would be born again and the oath I gave her that allowed me to survive after she died in my arms, but I only lived a kind of half life until we met again less than a year ago and by the time we did I had begun to give up hope that I would ever see my mate again."

The only thing that Dave didn't tell Hotch about was the baby that he and Penelope had lost as that memory was just too painful for him to talk about, even after all this time. The loss of his and Penelope's child still pained him deeply and he knew that it always would.

"That's a fascinating story and I don't think I've ever heard anything quite like it," Hotch said slowly, as he thought about what he had been told. It was hard to believe that Dave had survived the death of his mate 600 years ago, as normally, as soon as a vampires mate died they soon followed them into death. Hotch knew that it was only Dave's promise to his mate to survive that had allowed him to do so, even if he had been miserable for centuries until finally the two of them met again.

"It's true though, every word, even though I know how hard it is to believe," Dave said.

"It's not that I don't believe you," Hotch said, "it's just that I don't remember ever hearing about something like that occurring before and no I'm not saying it hasn't, just that I've never heard of something like what you described happening to any other vampire."

"I was just lucky," Dave said softly. "I was lucky that Penelope was a witch and they are reincarnated all the time, because I know that if my mate had been a human or a werewolf, then I would have died that day 600 years ago and if they had been another vampire that her murder wouldn't have happened in the first place. It took my Penelope, six centuries to come come back to me, but she did and that's all that matters."

"Does she have any memories of her past life?" asked Hotch curiously.

"She does, although at first it was mostly sexual dreams, as we made love many times before her father killed her on accident. After the two of us met again her memories of the many hours we spent just talking getting to know each other better came back, but so did all the horror of her father killing her by mistake. I had to help her deal with those memories, as they gave her nightmares. If there'd been today's medical technology back than, she likely would have lived, so long as help had reached her quickly or if she had allowed me to turn her into a vampire back then she also would have lived, but she didn't want me to at that time and asked me to live and swore to me that we would meet again," Dave explained.

"I often wondered when we were working together what tragedy lay in your past as you were always so sad and sober. You hardly ever smiled and never dated, always brushing off the women that tried to get your attention," Hotch said soberly. "I knew there was some kind of horrible tragedy in your past and figured you had lost somebody you loved deeply, but I never figured it was your mate, because vampires automatically kill themselves when they lose the one that completes them."

"Yes, that's certainly true in almost all cases," Dave agreed. "If Penelope hadn't made me swear to live and promised that we would be together again I would have died centuries ago."

"Well, you've certainly been happier the last several months, although I can certainly understand the reason why," Hotch said softly thinking of Persephone.

"Of course, you can, because you know that if you lose Persephone that you will find a way to take your own life and would probably even ask me your trusted friend to do the deed," Dave said.

"It's not a situation I like to contemplate," Hotch admitted.

"None of us like to contemplate our own deaths, especially since killing one of our kind isn't exactly the easiest of tasks," Dave said. "So to switch the subject to something happier do you think Persephone is pregnant like Penelope?"

"I would be very surprised if she was not," Hotch smirked, glad to change the subject. "I'm sure you can guess that we made love all weekend with time off for Persephone to get some sleep, eat and things like that. I had her permission to enter her with my cock, although I told her that if she didn't want to get pregnant right then that there was other things I could do without doing that. She told me however, that she felt as if she knew me, because of the dreams she had been having, so she gave me permission to use my cock to enter her body and said that she would just let her body decide, so if she ended up pregnant that was okay with her."

"I gave Penelope the same option when we first met and the only reason she didn't get pregnant for the first six months is she took a potion to prevent it," Dave revealed. "It wasn't that we didn't want to have a child it was just that we had to inform the team, except for you, of our relationship first or let them figure it out for themselves. We figured that six months was enough to supposedly get to know each other and so as you know we subtly let the team know that we were together in a relationship. Of course, we were together sexually, before the team actually figured out that we were in a relationship, as we just didn't talk about it around them. As you know Morgan was the only one that objected and he still doesn't like the fact that we are together as he thinks that there is no such thing as love at first sight or mate bonds."

"I think it more has to do with the fact that he has a crush on Garcia," Hotch said and Dave nodded grimly.

"Believe me, I am aware, but I've never said anything about it, because Penelope assures me that there's never been anything on her side when it comes to him and she considers him just a good friend. Yes, they flirt outrageously, but that's just Penelope's personality and doesn't really mean anything," Dave said.

"Morgan knows that Garcia isn't interested in him in that way and that the crush he has on her is never going to go anywhere," Hotch assured his friend. "You don't need to worry as she is hopelessly in love with you."

"I'm not worried," Dave promised, "I know where Penelope's heart belongs and that's all that matters. Besides, I had her previous incarnation's heart, she was getting ready to run away with me before the father caught us and killed his own daughter on accident. Now, this version of my Penelope has those memories as well, so knows what she felt for me before and the dreams that she had for five years also help. You're lucky you know since Persephone doesn't work at the FBI much less with the BAU, so you don't have to subtly let anybody know about your relationship and can keep your privacy until you're ready to reveal it."

"Oh, they'll find out about it eventually anyway," Hotch said with a shrug, but smiled nonetheless. "I have no intention of hiding it from them, especially if Persephone is indeed pregnant since I'll probably shout that information from the rooftops, because I'll be so happy."

"I can certainly understand that reaction," Dave chuckled, "as I felt like doing the same thing when I found out that Penelope was carrying my children."

"Yes, well, having a child or children with your mate no matter how many you've had over the centuries is always extra special then having them just with some random woman that you might have some feelings for and even love in your own way, but is not as deep a relationship as the one with your mate. Most vampires by the time they're grown up at seven years old have their hormones in overdrive just like any teenagers, even though they look our age. By the time they are a hundred they have had at least a few children of their own. I certainly have and I'm sure you did to before you met Garcia's previous incarnation as after she died I know you wouldn't have been sexually active until you met this Garcia."

"No, I hadn't had sex in over 600 years before Penelope and I met again," Dave revealed and Hotch nodded knowing that a vampire's sexual drive became inactive for everyone, except their mate once they had actually met that person. In other words, Dave's sexual drive would not have been active for 600 years, because his mate had died in his arms. However, Penelope's promise to return meant that his sexual drive would have been hibernating only becoming active again once that had occurred. For a vampire, basically what it meant was that a male wouldn't be able to get their penis to go erect for anybody, except their mate once they had met. They simply lost interest in having sex with anybody, except the person that they were meant to spend the rest of their existence with. In other words, that meant that it was impossible for either a male or a female vampire to cheat on their mate, even if such a thought entered their head in the first place, which it never did. Basically, your mate was all important, just as he had told Persephone when they had first met.

"Really, I didn't even think about having sex, although I was well aware of the women that tried their best to get my attention and before I met my Penelope 600 years ago I would have been happy to have sex with every single one of them, even if those relationships were only one night stands," Dave said. "And to answer your previous statement yes, I had quite a few children, before Penelope and I met that first time. After she died I was uninterested in having any children unless they were with her, so I'm happy that she was able to keep her promise and come back to me."

"I certainly don't blame you for that, because I would certainly be extremely happy if the same situation had occurred for me and my mate had managed to be reborn," Hotch chuckled.

"Do you know the ironic thing?" Dave asked.

"What's that?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Well, Penelope's sister Persephone is likely reincarnated as well as the first time I met my mate she'd had a sister who died along with her mother in childbirth and that sister's name was Persephone. Considering the situation, and that magicals are reincarnated within their family lines all the time, the likelihood of the name just being reused are probably 1,000,000 to 1," Dave said.

Hotch considered that and then nodded realizing that it made a great deal of sense.

"You're probably right considering that Persephone was the younger sister of Penelope in that life, a sister that didn't live long enough to fulfill her potential 600 years ago, so it's likely that they came back as twins this time instead of in two separate pregnancies."

"It's a good thing they did as considering that Penelope and Persephone's parents had already had 18 children I doubt they would've had anymore after Persephone was born if it had turned out to be just one, because 19 children for one couple, unless you're a vampire of course, is a lot. Most families have maybe three or four tops, although I also know it depends on several factors income and how easily a woman gives birth among them," said Dave soberly.

"Yes, it is," Hotch agreed soberly. "So you're saying that Persephone is the older one and you and Penelope might not have met again at least for another few decades if their mother hadn't happened to have twins one final time."

"I was lucky, as Penelope believes that because her mother was bitten by that werewolf that she was able have multiples every single time that she got pregnant as that species is known to have more multiple births then any other. She apparently only gave birth 7 times in the space of 15 years and to answer your question yes, Persephone is older, even if it's only by a few minutes."

"We were both lucky," Hotch said and Dave nodded in full agreement with that.

"I haven't been this happy in 600 years, as Penelope has really made me live again instead of just existing like I was doing before. I'm not saying that the sex isn't spectacular, just as I knew it would be, but we get out and do things together, things that I wouldn't have taken any joy in before we were back together. I can't take her out to a fine restaurant to eat, because she's already made it clear that she wouldn't enjoy herself since I can't join her, but there're plenty of things we can do together that don't involve eating," Dave said

"Yes, that's true as our society is chock full of plenty of things to entertain every species that lives on this planet," Hotch agreed.

Dave went on to describe some of the things that he and Penelope had done when he wasn't out of town.

"Well, it sounds like you've been enjoying yourself as I've never known you to speak with so much excitement, especially about things like going to an amusement park," Hotch said with a smile.

"Yes, I can already tell the difference in my attitude now that Penelope is back in my life," Dave immediately agreed with a smile of his own. "She allows me to enjoy my life once more instead of being so serious and sober all the time. Of course, considering how old I am part of my attitude was that I felt I had seen everything there was to see and nothing was truly a new to me, but just variations of the same old, tired ideas. Now however, I realize that's not true and there're plenty of new ideas always being come up with as that is just pure human inventiveness."

"It's as if you've had a film removed from your eyes and your mind, a film that was preventing you from seeing how things really were and all because one person who made your life worth living was missing," Hotch suggested and Dave thought about it, but then nodded in agreement.

"That's a good description, Aaron," Dave said. "All the colors have certainly seemed brighter since Penelope came back into my life and I shall be forever thankful that she did."

"Well, I'm very happy for you," Hotch told his old friend sincerely, "but then I wouldn't have met Persephone if not for her sister, so I'll be thankful to her for the rest of my life."

"The two of you were meant meet," Dave told him soberly. "I'm sure at some point in the next couple years we would've had a case out in Los Angeles where Penelope lived and where her sister still did and you two would have met."

"Possibly, but maybe not and even if we did have a case there there's no guarantees that we would have met, since Los Angeles is a huge metropolis with millions of people," Hotch said.

"You do know that both of them want to be turned into vampires at the same time, don't you?" Dave asked.

"Yes, Persephone has already said as much," Hotch agreed. "I already knew that you were planning to turn Garcia into a vampire at your place and keep her there until she gains control of her bloodlust and other things, mainly her strength. I have already thought of the possibility of getting one of my siblings to help out, because I know that you and Penelope will want to spend a great deal of time alone. Unfortunately, I won't be there, except on weekends and after work everyday when we aren't out of town, as there is no way that all three of us can take leave at the same time as the team is going to be shorthanded enough with both of you and Garcia missing, even if I can get another technical analysis temporarily."

"I don't envy you, Aaron," Dave said. "I'm not saying that you are not correct, just that I don't envy you being separated from Persephone for days at a time."

"Well, some new vampires master what they need to quickly and hopefully, Persephone will be in that category. If she's determined enough I figure six months is all she'll need to master her bloodlust and strength, so that she doesn't crush things and render them into powder on accident. As for the eyesight, hearing, sense of smell, well, the only way to master those things is to be out among people and get used to having much keener senses then previously. Besides, I would be separated from her anyway due to being out of town, even if she didn't have to be isolated in order to gain control of her bloodlust, so essentially I'm not going to be missing anymore time with her then I would be otherwise," Hotch shrugged.

"She'll still be stronger than even you will be for a few months after that, although her strength will fade back to what is normal for one of our kind afterwards," Dave pointed out.

"Which varies for every new vampire depending on their musculature and what kind of physical shape they were in before they were changed," Hotch agreed. "I met some vampires that can run much faster than is average simply because they ran on a normal basis as part of their exercise routine."

"Yes, I've met vampires that are much stronger than average simply because they worked out before they were changed and developed their muscles," Dave agreed. "Still it doesn't really matter too much as we are still much faster than any other species, even werewolves and that's why we can catch so many unsubs so easily."

"Yeah, and we can't be hurt by bullets either," Hotch smirked.

"Which has surprised the hell out of more than one criminal over the years," Dave smirked right back.

"True enough, but sometimes they do manage to get away," Hotch said.

"Temporarily," Dave corrected. "You're right, by the way, as once my Penelope is a vampire we'll likely be spending quite a bit of time up in the master bedroom making wild passionate love, as there are certain things I want to do that I can't, until after she is like you and I as she is far too easily breakable and so I've had to watch what I am doing every single second so that I don't hurt her unnecessarily. However, the sex has been no less satisfying despite me having to watch myself. Once she is like us, I won't have to watch myself so that I don't hurt her."

"The same goes for Persephone, as I have to watch myself to make sure that we are both satisfied, but that I don't hurt her unnecessarily," Hotch agreed. He was not at all embarrassed when his friend talked about things like having sex with Garcia, for he was too old to be embarrassed by such a natural process and vampires for the most part had very few topics of conversation that were off limits, particularly between two old friends like him and Dave.

"You know if your mate is indeed pregnant you're going to have to look for a bigger place as that condo you're living in will no longer be suitable," Dave said.

"I'll let Persephone take care of that and just give her the upper range of what she can spend," Hotch said. "I'd rather just pay for it outright instead of having to worry about a house payment every month and it isn't like I can't afford to do that. I'm sure Garcia will help her pick something appropriate."

"You'll need something big, because I'm sure you'll have some more children before she's actually changed into a vampire," Dave suggested.

"Probably," Hotch said. "We both agreed to see how this pregnancy goes before we discuss having anymore, but I never would have gotten her pregnant if I didn't know it was relatively safe due to being able to have a c-section before she actually goes into labor, but we probably need something about the size of yours, but I doubt there are that many houses around that have 25 bedrooms, but then you had yours specifically built to your specifications, so that's not really all that surprising."

"So have something built, you can afford it," Dave said and Hotch nodded.

"I might have to do that, but I'll let Persephone look for a place first and hopefully, she'll find something suitable. It doesn't need to be as big as yours as I don't think that we'll be having so many children close together, that we'll run out of space with say 15 bedrooms. Really the only reason we need so many bedrooms at all is so that they can have some privacy when they want it, not because they'll need them to sleep. In fact, after they get control of their bloodlust they'll be able to be out day or night with adult supervision of course, since it would look improper otherwise," Hotch agreed.

"You'll need plenty of activities for them to do though and you'll have to hire a tutor to teach them how to read and write as they should be old enough by the time they are only four months old to learn the basics," Dave added.

"Why don't we just share a tutor, since our children will be basically the same age I don't know why they can't all have class together instead of us finding two separate ones," Hotch suggested.

"That's not a bad idea and I don't know why we can't split the cost, as that way we're both contributing to our children's education," Dave said.

"Unfortunately, they won't be able to interact with children their own age until they're at least a year old and have control of their bloodlust and they'll look at least three or four by that time."

"Well, at least they'll have playmates around their own age if Persephone is indeed pregnant and I don't doubt she is, considering. Really, they'll only be a few weeks apart, which doesn't really matter much too a vampire, even if there will be a difference in mental capacity, size and so forth until they are grown," Dave said.

"No, it doesn't and as they grow that age difference will start to mean less and less," Hotch agreed, "and by the time they are four they'll likely be heading to college since they'll look at least 18."

"And have the necessary skills, both social and educational ones to do well," Dave agreed. "You'll let me and Penelope know as soon as you know if Persephone is pregnant do not right?"

"Of course, you'll be the third to know, as I have no doubt that Persephone will want to tell her twin as soon as she knows and then Garcia will likely tell you," Hotch agreed. "It likely won't be more than a few days before all of us will know."

"Alright then, I suppose I should get back to my office as we've been talking for quite awhile," Dave said.

"Persephone is planning to go back to California for a few days and get all her things shipped here," Hotch said, "as she can't keep living out of a suitcase."

"I'm surprised that you haven't opened an account for her and just let her buy all new stuff," Dave said.

"I have, though she protested that it was too much, but I put my foot down and made her understand that this was standard practice," Hotch said. "She has to go get her affairs in order and inform her family that she's making a permanent move and why that is. She was going to start looking for a store front that she could rent, so she can set up her shop and I offered to help her with any expenses and found out that you had done the same, but that was before she and I had met."

"I retract the offer," Dave said calmly. "I'm still willing to help her out, but since she doesn't need me to, thanks to you being her mate everything she wants or needs is your responsibility."

"And that's the way it should be," Hotch said calmly with a nod at Dave to show he wasn't upset, because circumstances had changed, since Dave had made that offer and both men understood that.

"I bet you it was difficult to get Persephone to understand that though as I'm sure she's just as stubborn as Penelope is," Dave said with a little smile.

"She doesn't understand a male vampire's mentality," Hotch admitted. "It's just like those clans living over in Egypt that when a male marries someone their wife or any daughters and sometimes nieces or granddaughters they are raising are the male's responsibility. Yes, they have as much freedom as they want, except in certain situations, but anything they want or desire is the male's responsibility to get for them or at least provide the funds for."

"But it also allows other males to see that that female is their property and therefore, they won't dare try to make a move as that male would have every right to kill them for it," said Dave.

"Persephone will have as much freedom as she likes, but wearing my crest and the mark that will be on her neck will let other vampires know that she belongs to me and I'm well enough known that they will not dare try anything, because they will face my wrath. I'm not saying that Persephone can't take care of herself, just that it is my responsibility to deal with anyone that dares do anything inappropriate, specifically other vampires, as she will not be able to defend herself from a lot of males of our species because they will simply be naturally stronger than she is.

"That's the way it is for the other species as most males are just naturally stronger than females," Dave said and Hotch nodded in agreement, "but at least she will have magic to defend herself and I doubt very much that any vampire or anybody else for that matter will be expecting that."

"There is that," Hotch smiled. "Did you have to same problem with getting Penelope to understand your point of view?"

"No, because we had a prior relationship before she was killed," Dave said shaking his head in denial. "Once her memory started to return she knew very well how male vampires in particular thought, especially ones as old as I am and understood that it was a species survival trait, as it protects the females from all sorts of things that could happen to them due to another vampire male taking advantage of them as there are just as many criminals, bullies, bums and just plain rude people in our society as there is in the human one. The two of us spent many hours discussing what the vampire society was like and it might have changed a great deal in the last 600 years, but there are certain things that will always remain the same and one of those things is the male mentality that the females of their family are under their protection and that includes their mate, their daughters and occasionally sisters, granddaughters and nieces depending on the situation."

"That's the truth," Hotch agreed. "Maybe Penelope, can explain the need in words her sister can understand because she's still protesting that she's her own person and doesn't need to be put on a pedestal and protected. Yes, I do not deny that she's her own person and she's able to have as much freedom as she likes, like if she wants to go shopping for example, then I'm okay with that as I don't have to be with her 24 hours a day 365 days a year, but in certain situations like what we were just discussing comes into play. As long as nothing like another male trying to force himself on her and similar situations come up, she's as free as anybody else to do what she likes, whether that is to run her shop, go somewhere and spend a couple of thousand dollars in one go or even go skydiving if she feels like it then that's okay, as she's free to do those things so long as it takes her fancy as I won't insist that she just stay home and look after the kids, while I work as that would be very unfair."

"If you explain what you just did to me to her I believe she'll understand that the fact that she is your property and therefore, under your protection, is not you trying to smother or control her, as she's as free as she likes as you pointed out. Explain that it's only in certain situations that you will exert your authority over her or putting another vampire to death is a way to protect her from other such attempts and is also a powerful warning to all others that will think of taking advantage of her that you will protect what is yours," Dave suggested.

"I'll do just that in the very near future," Hotch decided. "I think if I explain it to her in those terms that she'll understand that she has as much freedom as I do and that it's only in certain situations, that being my property will come into play. She doesn't understand that both of us were born in a time when women had little freedom, well, except for vampire women for the most part and that women of any species, except vampires have more freedom now than they did, even a hundred years ago and vampire culture and society is still very male-dominated and while females have a great deal of freedom there're certain things about our society that will never change."

"That's the truth," Dave agreed. "You'll get her to understand and if you still can't then you can get Penelope to talk to her just like you suggested, as I'm sure her sister will be able to get her to understand what you meant where you could not."

"I'll ask you to do that if my attempt to talk to her for like the third time fails," Hotch said with an ironic little smile.

"Stubborn," Dave said with a smile. "Penelope is the same way about certain things, but since they are sisters as well as twins that's not really surprising. So did you at least get her to accept the money?"

"Finally," Hotch said with a sigh. "She accepted that she couldn't change my mind, as it was standard practice and since she's already agreed to be changed into a vampire it is my responsibility to look after her every need. I have also promised a teach her how to invest so that she never runs out."

"I promised to do the same with Penelope," Dave said, "but in her case I didn't have to argue with her and she just accepted it, because she knew from our previous time together that I was stubborn and that this was just the way it was. She knows that I'm just looking after her and that I will teach her how to invest so that the money is her own instead of me just giving her some every time she needs it. She understands that vampires live basically forever and that she can't live on what she makes at the BAU not for the rest of her eternity. This doesn't curtail her from traveling using her own money, although I realize we'll be traveling together mostly, but if she wanted to go up and visit some of her siblings in California for instance and I couldn't get away from the BAU and that would be a good thing to use some of the money I gave her for. Penelope wears my crest around her neck as well as on a ring on her finger and she knows that they never to come off, because the Rossi family crest is well known, since we are a very old vampire family and every member wears the family crest. My family has been around probably for about as long as there have been vampires way back over 60,000 years ago."

"And my family is not quite so old at 56,000 years, but it's pretty close," Hotch smirked, then added more seriously. "However, I get what you're trying to say and that is that both our families are well-known within the vampire community and we are two of the largest clans, with more than 20,000 members spread out all over the world in my case. Of course, I haven't really kept up to date with the numbers of my family, but I'm sure that more have been born since last I knew. Some chose to have their lives or existences ended by one of their family, as they just couldn't bear to go on year after year with no one to truly share it with."

"Yes, that's happened in my family too," Dave agreed soberly. "I likely would've done the same by now if not for my promise to Penelope's previous reincarnation. Some just can't bear to live 2000 years or more as life just becomes totally uninteresting and by that time you've done everything there is to do. Of course, if you found your mate life is never boring, even if all you're doing is spending quiet time together. Last time I checked there was over 40,000 members in my clan, but then us Rossis have always loved children and I plan on having 1000 or more with with Penelope."

"It's a good thing for you that I know that Garcia loves children," Hotch smirked, "so I doubt she'll object to that, especially since they will be spaced out and one set will be grown and you'll have a few years of peace before the next one or more comes along."

"And we've already gotten started on those thousand children," Dave smirked thinking of his mate who was in her office likely doing paperwork.

"I've been intending to give Persephone a necklace with my family crest and since you gave me the idea and also a ring and a bracelet so that either one or all three are visible at all times," Hotch said. "I'll make sure she understands that she's never to take them off, even in the shower, as they're for her protection."

The two old friends continued to talk for a few minutes before Dave headed back to his office after a couple of hours and he was sure that the rest of the team that was in the bullpen wondered what the pair of them had been discussing for so long. However, he had no intention of revealing what they have been talking about as most of it was private and what had been said was nobodies business, except his and Aaron's.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Persephone, I'd like to introduce you to the people I work with," Penelope told her sister. "This is Jennifer Jareau the media liaison for our unit, Dr. Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. You, of course, are familiar with my mate David Rossi and Aaron Hotchner so I won't bother to introduce them."

Both Hotch and Dave smirked at that for both men were indeed familiar with Garcia's sister, Persephone considering that she was Hotch's mate.

"Everyone, this is my twin sister, Persephone Garcia," Penelope added.

The whole team was gathered, at a restaurant, so they could spend some time together outside of work and if this had been considered a perfect opportunity to introduce Persephone to the others that she, Dave, Hotch worked with.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Persephone," JJ said coming forward and shaking her hand.

"We've been hearing so much about you from Penny here and also from Hotch," JJ added grinning at her boss who simply smiled back, radiating happiness.

The whole team had noticed how Hotch had lightened up considerably and wondered what had caused it, although they were well aware that it had to be some new relationship that he was in, as nothing else could lighten up their normally serious boss.

Hotch for his part wasn't about to keep his relationship with Persephone private, as he was well aware that there was no way he could not with the way the team was so close, so he didn't bother to try.

Once the team had found out how Garcia's twin Persephone was their boss's mate they had wanted to meet her, but that had been a difficult prospect considering how busy they all were, but now it was finally happening.

"I'm sure you have," Persephone said laughing, as she accepted JJ's handshake and then Emily's and Morgan's and finally Reid's. "I feel as if I know all of you already as Penny talks about all of you all the time over email and such."

"Well, she might tell you about all of us, but we certainly haven't heard much about you," Morgan offered thinking that his baby girl and her sister were indeed identical twins and if Persephone wasn't skinnier then then Penelope, even if it was only by a few pounds then there would be no way to tell them apart. The two of them had the same light blond hair, brown eyes, same general facial features and they were even the same height, but then again they were identical twins so that made sense.

"So why don't you tell us how long you've been in town and why you came in the first place?" Emily suggested

"And are you planning on staying permanently, although considering what I know I don't doubt that," JJ added with a smirk, as she looked between Hotch and Persephone making the latter laugh.

"Why don't we order our food and then you can question me as much as you'd like, although if I consider it too personal I don't intend on answering, just so you know," Persephone suggested.

The team, except for Dave and Hotch did that since vampires didn't need to eat, although they did order drinks mixed with blood.

"Well, I came into town originally to see my sister of course, as we hadn't seen much of each other in several years and as twins we are especially close, which is only to be expected," Persephone begin to explain. "I knew that she was in a relationship with Dave, but I didn't have a chance to get away from my shop until she was already several weeks pregnant. I mostly came into town just to make sure she was happy, although our brothers assured us that she was as they interrogated Dave quite thoroughly."

Persephone wasn't about to mention the reason she had been out to get away from the shop was because of Steven because Dave, Penelope and Aaron knew and that was more than enough. Besides, the people that her sister was so close to were strangers to her in any case, and she wasn't about to discuss something so private with them, even if Penny trusted them.

"I won't disagree with that, as they asked me every single question they could think of about my relationship with their sister," Dave said goodnaturedly. "I really didn't mind so much, because I knew they were, just looking out for her welfare and to make sure she was in a happy relationship."

"I was so furious at them at first," Penelope admitted, "but Dave calmed me down and told me that it was only because they loved me that they had questioned him so thoroughly just to make sure his intentions towards me were honorable. There are certain disadvantages to being the baby of the family as Persephone is two minutes older then I am."

"So how did you and Hotch discover that you were mates?" Morgan asked, curiously.

"I had invited Aaron back to my place for some conversation and drinks and Persephone was staying with Penelope and I at the time, because there was no point of her wasting money on a hotel room, when there is plenty of space at our house," Dave explained. "Besides, technically, she's family, since Penelope and I are mates and Persephone is her sister and it will be even more true when we do tie the knot. Besides, Aaron and I are old friends that hadn't seen each other in 10 years and if I hadn't been so wrapped up in Penelope I would've invited him over much sooner."

Dave didn't mention the prophetic dreams that both Penelope and Persephone had been having for most people didn't believe in such things unless they were another magical and it was nobodies business, except the people who already knew anyway.

"I understood that Dave was preoccupied, because of Garcia and so we could wait to catch up when the bond wasn't so new," Hotch added. "When you first find your mate you want to spend every spare minute you can with them and it's bad enough that Dave had to travel for his job so he didn't get as much time with Garcia as he should have or wanted to. Eventually once you've been together for a few years the intensity of the bond will die down and you don't have to spend every single second together."

"It's been hard being away from Penelope while I'm in some distant city and she's here, but we talk on the phone whenever I'm not working and whenever I am home we spend every spare minute together," Dave added.

"The minute that Aaron set eyes on me he knew," Persephone said, as she squeezed her mate's hand, which he returned. "Of course, when he shook my hand, that confirmed what he already knew for sparks seemed to leap between them. We went back to his place and we talked for hours and our relationship just preceded from there. Aaron, of course, knew I was his mate and he explained it to me and since I had just broken up with my last boyfriend I was willing to give it a try."

Persephone shrugged, as if to say that's the story folks. It was indeed the truth, even a lot of the details had just been left out because nobody else needed to know.

"Now there is no place else I'd rather be, then with Aaron and I was already planning on moving out here to be closer to my sister and start another shop in the magical section of the city and leave the one in Los Angeles to my two assistants to run as I've been wanting to expand for several years and just now have the capital to do that," Persephone added. "Eventually I would like to have a whole chain of shops in every city in the US, but I know that that will be decades of work before I can get that far."

"It doesn't matter if it takes you 100 years as you have forever," Hotch told his mate. "I will help you in anyway I can to expand your store to every city in the US or even the world if that's what you want."

"It was my parents dream to have a chain of them, but they never got a chance to fulfill it since they died in a car crash," Persephone said and Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Persephone was really the only one of their numerous children that was interested in continuing to run the shop as most of them had other ideas for careers. Most of us siblings wanted college educations, even if it goes against tradition, particular for the girls. However, they also wanted all their children to be happy and so they agreed to let them live their own lives without forcing them to choose to work within the magical community, which if they had my siblings would either have had to obey, since family is usually more important than anything else or they would have had to breakaway from the family, disappoint them and possibly have been disowned as a lot of the magical community disapproves of the modern world."

"They feel as if our traditions, our history, our lineage is being eroded by so many magicals deciding to work within the human world and also marrying somebody besides, another magical," Penelope added.

"Magicals really are not so different from humans, werewolves or even vampires," Dave said, "as we all have things that we value whether that's our traditions, our history or our bloodlines."

"That's true," Emily agreed and Morgan nodded. "There is such things as family obligations and my mother wanted me to become an ambassador, just like her instead of getting into such a dangerous profession, but considering how much she ignored me as a child, how much we moved from place to place and how I didn't have a chance to put down any roots I don't know why she really expected me to feel obligated to do what she wanted. At least with the BAU I get to travel and my mother might be unhappy with my choice of career, but I've worked damn hard to get where I am."

"You have to follow your heart or you'll only be miserable," JJ said and everybody in the room nodded at that statement. "However, I know that family ties sometimes force you into making a decision you don't want to make, supposedly for the good of your family, especially if you love your parents and want to make them happy."

"For vampires, this is especially true, as family is important, because we live practically forever and having family you can talk to, even if you don't see them all that much, well, it stops you from being too lonely, especially if you don't have a mate of your own," Hotch said smiling at Persephone.

"Family is important to most magicals as well, although there are aberrations of course," Penelope said and Persephone nodded.

"Our parents didn't exactly approve of our oldest sister's chosen career as a model, but they let her go her own way nonetheless. Technically, it's Theia who should have taken over the shop for mom and dad, since she is the oldest daughter," Persephone said. "The only ones older are Markos and Matt."

"It's normally the oldest daughter or sometimes son that takes over for their parents as it is tradition," Persephone said. "Some of the older generation magicals don't like how our traditions are being eroded away as they feel that we are losing sight of who we truly are and that we need to stay isolated from the other species."

"That's a good way, to become so inbred over time that magicals would just die out," Morgan commented.

"A lot of magical's the younger generation anyway agree with you," Penelope smiled at her friend. "The younger generation has seen the problem of magicals, just staying and living as if we're still in the 14th and 15th centuries. If a race doesn't grow and change then they will eventually die out, due to the lack of new blood being injected, if nothing else."

"Magicals are an ancient race and we go back for thousands of years, but we're still just like anybody else and there're some people that don't like change at all. Others embrace it, knowing that growth and change are necessary and that things cannot stay the same or they will simply disappear, even if that doesn't happen for hundreds of years," said Persephone.

"I know that if I hadn't decided that I love computers more than magic, that I would have been lonely at the very least, although likely miserable as well, because for one thing Dave and I probably never would have met If I had never left Los Angeles," Penelope said.

"And if Penny and Dave had never met and I never would have come to visit my sister and then Aaron and I never would have, so you see it's all interconnected," Persephone added.

Persephone didn't bother to mention that if she had stayed in Los Angeles she might very well have ended up dead at some point thanks to Steven. Even if she hadn't met Steven or he had moved on to greener pastures she still would have been miserable, because she would have kept getting those dreams that had been driving her slowly insane and she knew that Penny felt the same way she did.

"So when are you due?" Emily asked Persephone seeing that she was just as pregnant as her sister, although she wasn't as far along.

"About three weeks after Penny," Persephone admitted with a slight blush, "So it won't be long now as the gestation period for half and full vampire children is much shorter then other species."

"I know, and I think it's totally unfair," JJ said enviously. "If I ever have a child, I know I'm going to have a much longer pregnancy then you and Penny will have, which is totally unfair in my opinion."

"That's just the way it is," Hotch said smirking, Dave echoing him. "Vampire children, even ones that are only half, grow incredibly fast, so of course, the gestation period is much shorter."

The whole team ate their dinner and talking know each other better and found that they liked Penelope's sister Persephone a lot, even though she wasn't as bubbly as Garcia was. However, even identical twins could be different in personality, but there were enough similarities that it was easy to tell the differences between the two and therefore, easier to tell them apart, even before they opened their mouths.

"You must remember that we may have a shorter gestation period, but vampire females also don't get pregnant as easily as other species do, not for the most part," Dave added, "so there are certain advantages and disadvantages to every species on this planet. Sometimes we can go more than a decade or even 50 years before we have even one child if we stick to our own species and don't get pregnant by someone mortal or vise versa, so think about that when you're complaining about your longer pregnancy."

"I hadn't considered that," JJ admitted. "I suppose having a longer gestation period is better than having only one or two children in more than 50 years."

"It isn't always that way for vampires, particularly if they have found their mates or if they're only half vampire, but for the most part it's true that vampires don't get pregnant as easily as other species," Hotch agreed,

The whole team finished their dinner in companionable conversation, but finally Hotch paid the check under protest from everyone else, but he would not be denied and so they gave in, as they knew they couldn't shift their boss on this matter and so didn't bother to try as it would do no good.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"Persephone, I have presents for you," Hotch began as he took three boxes out of his pocket two were long and thin and the other small and square. It was several weeks after he and Dave had talked and he knew it was time for him to try to have another chat with Persephone about certain things. He had been putting off until the jewelry he had ordered was ready, because he had wanted it custom-made and that took time, more time then just picking out a piece that was already made at a jewelry store.

Persephone stared at the boxes knowing they likely contained a bracelet, a necklace and a ring if the shape of the boxes was anything to go by. Persephone was well aware that the fact that she was pregnant and carrying triplets no less was making her emotions a little more out-of-control than normal due to the fact that since her babies were half vampire and growing much faster then if she was in a relationship with a warlock, werewolf or a human. Persephone well remembered Aaron's reaction when he had found out that she was pregnant, as she had been picked up and swung around and the joy and happiness on his face had been something to behold. The sex afterwards had been damn spectacular as Aaron had made her come at least a dozen times within a three hour period before he had finally allowed her to fall asleep in his arms completely spent to where she slept like the dead, never moving. It was a night of lovemaking that she was going remember forever and hope that there would be many more like it over their centuries together.

"You've already given me so much, Aaron," Persephone protested. "There was no need to go overboard. I mean you've given me a bank account I still have trouble accepting and you've told me that there is more to come once I'm changed into a vampire. You've given me a copy of your credit card and told me to spend whatever I like, when all I really wanted was your love, which I know I have."

"Always," Hotch said softly, as he took Persephone into his arms and stroked her long blonde hair. "I know you're pregnant with my children, however, despite that fact, there is something you must understand. What you must understand is I'll not have you protesting every time I give you a present for this is what mates do for each other, so that they know they are thought about and loved. You will have to learn to accept it, as I plan on showering you not only with my eternal love, but also expensive presents and believe me, I can more than afford it. I will not stint on the presents I give you, just because you don't feel as if you deserve them, which I suspect is mostly because of Steven. Vampire culture is very male-dominated and although the females have a great deal more freedom and have for longer then any other species, there're certain facets of our culture, which have not changed in 60,000 years, which is as long as we know that vampires have existed, even if it has probably been more. One of those facets I was telling you about is the fact that, and that I've tried to explain this to you several times, that being my property does not mean that you don't have as much freedom as you desire, just that I am expected to look after you and provide for your every need. This is, especially true when a vampire has found their mate. Think of us like the clans over in Egypt, as they are a very male-dominated society, just like vampire culture is. The fact that you are my property protects you from other male vampires taking advantage of you and if they do then it is my job to defend you and kill them for daring to go after what is considered mine. Male vampires are naturally stronger than the females unless the females in question worked out a great deal before they were changed, but that is a very rare thing. It is possible that a male will try to corner you and take advantage of you and that's when you being my property comes into play. It is expected for me to defend you and if I'm not there when it happens, it is up to me to track down the vampire in question and burn them to ashes or at the very least teach them a lesson depending on the severity of the offence."

"Isn't burning them to ash kind of harsh?" Persephone asked making a face. "I mean they are sentient beings after all."

"Not really and let me explain why," Hotch said calmly as he sat on the couch with Persephone on his lap. "The reason that killing the vampire in question is necessary and well within vampire laws is because if that vampire is bold enough to rape or attack a female of their own kind, even one that is mated to another or at least attempt to, they are bound to do other things, to humans, or magicals or werewolves. We are distrusted enough as it is and so those that go so far outside the law are quickly dealt with, because once a vampire goes down that road, well, they don't change back into a decent person Well, not unless something major happens like meeting their mate, which isn't likely as the odds are against it. Now when a female vampire is attacked and say she is raped if she is mated to another the laws are even harsher, because a lot of times that female will find a way to end her life, because she has been so forcibly violated and might even end up pregnant, which means that the male vampire will also end his life. This is where you're being my property comes into play and just so you know that if we have any daughters, which I know is bound to happen, they too will be considered property, because this protects you and them from certain elements of vampire society. Of course, if they find their mate then they will be their mate's responsibility from then on. We have just as many bad or indifferent people in our society as mortals have in theirs and some would take great pleasure of despoiling a female, even if she is mated to someone who is extremely powerful within the vampire community. It's not that you don't have the freedom to do what you would like, to go shopping for instance or open a shop or even a whole chain of shops, as I would never stop you from doing whatever you desired. However, you being the property of me protects you from certain elements of vampire society and I will act as is expected of me if something ever happens that me being your protector is necessary. If I did not act like I was supposed to if such a situation ever comes up then you would be in even more danger at some point then you would be if I took care of the situation brutally and completely. Any vampire that's over 50 years old has enemies and since I'm way over four hundred I have a number of enemies that would just love to hurt me by going after you and they would know that hurting you or worse killing you would destroy me as well."

Persephone listened as Aaron talked and begin to understand that she had been being obstinate for the wrong reasons. When Aaron had tried to explain about being his property and what that meant she had automatically rebelled and not given him a chance to fully explain the situation. Really, all being his property meant was that she was under his protection and that none of his enemies would dare come after her once they knew that, especially if Aaron responded brutally to anybody who dared try to attack her. Vampire society was apparently pretty primitive in certain aspects, as they still had the caveman mentality where the females had to be protected, but since most male vampires were stronger then that the females she could certainly understand the way that male vampires thought. In most ways Aaron was very modern, but apparently there was just some very old-fashioned aspects to his personality, but that was because of the way that vampire society was.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to fully explain before," Persephone apologized. "I just didn't like being thought of as property, as I didn't like the connotations, but I should have at least listened to you, as you explained it to me instead of automatically cutting you off, as the two of us would never be mates if we didn't share similar morals and values."

"I don't blame you really for not liking being thought of this property," Hotch said calmly now that he knew his mate understood what he had been trying to say. "Society has advanced to the point that being thought of as someone's property is no longer just a fact of life. You were raised in modern times where females have the freedom to be whatever they like whether that's an engineer, which is a mostly male dominated field, a teacher, or an astronaut, again a mostly male dominated field. Believe me, I understood where you were coming from, as I know very well that over the centuries things have changed beyond all recognition from when I was actually born."

"But I frustrated you I know that and for that I'm truly sorry," Persephone said, even as she kissed him on the lips by way of a silent apology.

"It's alright," Hotch said tenderly, as he kissed his mate on the forehead. "We might be mates, but we'll be learning about each other for decades to come, so arguments and times of frustration are bound to occur sometimes. Mates or not we are not going to agree on every single thing, nor do I expect you to act like someone who doesn't have a will of her own, because if I did that I wouldn't be treating you like an equal. I don't need you to hate me, no matter how much you also love me, just because I treat you worse than I would a pet dog. I'm not going to beat you for instance if you argue or get mad at me, as that's just a part of living, no matter how much you love me or how much I love you. A relationship isn't always perfect, although the longer we are together the less we will argue, because we will become so tuned to each other that we won't have to argue to know what the other is thinking. I suspect that we will apologize within just a few hours whenever we do argue as it's very hard for mates to stay mad at each other."

"I bet you the make up sex will be spectacular," Persephone teased him with a twinkle in her brown eyes.

"Definitely," Hotch said with a wide grin as he thought about that. "Now that we've got that worry out of the way and you understood what I meant before about you being my property are you ready to get the presents I got you?"

"Yes, but I still think three pieces of jewelry which I'm sure were ultraexpensive is too much, especially all at once," Persephone said.

"In this case the jewelry has a purpose and I'll explain exactly what that purpose is once you open the boxes," Hotch said calmly.

Persephone gave in and took the first box from Aaron's hands that he had picked up from where he had placed them on the end table that was at the side of the couch.

Persephone opened the box and stared at the beautiful necklace that had some kind of blue/violet gemstones in a platinum setting and went all along it's length. It was absolutely gorgeous, but then Aaron would never give her anything that wasn't tasteful and of high quality. All the stones, as there had to be an even dozen were at the least an inch in size and had to be a least a carat, possibly a carat and a half apiece. The gemstones were shaped like teardrops and in the middle of all the gemstones were two crests, with a teardrop gem separating them.

"The gemstones are tanzanite and the two crest you see in the middle, one is my personal one and the other is for the Hotchner family, which you will be joining," Hotch explained calmly seeing emotions of wonder and pleasure flash across Persephone's face, as she fingered the gems gently. Persephone apparently loved pretty things, but couldn't afford them herself and he suspected that she also didn't think she deserved such nice things, which Hotch put down to Steven who had treated her so badly, as he had told his mate earlier. Steven had likely done quite a number on her normal self-confidence. If he was correct Hotch could see that Persephone's spirit had been bent by his subtle abuse, but not broken and he would do his best to restore her confidence in herself, which should help his cause when he wanted to give her something that was valuable. Unfortunately, a lot of time when somebody had been told that they were fat or they were ugly or any number of negative descriptive phrases that were often used to break somebody's self-confidence and spirit. Often that kind of abuse translated into how that person thought of themselves, usually a woman and in turn it meant that when somebody gave them an expensive gift, they looked for the strings attached to such generosity. Or thought that they didn't deserve such pretty things, sometimes both. Of course, it might have been partly her childhood upbringing as well, considering that he doubted her parents had had extra money for buying expensive jewelry considering that they'd had 20 children and she was likely taught not to waste money or accept overly expensive presents from boyfriends and while Hotch agreed in general with that advice it was different when two people were going to be together for the rest of their lives like he and Persephone were.

"You're never to remove this necklace, not even in the shower and always wear it above your clothes instead of underneath. I got it on a platinum chain on purpose because it won't be as easy to break."

"But if I don't it'll get destroyed if I don't take it off when we're making love," Persephone protested, "and I know that tanzanite is ultraexpensive."

"You do have a point," Hotch conceded, "so I give you permission to take it off so long as you remember to put it back on as soon as you are going to leave our home. The crest will protect you from certain bad elements of vampire society, as it is well known I established my own as soon as I grew up and was away from my parents. The other one is the Hotchner crest, which is even better known than my own and having both will give you double the amount of protection. As much as I hate my parents, I am proud to be a Hotchner."

Persephone knew that Aaron had been abused growing up mostly by neglect since you couldn't really hurt a vampire physically, but you certainly could mentally and emotionally, so it was it any wonder that he despised his parents who were supposed to show their children love not disdain or hate?

They'd been together for sometime now and they had talked a great deal telling each other about their lives so far, although Aaron had much more to tell her then she did him considering that he was over 400 years old and she well knew that she hadn't even heard about half of his life so far as she suspected she would be hearing stories for years, probably decades.

"Now open the other two jewelry boxes," Hotch urged her.

Persephone did so and stared at the beautiful bracelet that had the same kind of stones that were in the necklace, but smaller and it also had the two crests that were on the necklace.

"It's gorgeous," Persephone said. "You have good taste, but just between these two you probably have close to $5000."

"Money doesn't matter," Hotch shrugged nonchalantly. "I've told you how much I have in the bank in Switzerland and several other places that are known for their discreetness and this didn't even put a minor dent in any of it. I've hardly spent any money in decades, except to buy things like clothes and occasionally something like a car, so I haven't had to withdraw any from those discrete bank accounts in a very long time. The money I make at the BAU has been more than adequate for my needs, as just because I have a ton of money doesn't mean I spend it all that often, but I know it's there for when I need it."

Persephone knew that this was Aaron's way of telling her to quit protesting about the amount of money involved, because it didn't matter to him and therefore, it shouldn't matter to her either. He was also saying that there were no strings attached to his generosity, as he was doing it because he loved her and felt like showering her with presents just for being who she was.

Persephone well knew that thanks to the fact she was pregnant just like her sister Penelope that her emotions were a little stronger than normal and also a little off-kilter. She was just going to have to accept the fact that Aaron was going to give her presents and expensive ones at that on a regular basis. She would have to learn to accept that he was just being generous, because he wanted to be and not because he wanted anything in return, except as had already been stated for her to share her life with him, which wasn't really a string at all since she was already intending to do just that, as she loved him. Unfortunately, her childhood upbringing was interfering in that she had been taught the value of a dollar and she knew wearing this kind of expensive jewelry was just asking for trouble.

"Don't worry what other people think," Hotch told her seeming to know what Persephone was thinking. "The reason I chose tanzanite in the first place is because it isn't as well-known as other gems like emeralds and rubies and if somebody does have the atrocity to ask just tell them that it isn't real. Let whoever asks think it's just costume jewelry, as it's none of their business anyway and most people wouldn't recognize the real deal, even if it fell into their laps."

Persephone thought about that then slowly nodded knowing it was true, as not many people knew anything about gemstones unless they were jewelers and so saying it was costume jewelry would likely be accepted by most people and it would also stop her from being mugged and robbed, although once she was a vampire such things as being conked on the head or knifed in the stomach wouldn't work.

Persephone finally opened the ring box and saw a beautiful ring that only had Aaron's personal crest mounted again in platinum with tiny chips of tanzanite surrounding it.

"I can understand not wanting to wear the necklace all the time unless it's under your clothes because it is the most noticeable, but the bracelet and the ring are much more discrete, which is why I got you all three," Hotch explained. "You need to at least wear the ring at all times, although I would prefer you wear all three pieces."

"They're beautiful, Aaron," Persephone said. "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve to be spoiled," Hotch said firmly, even as he leaned over and kissed his mate on her luscious lips. "Your sister and Dave will know the truth about those pieces of jewelry, but no one else needs to know. I will admit that most vampires will recognize they are extremely valuable, but they won't dare try anything as they will face my wrath if they do."

"No one else needs to know how valuable all this jewelry you've given me is as it would just encourage some idiot to rob me in order to get them for themselves, to sell for a great deal of money, since I know very well that there's probably close to $10,000 dollars in these three pieces of jewelry alone," Persephone said. "I can take care myself and they would regret trying, but I'd rather avoid such a situation in the first place."

Hotch didn't disabuse her of the notion that those three pieces had been only $10,000, as he had specifically designed them and every single piece of tanzanite was of the finest quality, the ones on the necklace being two carats apiece and there were more then a dozen of them, while the ones on the bracelet were just a carat and there were only half a dozen stones. Those two pieces alone were worth about $25,000 while the ring was worth about 5,000, so altogether it had been around $30,000 dollars, which didn't even put a little dent in his bank account and Persephone more than deserved it. However, he wasn't about to disabuse Persephone of the notion that he had only spent $10,000, because she would go absolutely nuts on him if he told her exactly how much those three pieces of jewelry were worth, so it would remain his little secret, as the price to him didn't really matter, but he knew it would to his mate.

"Just so you know I intend on spoiling you a lot, no matter how long we are together, so you might as well get used to that fact now and once you're a vampire it'll be nearly impossible to attack unless it's another one of our kind. You'll be impervious to any form sharp object like a knife or a spear or even bullets, really any weapon that's ever been invented by mortals. The only thing we'll have to watch out for is fire since we can be killed permanently that way, although usually the only way that happens is if somebody has removed both of the vampires legs so that they can't escape before it gets out-of-control."

"It'll be nice not to have to worry about getting injured," Persephone admitted with a little smile. "I'm not looking forward to the pain of the transformation, or you and I being away from each other, but I guess since I'm used to you being out-of-town, that this is no different."

"I won't have this job forever, as eventually I'll get tired of it and then the two of us will have more time together," Hotch promised. He held his mate close to him enjoying her body heat, something she would no longer possess once she was a vampire, which he was looking forward to.

"So how are my little ones today?" Hotch asked after a few minutes of contented silence as he rubbed her belly that was only poking out a little bit.

She like her sister was carrying triplets, although Garcia was several weeks further along and would be going in for a c-section in just two weeks, while she still had a ways to go before she could do the same.

"They're just fine and so am I," Persephone promised. "My morning sickness hasn't been too bad considering that I'm carrying three instead of just one, as I really expected it to be much worse."

"You have to remember that these babies are half vampire and so your morning sickness isn't going to be as bad and you won't get it all once your vampire yourself," Hotch explained. "Vampire children never die in the womb or get sick and so there's no reason for morning sickness, especially since all vampires drink is blood, even if they drink 3 or 4 times the amount that they normally do. I know you're aware that the reason that a human or a witch or werewolf female have morning sickness in the first place is because foods are often either too spicy, greasy or in the case of fruits and vegetables unclean because of the pesticides that are used. Morning sickness is the way for any mortal female to get rid of these elements so that their babies are born healthy."

"You sure do know a lot about it," Persephone said her lips twitching in a smile.

"I've had children in the past," Hotch explained calmly. "They're are about a 100 of my children floating around the world, but I haven't had any in the last probably 30 years, as I've been much too busy to be in any form of a relationship and I'm not like some vampires that will have sex with any female no matter the species. I have to at least have some feelings for someone before I'll have sex with them. Of course, now that I have you those days are behind me as I am incapable of cheating on you thanks to the fact that a vampire male sexual drive immediately becomes focused on one person when they meet their mate, whether male of female."

"So you're saying that if you see an attractive female and she comes on to you you won't react," Persephone said.

"No, my penis or any other part of me will not react if some female comes onto me as you put it, like would have happened if I hadn't met you," Hotch said. "A vampire becomes sterile, except for their mate once they meet and there is no chance of two mates cheating on each other as the same thing happens to the female. A lot of times the man's sexual drive will get him in trouble, just because he'll fuck anything female not caring if he gets her pregnant or if one of them is married or even just in a serious relationship. Some men just don't have control over their overactive libidos and while I've never been like that I've had a number of relationships in my 400 years, some of which produced a child or even several children. Now that we have found each other though, my body will no longer react to any other female that comes onto me and this is doubly true, because we have completed the bond that is between us by having sex that first time. You don't have to worry ever about my loyalty to you when I'm gone for a work, because I guarantee you I'll be thinking about you constantly while I'm gone and this is just the way it is for all vampires who have found their mates."

"Alright then, I know I can trust you and that you're honest and loyal to those you love and besides, Penny says you're trustworthy and she is very careful about who she trusts," said Persephone. "Of course, I already knew I could trust you just from the dreams as I knew you meant all those tender endearments you whispered in my ear, but…"

"Your self-confidence in the trustworthiness of men in general has taken a massive hit, likely because of your former boyfriend Steven," Hotch told her, even as he held her close to him. "You need to forget that bastard, as he did his best to break your trust in men completely, so that you wouldn't form any serious relationship with anyone, but him. I truly believe that it was only the dreams you were having about me that allowed you to trust me enough to complete the bond with me. However, I know that if you hadn't been having them for four years before we met that it would've taken much longer for me to gain that trust, even with your sister telling you that I was trustworthy."

"You're right, it's thanks to Steven that I have trouble trusting men anymore, but then we just broke up a little bit over a month ago so I just need time," Persephone said.

"I'll give you as much time as you like," Hotch promised her his voice gentle. On the inside though his emotions were boiling rage. How dare that bastard break his mate's confidence in herself!

"That's not necessary, as you are one of the very few man I trust at the moment, well, other than my brothers, but then, they don't really count, because I'm not going to date someone I'm related to," Persephone said shaking her head. "I never would have slept with you, just hours after our meeting or agreed to move in with you or get pregnant by you, if I didn't trust you. Some women might have gone ahead and had sex with you, despite only knowing you for a couple of hours, but not me. I'm one of those people that has at least have a few dates with some man normally, before I'll even consider sleeping with him. Besides, those dreams tell me everything I need to know about your character, as I never would have found my perfect match in every way in someone that didn't at least have most of the same values and morals that I do, for it doesn't work that way. Magicals often dream about their perfect match, but only when they are at least subconsciously ready to settle down with someone, Not all witches or warlocks have dream of their future mates, as you have to have at least some talent as a seer, even if you don't get any actual visions of the future, which means that you have to have a third eye and not all magicals do or at least it isn't activated. Fortunately, for me seers run in my family and so it's likely that all my siblings have a third eye, even if they're not actually seers themselves."

"Well, I didn't know that, but I'm certainly glad that seers run in your family," Hotch said softly, as he stroked a gentle hand through his mate's long blonde tresses. "I'm honored that I'm one of the few men not related to you that you trust and I'll never betray your trust in me, I give you my word."

"I know that already," Persephone promised him. "I might protest at all the expensive jewelry I know you are going to shower me with over our centuries together, but that's more due to my upbringing then to Steven, although I suppose he did have a little bit to do with it as well."

"Oh, I plan on showering you with lots of gifts in our centuries together, although it won't necessarily be jewelry," Hotch agreed. "Don't think I didn't see your expression of pleasure when you opened the first box and I knew then that you liked pretty things, but couldn't afford them yourself, especially not something as expensive as a tanzanite necklace."

"All right I admit I love gorgeous things and I used to go to the mall just to look at all the beautiful jewelry, but I never had the money to buy any of it, not a good quality stuff anyway," Persephone said with an annoyed huff for Aaron had her pegged.

"Then why did you protest when I gave you the tanzanite ring, necklace and bracelet? There's nothing wrong with wanting the finer things in life and I certainly have the money to supply them. I see no reason I shouldn't shower you with gifts, expensive ones at that, especially since I love you and you are now my life. There are no strings attached to my generosity other than the fact I want you to share your life with me and since you've already agreed to do that, essentially it's free," Hotch said.

"I'll try not to protest, when you want to give me something expensive," Persephone promised, "but a person's childhood upbringing is not exactly easy to shake."

"You're sister did, as she never protests at least that I know of when Dave gives her presents," Hotch said. He didn't mention that Penelope was reincarnated from Dave's love, as not even Persephone needed to know that, even though Dave had given him permission to tell her. If Garcia wanted to tell her sister about her past life then it was her call, but he would be saying nothing despite what Dave had said, as he felt as if it wasn't his place to reveal something so personal even with Dave's permission.

"In that way Penelope and I are different," Persephone said. "She has no qualms about accepting expensive pieces of jewelry or anything else from somebody like Dave, because not only does she know he can afford it she trusts him. Besides, she's always had an easier time accepting presents then I have no matter the value. Of course, she would never accept a present from somebody she didn't trust, particularly not such an expensive one like that diamond tennis bracelet she wore when I was there."

"Oh, yes, I've seen her wearing that recently and I wondered if it was the present from Dave, who has good taste," Hotch said.

"She told me that he gave it to her when he found out that she was pregnant with triplets," Persephone said with a smile. "She also wears a ring with what I assume is the Rossi family crest."

"Yes, now that I knew came from Dave, as I know his family crest and she has a matching necklace that she usually wears under her shirt, but instead of tanzanite it's rubies, which I know is your sister's favorite stone."

"Yeah, she's always like the red color ever since she was a child and back then I don't think the fact that they were a very valuable gemstone ever entered her mind," Persephone said.

"So what's your favorite gemstone?" Hotch asked, as casually as possible, but from the sharp look Persephone shot him he knew that she had already figured out why he had asked.

"If I tell you'll just use it just spoil me even farther," Persephone accused him.

"I'll find out eventually, so you might as well go ahead and tell me," Hotch told her with a smirk. "I can always ask your sister you know and she'll tell me everything that you are reluctant to and you know it."

Persephone rolled her eyes, knowing he was likely right, so said, "I've always liked emeralds, but that's probably because green is my favorite color and I know very well that it's just as valuable as a ruby depending on size and quality. I do have one bracelet with very small emeralds in it that was a family heirloom that I inherited from my grandmother, which might be another reason I like the stone so much," Persephone admitted.

"Why didn't it go to your older sister since you are the youngest?" Hotch asked curiously.

"Because I had always admired it as my grandmother wore it often and she knew that I loved that bracelet and so she willed it to me. She was a swinging old lady and she lived to be over a hundred which is kind of young for a witch to die, but sometimes it happens," said Persephone with a sad smile. "Me and Penelope were around 16 I believe, when she passed away and then our parents died in that car crash just two years later."

"That's a lot of tragedy for anybody to go through, so close together, especially considering how young you and your sister were," Hotch said sympathetically.

"It happens to everybody," Persephone shrugged. "Besides, we weren't young kids when my grandmother died as we were 16 and we were considered adults when our parents passed away so we weren't children."

"But still the death of somebody you love is always hard, even if most vampires don't really understand it, at least not deep in our hearts. Well, not unless we've lost somebody mortal that we cared for deeply," Hotch said. "I can tell that you loved your grandmother that gifted you the bracelet in her will and that's bound to affect you, even though she's been dead for over a dozen years. Just because your grandmother's gone doesn't mean that you ever forget her or the fact that she had an impact on your life."

"True enough," Persephone admitted. "I think about her occasionally, even after all this time, but I suppose that's normal."

"So what's your favorite flower?" Hotch asked. "I know that Garcia's is roses."

"Lilies and irises have always been my favorites," Persephone admitted.

Hotch filed that away for future reference. Hotch asked several more personal questions and Persephone answered each one honestly.

Once he was done he simply picked Persephone up and told her gently, "You're exhausted it's time for you to get some sleep and I should be here when you wake."

Persephone knew that meant he might be called away, but that wouldn't happen unless it was very important like a child kidnapping, since it was the weekend.

"I love you," Persephone murmured sleepilym as she buried her head against his cold chest.

"I love you too," Hotch promised, as he kissed her hair.

"I know," Persephone murmured sounding smug, even as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Hotch smiled, as he carried his mate into the bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed before removing her shoes, blouse and pants and leaving her in just her underwear and bra, then making sure she was as comfortable as possible before covering her with a blanket. After that was done he laid down beside her and just watched her sleep, as he loved to do that. He knew that he wouldn't get many more opportunities, as she would soon be a vampire just like he was and he for one could not wait for that day too arrive.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"They're beautiful," Hotch told Dave as he held one of his godchildren. He and Persephone had been named the godparents to all three of these beautiful children two girls and a boy. All three of the children were beautiful and had ended up with Dave's black hair, which was unsurprising as there were no blondes in his family line that he knew about at least not within three or four generations as Rossis usually had either black or brown hair.

"We certainly think they're gorgeous," Garcia chipped in looking a little tired, as she fed one of her children a bottle of blood, artificial of course.

"So what names have you picked out?" asked Persephone.

"Well, the girls are Alessa and Aria and our son is Silvio," Dave answered, even as he gently cradled one of his daughters feeding her a bottle of blood looking very comfortable with a baby in his arms.

"Rather unusual names," Persephone said, "but I can definitely relate considering that my name is very uncommon and comes directly from a Greek myth."

"We're all familiar with the tale, so you don't need to repeat it," Hotch told his mate gently and Persephone nodded not taking offense.

"I wanted something Italian for all three considering that Dave was born in Italy, even if it was over thousand years ago," Penelope said.

"Next time we have children we'll likely choose more common names then the three we chose this time," Dave added.

"Personally, I like the ones we chose particularly Silvio, which is Italian for Silas," said Penelope.

"So your triplets will be born soon, as it won't be much longer," Dave said, as he looked at Persephone's enormous belly.

"It can't be soon enough for me, because these children are half vampire, their kicking feels like I've been punched in the stomach every time," Persephone said. "It wouldn't be so bad if I was only carrying one, but carrying 3 vampire children is definitely not for the weak willed. I am all bruised on the inside I'll tell you that."

"It'll heal," Dave said not unsympathetically.

"It can't be soon enough for me," Persephone said wincing, as one of the babies kicked her in the stomach.

"I definitely agree with my sister's statement, about feeling bruised, but luckily, there are potions we can take that should heal the damage," Penelope said. "I'm only glad that my job doesn't require me to be on my feet very much, because I'm not sure I would have made it until their births otherwise."

"So where are you going to be released from this joint?" asked Persephone of a sister.

"Tomorrow as the potions I'm taking to help heal where they did a c-section need at least a day and the doctor also wants to keep me overnight just to make sure that the potions are working," Penelope said. "Thanks to our children being half vampire they don't even need to stay overnight, but they will stay in the nursery until all of us can go home tomorrow morning. I should be back to work the day after tomorrow, bossman."

"Take as much time as you need, Penelope," Hotch told her gently. "Don't rush back on the team's account. If you need a little bit of time with your children, you're welcome to take some of the maternity leave that all female employees are entitled to. The team will certainly miss your cheerfulness and computer skills, but it's only for a few weeks."

"I might take a week or so, but I don't think I could stand being home with nothing to do, except putter around the house more than that," Penelope said. "Besides, at least I get to see Dave several times a day, so long as you aren't flying somewhere at work, but if I stayed home I wouldn't be able to see him until he got off for the day."

Dave who had been listening to the conversation finally took the bottle away from his daughter's mouth as she had drained it dry in record time.

"Well, our daughter certainly has a healthy appetite," Dave said gazing down at his daughter lovingly, "and Penelope you need at least a few days to recover because you still lost some blood, just not as much as you would have if you had done a natural birth. You'll need to eat plenty of meals that will replace the blood you lost during the c-section and until you do you're going to tire rather easily at least for the next several weeks."

"But we got three beautiful children out of the deal and so it's worth it," Penelope said.

"I agree with that sentiment," Dave said, as he continued to cradle his daughter gently in his arms.

"And since this pregnancy and birth went smoothly I'm willing to go through another pregnancy in a few months time," Penelope said.

"Well, talk about it later," Dave promised having already decided that he and Penelope were not going to have anymore children until after his mate was a vampire, as it was just too dangerous for her and caused her a great deal more pain than a normal pregnancy. However, he would tell her when they were alone and hopefully, she would not argue with him, but if she did he was determined to win.

Dave couldn't help, but think about the child he and Penelope's former incarnation had lost as he cradled his daughter gently kissing her tiny forehead.

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she Dave," Hotch observed with a smile, as his friend had already changed so much from the sad and lonely man he had known for decades, "and your other daughter to."

"I love all three of them so much already and they're only a couple of hours old," Dave admitted. He ran a gentle finger down his daughter's cheek, causing her to look up at him trustingly with her dark brown eyes the same shade as both his and Penelope's. "They'll grow too fast on both of us, but at least Penelope will be home with them most every night while I won't be."

"You'll be home with them as much as you can be. They will know you love them and that's all anyone can ask," Penelope assured her mate with a smile. "You won't work with the BAU forever and neither will I for that matter."

"So have you had any success of hiring a nanny?" Persephone asked.

"Yes, we finally found an older witch, that's children are grown and she needed the money. She's really not all that old as witches go, just in her 80s and once Dave and I did a thorough background check she was hired. Emma's been busy getting prepared and she's been buying books, because Dave's already told her how fast, even half vampire children grow and how intelligent they are and so they won't be on books appropriate for their supposed age for very long."

"So you think any these children will have your magic?" Hotch asked.

"Probably," Penelope said with a shrug, "but I'm not really positive of that since these children are half vampire and they aren't the product of a witch and a warlock. Sometimes the talent for magic carries down, even when a witch or warlock doesn't marry one of their own kind, and then sometimes it doesn't, so there's really no way of telling at this point. It won't be long before we know a month or two at most because these children are going to grow so fast due to their vampire genes. I figure that maybe half of Dave's and my children over the years will get the talent to do magic, just like I have, even if I rarely ever use it."

"So you think your triplets will have the ability to do magic?" asked Dave.

"There's really no way of knowing, just as Penny said," Persephone said with a shrug. "If they can, then I can teach them everything I learned from my own parents and I can teach yours to if they happen to inherit the gift, since I know that Penelope will likely be too busy to take up their training. Besides, she won't want their magic to interfere with the electronics. I'm sure this nanny you've hired that is a witch can also teach them what they need to know."

"There aren't that really many half vampires out there that can also do magic, but it does happen," Hotch chipped in.

"The only reason there is not that many vampires that can do magic is because they don't usually get involved with one of our kind," Penelope informed Hotch, "or if they do no children are produced. A lot of witches don't like to get pregnant outside of marriage anyway, which is at least part of the reason why."

"Neither Dave or I are married to you or Persephone and yet you got pregnant," Hotch teased both women in the room.

"It's different for us and you know it, Aaron," Persephone informed her mate knowing that she and her sister were being teased. "I am your mate, while Penny is Dave's and since we know we're going to be together for eternity getting pregnant outside of marriage doesn't matter so much, as Penny and I know both of you are honorable men. Those witches that don't like to get pregnant until they're married, know that they have not found their perfect match and want some assurance that if the father doesn't stick around that they and their children will be taken care of. The only way of ensuring child support payments is to marry whoever the man is, while just a boyfriend whether or not a child is produced, doesn't come with the same assurances."

"Not to mention a lot of witches and their families are extremely old fashioned and if you have a child out of wedlock a lot of times you are disowned, so you don't even have the support of your family to help raise the child," Penelope added.

"Some men don't like paying child support," Dave said quietly.

"I know and that's mostly human and werewolf men," Penelope explained. "However, for a warlock to not pay child support for their children if they insist on a divorce is a mark of shame. They are often shunned for not living up to their responsibilities and leaving their wife and children without support and if that happens they can't hold down a decent job within the magical community. Not taking care of your children, even if you and your wife have differences is considered one of the greatest sins you can commit in our community."

"And word always gets out," Persephone said, "no matter how the warlock in question tries to conceal it, because everybody likes a good scandal and they will talk of little else for weeks or months at a time."

"You know I like that as it's an appropriate form of revenge," Dave murmured appreciatively, with a smirk. "Most warlocks would be forced to pay child support for their own children or be shunned within their own community and they'd be forced to seek employment among the humans just to survive, but they'd still be cut off from the magical community until they do the right thing."

"And if a warlock doesn't have the money to support all his children, he has to at least pay what he can afford and the relatives of the children will step in to help out and if they have no relatives then the community will make sure that they don't starve," Penelope said.

"Of course, it's pretty rare in the magical community when a mother and her children don't have older relatives of one type or another, brothers, sisters, mother, father, aunts, uncles or cousins, but it does happen occasionally," Persephone added.

"And us magical people live on average over two hundred years longer then humans," said Penelope, "so there's usually always someone to take the children if something happens to both parents."

"Penny and I were lucky that both parents didn't die until we were already technically of age, so there was no need to go live with one of our numerous older siblings and we had plenty family to help us out," Persephone said.

The four of them continued to talk for a few minutes, before Hotch and Persephone left together after congratulating their two friends again.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"You be careful when you go back home," Hotch ordered her in genuine concern. "I know you've been putting off this trip, but Steven is still out there and it's very possible that he might come after you if he happens to realize that you're back. Steven is the kind of person that would take you being gone so long without a by your leave, as an offense against him and will likely try to attack you for it. If he has a chance to get you alone he'll likely try to beat you black and blue not caring that you're heavily pregnant. In fact, he will probably beat you worse because you got pregnant by another man, when he considers you his, even though you broke it off and threw him out on his ear. I really wish you'd wait until after the babies are born."

"I can't keep living out of a suitcase, Aaron," Persephone told her mate gently, "and even though I stayed in contact with my two shop assistants, I still need to go and give them instructions and also turn the shop over to them on a permanent basis. I'm going to make the more competent assistant the manager and she will report to me on a regular basis and I'm sure I'll have to take trips to check up on everything just like you do for work. I promise you I won't go anywhere without at least one of my siblings and Markos has already volunteered to shepherd me around as he knows all about Steven and is very glad that I'm moving out here on a permanent basis. Oh, my brothers like you by the way, so just like Dave they approve of you and know you'll protect me from people like Steven in the future."

"Alright, just promise me that you'll stay with one of your sibling instead of getting a hotel room or staying in the apartment above the shop. Promise me, that one of your siblings, preferably one to your brothers will stay with you all the time and it's going to everywhere you need to go. Promise me that you won't try to duck your bodyguard because Persephone not only are you pregnant, you are my very existence. I suspect that this Steven is very dangerous and just because there's not enough evidence to arrest him doesn't make it any less true, so don't get stubborn on me or chafe at the protection, because I would do the same for anybody who was being stalked," Hotch ordered sternly

"You have no proof that he stalking me," Persephone protested.

"No, I don't, but I know the statistics and he could very easily turn into a stalker if you aren't extremely careful. If he's like most stalkers though, he won't dare approach you if you're with someone, as they prefer to stalk individuals, not groups of people. I know you have magic to defend yourself, but he might come up on you unexpectedly and you might not have time to do that. Not to mention you can't exactly move very fast right now as you are only three weeks from having a c-section."

"I know you are genuinely concerned for me and what Steven might do, so I promise I won't try to duck my brother or whoever is escorting me," Persephone promised, as she ran a hand down his cold cheek tenderly.

"Swear on the life of our unborn children," Hotch said and the worry in his voice made Persephone swear that she would stay with at least one of her brothers or several of her sisters at the same time.

Hotch's expression of worry eased a little, as he knew that his mate would do nothing to put their children in danger, but he would worry nonetheless until she was back in his arms.

"Make sure you call me anytime of the day or night and leave me a voicemail if I don't answer. Let me know when you're in for the night every day and what you've been doing, but I'm going to keep worrying until you're back here in Washington. If Steven Lafayette wasn't still out there I wouldn't worry so much, but unlike me who is invulnerable to all manmade weapons he can drug you or knife you in the back or any number of other things I don't want to think about."

"I know stalkers can turn violent," Persephone said. "Believe me, Penelope has warned me about being careful as well and given me all the statistics. I wouldn't worry too much I have 13 brothers and every single one of them is almost as overprotective as you are, so there are some advantages of being one of the babies in the family, even if it can also be annoying. It's already been arranged that at least one of my siblings will be with me at all times whenever I'm out and about and they all have good security. I'll be staying with Markos and his family for the duration."

"Good, hopefully, that will discourage Steven if he finds out you're back, because most stalkers are cowards down underneath. I only wish that there was enough evidence to have him arrested, but although he has a record, he's never been convicted. This tells me that he's either very, very smart or he's not guilty of any of the crimes he was accused of and the first option gets my vote, because no one has a dozen complaints against them from twelve different woman if they aren't guilty of at least one of them and it's likely he's guilty of them all," Hotch said grimly. "A person might have one complaint against him for stalking and not actually be guilty, but not an even dozen."

"I'll be back in a week, possibly two," Persephone said.

"Personally, I would split your trip into two, one for now to get all the important stuff out of the way and the other for later after the babies are born, as you are due in barely 3 weeks after all and if you strain yourself it's possible you'll go into labor sooner then is safe. Not to mention that these are not normal children you're carrying, but half vampires and therefore, it's possible that one of them could put foot or a elbow through one of your kidneys or your bladder."

"I probably should've gone on this trip sooner, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to be away from you," Persephone admitted with a smile kissing his cheek, "but now I've put it off as long as I possibly can and I need to do this now, as I might not get a chance for another six months or more if I don't."

"You should've gone at least a week ago while I was on that case in Kentucky," Hotch said. "In fact, you could just buy all new clothes and donate your old ones to your siblings or to charity as that's what the bank account I gave you is for."

"I know I should have, but I was still looking for us a suitable house and I've been doing that every time you go out of town or are working the office as I want spend every spare minute with you when you aren't gone, so it's not like I've just been sitting idle," said Persephone. "I'll do shopping after these babies are born, but there's no way I could spend hours on my feet until after that."

"I know," Hotch said softly. "I'll try not to worry so much, but just make sure you keep in contact with me let me know that you're fine."

"I'm going to try to get everything done in just four or five days because I'll feel safer to once I'm back here," Persephone admitted. "I would feel better if I knew that Steven wasn't even in town when I got there, but the likelihood of me being that lucky aren't that high."

"It's a big town and if you're lucky you won't run into him," Hotch said. "Unless, of course, he's waiting for you to come back from wherever you went to deliver that beating."

"My brothers will protect me," Persephone promised. "They're perfectly capable of taking care of somebody like Steven Lafayette. Besides, you said yourself that he isn't known for violence, although I know you're afraid that he's going to escalate into that, which is why you don't ever want me to be alone."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of as you been absent for a long time now, and he's likely getting frustrated wondering where you are, if only because you aren't under his control and even though, you kicked him out. We better go before you miss your flight," Hotch said. "I'll drive you to the airport just make sure you call me when you land."

"I will," Persephone promised. "Don't worry so much, one of my brothers is picking me up from the airport and I'm not even going to use my car, as my brothers have promised to drive me around to my appointments and they've already worked out a schedule since they do work. I promise you I'll be fine and be back in a week."

"I like your brothers, as they love you nearly as much as I do, just in a different way," said Hotch.

"Our family has always been close," Persephone explained, "even if Penelope is closer if only because she's my twin."

Hotch picked up Persephone's single carry-on bag as she wouldn't be gone for very long and she had clothes at home, so she didn't need to take much and then took his mate's arm gently and escorted her the car that was waiting.

The two of them sat in silence, as Hotch started the engine and headed for the airport and Persephone knew that he was worried about her. It was true that she had 13 brothers to protect her and she was far from helpless, despite being pregnant, but still, she was very well aware that she was Aaron's life and if anything happened to her he wouldn't live very long.

"I'll see you when you get back, stay safe," Hotch told her as he dropped her off at the airport entrance.

"I will, I'll see you in a week if not before," Persephone promised kissing him gently on the cheek before getting out of the car and heading into the airport with her carry-on bag over her shoulder.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

Persephone was more aware of her surroundings then normal as she stepped off her flight into the familiar LAX and looked around to make sure no one was paying her particular attention.

Persephone knew that she was going to have to pay more attention to her surroundings then normal, because Aaron was right and Steven was still out there possibly waiting on her to return, although if any of her brothers had caught him lurking around they would have told her and given him the boot not that that would stop someone determined. Persephone really didn't think that Steven had the guts or the brains to get past any of her siblings security, but she could be wrong, so it was better to be careful, as she had three lives to protect, plus her own.

"Hey sis," Markos greeted his younger sister Persephone.

"How you doing, big brother?" Persephone said, as she walked slowly towards him with her carry-on over her shoulder. She hugged him affectionately and he put and arm around her shoulders

"I'm just fine, but I'm glad you're back even if only for a few days," Markos said, as he took Persephone's carry-on bag from her despite her protest that she wasn't helpless.

"Is this all your luggage or do we need to go to the baggage claim?" asked Markos.

"This is it, because I'm only going to be here for a few days and all my clothes that I didn't take with me are in my apartment above the shop anyway," Persephone responded.

"Well, some of our sisters have already started packing all that up to send to you at the address you gave us in Washington," Markos said, "as we figured you would appreciate the help. Of course, for any other stuff you want to take you're going to have to tell us specifically what you want."

"Thanks, I appreciate the help and I'll make sure I tell our sisters that," Persephone said. "To tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous about being back here because of Steven. Both Penny and Aaron have installed certain facts into my head about people like Steven, so we're both going to have to be on the lookout every second, just in case. I was warned that it is possible Steven is just waiting for me to come back and might still consider me as his, even though I booted him out. Aaron really didn't want me to come at all, at least until after the birth of your niece and nephews, but there is certain things that I need to get out of the way as soon as possible."

"I know, which is why I and all your brothers have agreed that there would be someone with you at all times. You'll be staying with me and my family until it's time for you to head back home. Trust me, if Steven had been lurking around anywhere we'd have seen him and his body never would've been found, but unfortunately, he's laying low," Markos explained.

"It's likely he's moved onto his next target," Persephone said. "Unfortunately, Aaron or the team he works with don't have enough evidence to arrest him or get the police to do so, because if he did he would have acted. Also, Aaron not to mention Penny explained to me that most stalkers are cowards and prefer solitary targets, so as long as I'm never alone at anytime then I'll probably be okay," Persephone said.

"We're not planning on letting you out of our sight until you're headed back to Washington. By the way, I like your Aaron, all your brothers do and we heartily approve of him because we can tell that he really, truly loves you and is just as determined to protect you, which earns him several massive bonus points," Markos said. "We also approve of Penny's choice of life partner in Dave and while it's sad that you're both going to be changed into vampires at some point, at least we'll keep in touch until the rest of us have passed away naturally at the end of our days."

"You do realize that in both cases we are the lifemates of vampires?" Persephone asked for oldest brother. "It wasn't so much a choice to really, because once a vampire finds a mate whether or not they agree to the transformation it will be occurring. However, I promise you that in Penny's and my case, we fell in love with our men, because they took the time to truly make that occur, but that doesn't happen in a lot of cases, as a vampire just automatically kidnaps whoever it is and changes them."

"If that had happened in yours or Penny's cases, we would have come after them with torches," Markos joked, but he was half serious as well and Persephone knew that.

"In Penny's and my case, we were already halfway in love with them before we even met because of prophetic dreams," Persephone explained. "You know that seers tend to run in our family and while neither Penny or I actually have visions that does not mean that we do not have a third eye that is active enough for us to dream about our perfect match. This is partially why it didn't take as long for Aaron or Dave in Penny's case, to gain our trust and in my case, this is especially noteworthy."

"Why?" Markos asked, curiously.

"Because of Steven," Persephone explained. "I didn't realize this, until I had another relationship to compare it to, but he didn't treat me very well, not even in the very beginning as he was already making comments about my weight or that I was stupid. It was a very subtle kind of abuse, the kind you don't realize is actually happening a lot of times, but it did it's job and broke my trust in men or at least in relationships and both Aaron and Penny pointed out that Steven wanted that to happen, so that I would have nowhere to turn. I trusted my family, of course, but then you were my brothers not potential boyfriends and it was those that I didn't trust. I feared that, even though I had been having those dreams since I was around 27 that I would never meet this tall dark handsome stranger that was supposed to be my life partner. I knew from the dreams that Aaron was a vampire, but since I didn't even have a name I had no way I could track him down and since a lot of men have his kind of looks a general description wouldn't have done me much good. How was I supposed to know that Penny actually knew him? The only reason we met in the first place was because I went out to visit my sister and all because she got pregnant by Dave, as I really wanted to meet the man that had stolen her heart."

"So how did you and Aaron meet?" Markos asked, as he drove the car towards the home that he had created for his wife and his six children.

"I told Penny about the dreams I had been having as she caught me sitting in one of the bay windows at her and Dave's home looking sad and melancholy," Persephone begin to explain and Markos listened as his sister described the events that led up to her meeting Aaron.

"So it was only through Penny that you met Aaron and if you had not gone up to visit her the two of you likely never would've met," Markos summarized.

"Exactly, so I'm glad I did, as I had been meaning to do so for months, right after Penny told me about Dave, but Steven kept urging me very subtly, of course, to put off the trip saying that I was too busy here to go anywhere and I let him do that for a number of months. I know now that people like him try to get you to break off all contact with your family and friends. What he didn't know though was that we are a very close family, unlike a lot of them and there was no way that that was going to happen," Persephone explained.

"If I ever find the fucker I'll kill him," Markos growled sounding fiercely protective, but then that was no surprise since she and Penny were the babies of the family.

"You'll do no such thing, Markos," Persephone told her brother firmly. "I don't need you going to prison, as you have that lovely wife and six children to look after. Believe me, when I tell you Aaron wants to tear the fucker to shreds, but he'd settle for seeing him in prison for a very long time. Eventually, there will be enough evidence to convict him as he'll make a wrong move as they all do. Steven has a sheet as long as my arm, but he's never been convicted, because there was never enough evidence and that's just how it is sometimes."

"Alright, I'll settle for putting him in prison," Markos finally agreed reluctantly, "but if he dares harm you, well, they'll be no stopping me or any of your brothers from tearing him into teeny tiny bits."

"Only if Aaron doesn't get to him first," Persephone told her a brother with a little smile. "So to change the subject how is Sally and my nieces and nephews?"

"They're just fine and you'll get to see that for yourself as soon as we get to my house, Markos said with a smile. "Sally's pregnant again, by the way, and this time it will likely be the last as she's carrying quadruplets and I think 10 children is plenty. I have a good job that's true and so does Sally, but children are still expensive to raise and so I plan on having myself permanently fixed after this and Sally agrees. Besides, we aren't getting any younger and since I'm 45 and Sally is only five years younger, so yes, these four will be the last, even if I know that witches can have children into their seventies."

"Congratulations!" Persephone exclaimed with a wide grin. "So how far along is she? It can't be that far, because I've only been gone a few weeks."

"She's past her first trimester," Markos said and Persephone looked shocked.

"Have I've really been that wrapped up in my life that I didn't pay attention to my own family?" Persephone asked sadly.

"We could see what was happening with Steven," Markos explained as one hand left the wheel to grasp his sister's, "but we had no idea how much Steven was really doing to keep you away from your family and we just figured that you were so in love with him that we'd be hearing about a proposal sometime in the near future. If I or any of our siblings had had any idea of the subtle abuse that you were undergoing, there wouldn't've been enough of Steven Lafayette left to be identified. I only wish that your siblings, including myself, had paid more attention, but we were so wrapped up in our own lives that we didn't see the signs."

"Neither did I and I was at the center of it," Persephone told her brother softly with a sad smile, "so you are not alone in feeling like an idiot for falling for Steven's charm. Aaron has informed me that there are a lot of people like Steven around and at first the abuse is so subtle that it's hard to pin down, as at first you don't realize that you get separated from anybody you're close to and then you find yourself staying at home all the time and almost never leaving, because all you want to do is please your boyfriend. I realize now that it had gotten to the point, that Steven was barely letting me out of his sight and didn't even like me to go into the shop. I mean, I even lost a massive amount of weight, just to make him happy and while I'm pleased at how I look now I didn't do it for myself, I did it to please a man that started being even more possessive once I had lost 30 or 40 pounds."

"Why did you start dating him anyway? I mean you had been having dreams about Aaron for years so why bother to date at all?" Markos asked curiously.

"Because like an idiot I fell for his charm," Persephone tried to explain. "I kept thinking to myself that I had been having those dreams for years and that it was very possible I would never meet the man in them and I figured a relationship would do no harm until he and I met. I had no intention of marrying anybody until the man in my dreams and I had met, but Steven was extremely subtle when he began to cut me off from all contact with my friends and family and I do not doubt for a moment that if he had proposed marriage I would have accepted dreams or not, because I believed myself in love with him. Aaron and Penny both have made it clear to me that if we had actually tied the knot that the abuse would have gotten physical, instead of just mental and emotional."

"I'm so glad you finally broke it off with him, sis," Markos said after a long silence the anger clear in his voice.

"I finally realized that I wasn't as close to my family or my friends as I should be, because Steven kept making excuses for us not to go out as a couple or for me to go out by myself and when I caught him going through my desk one too many times, I finally got off my butt and gave him the boot. Aaron believes, that he'll just move onto a new target, but wants me to be extra vigilant just in case."

"Good advice," Markos approved, who had already liked this Aaron Hotchner, even though the two of them had met only briefly when he had gone back to Washington after just having been there to make sure Penny was happy with Dave to interrogate Persephone's Aaron to make sure that he also had his sister's best interest at heart. Markos knew that Aaron like Dave cared about his sister's welfare and that was several massive points in his favor.

"You'll find he's very concerned for my safety and he was so worried he barely let me leave the house that we bought just last week. He told me that if he wasn't aware of the statistics for people like Steven he would be able to relax more, but that his job did have some downsides, one of those being more aware of how people ticked and that what they could do to others when they really wanted something," Persephone said. "He said he wouldn't be so concerned for my safety, if I wasn't heavily pregnant, as I'm due for a c-section in just three weeks."

"He has every right to be concerned, as you're not exactly in fighting form at the moment," Markos said.

"I still can't believe I fell for Steven like a ton of bricks, considering I knew very well that men as handsome as he is didn't fall for overweight women that I was at the time like me. I should have seen right through him, but I suppose I was so flattered at the attention..." Persephone said her voice trailing off.

"Don't beat yourself up, as you had every right to be flattered that he was showing you attention and even though you had dated before almost every women in your position would have fallen for his handsomeness and his words. Besides, don't think I don't know very well that you were lonely, as you hadn't had a date in several years that I'm aware of and you know information like that would have gone through the family grapevine like lightning. Steven preyed on your vulnerability and the fact that you were lonely, so don't beat yourself up for not seeing through his act," Markos told his sister firmly.

"Aaron and Penny both have said much the same things," Persephone admitted with a little smile.

"Then just accept that it wasn't your fault and quit dwelling on the mistakes that were made. If you really want to lay blame, your siblings including myself are also partially at fault, as you are our sister and we should have been there for you, but we just stayed away thinking that you wanted to be alone with Steven and none of us realized that you were breaking away from us and all because of one man," Markos advised.

"I love you, big brother," Persephone said, as she leaned over far enough to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too and we are all now aware that a mistake was made and it will not be repeated," Markos said firmly. "You can expect to see at least one of us a few times a year, so I hope you don't mind company."

"No, I really don't," Persephone said with a warm smile. "You're welcome to come and visit as often as you like and so are any of our siblings. Aaron and I bought this massive old place that has quite a few big rooms and between the place we bought and Penny's there'll always be plenty of room for visitors. I know that Aaron at least will insist that you stay with us whenever my brothers and sisters visit as he won't see any point of any of you wasting money on the hotel when we have plenty of space. I'm sure that Dave will say the same if we run out of space, because all of you decided to visit at once, as he insisted I stay with him and Penny instead of at a hotel, before I met Aaron."

"We also expect you to come visit us and Penny too, although I know it's more difficult for her to get away because of her job," Markos said.

"I know she'll like that, as she does miss all of you, but of course, she also realizes that if she hadn't taken the job at the FBI that she and Dave likely never would've met and then I likely never wouldn't've met Aaron either, so you see it's all interconnected," Persephone said.

"Yes, I can see that, although I was against Penelope moving so far away from her family, but now I can see it was the right decision," Markos said. "So I've noticed the ring, bracelet and necklace you are wearing with the same stones, did Aaron give them to you?"

"Yes, he did," Persephone said her hand automatically going up to touch the necklace that had the Hotchner crest as well as Aaron's personal one. "He told me that wearing them will protect me from other vampires, as his personal crest as well as his family's crest are easily recognizable. He told me that his family the Hotchners are one of the oldest vampire families in existence and have been around for over 56,000 years. He requested that I wear all three since I was going to be out of town and he couldn't come with me. He told me that other vampires will recognize both crests and know that the wrath of God will come down upon them if they dare attack me."

"Now that's something I definitely approve of," Markos said liking Aaron Hotchner even more upon learning the steps he had taken to protect his sister. "So what are the stones I don't recognize them right off hand."

"They're tanzanite and I'm probably wearing at least $15,000 dollars between the three pieces of tanzanite, even though it wasn't discovered until recently is a very valuable stone and worth a fortune depending on size and quality and there's no way that Aaron is going to give me anything but the best, so I have no doubt that every single piece of tanzanite is of the highest possible quality, as it's just not in Aaron to give me anything less," said Persephone.

"That's only appropriate," Markos told his sister much to her surprise. "You need to stop worrying about the cost of things, because Aaron truly loves you and this is his way of showing it. The two of you are going to be together for eternity, and he comes from a filthy rich family from what I know, so him giving you those three pieces of expensive jewelry to wear is his way of saying that you are his and that anybody who messes with you, will face the consequences whether that's another vampire, a magical, a werewolf or a human. Most people will likely recognize the Hotchner family crest, even if they're not a vampire since his family is extremely well known the world over and not just within the vampire community, so most people will back off from doing you any harm in case they face the wrath of your mate. This might even give Steven pause, so make sure you wear the necklace over your shirt instead of under, as it is the most noticeable of the three pieces."

"I hadn't thought of it quite like that," Persephone admitted looking out the window contemplating what she had heard.

"I'm sure that Aaron will give you a lot of jewelry of one type or another over the centuries, and you should accept it graciously, even if it is ultraexpensive, as it's just his way of showing you that he loves you, as words are not always enough. People can say I love you all the time, but they don't necessarily mean it and while I know that's not the case with Aaron, this jewelry is a visible representation of his love for you. If he gave you jewelry that was cheap, like goldplated, people, particularly vampires would claim that Aaron didn't love you very much, because he wouldn't even spend money on you to buy you nice things and while that's a stupid way to think that's just the way the world is. If he gave you cheap pieces of jewelry it would just encourage his enemies to attack you, because it would be believed that he didn't love you at all and wouldn't care if you were killed or at least seriously injured. You'll be less vulnerable once you are a vampire, but you'll still be vulnerable even then, which I know is something that Aaron recognizes."

"You've given me a lot to think about," Persephone admitted. "I did protest when Aaron gave me a huge bank account, something that I still have trouble accepting and then presented me with three pieces of very expensive, but exquisite jewelry."

"It's standard practice to open up a bank account for somebody that's going to be turned into a vampire or after they already are one," Markos informed his sister.

"And how do you know so much about it?" Persephone asked turning away from the window and eyeing brother curiously.

"I dated a vampire chick for awhile," Markos admitted. "We dated for a couple years before parting as friends and she gave me a lot of information about how vampires, particularly family lines as old as the Hotchners think."

"And how come I didn't know about this?" Persephone asked curiously.

"Because it was years ago and you and Penny were around 9 or 10." Markos shrugged. "Back then you really didn't pay much attention to me, as I was much older than the two of you and had already been out on my own for years before you turned 18 and mom and dad died in that car crash."

"Well, that's true, there is about a 14 year age difference between us as you and Matt are the oldest," Persephone said.

"We didn't really start to become close to each other, until after mom and dad had died and while that's understandable considering the age difference, it's still sad," Markos said.

"Well, that's what happens when you have so many children," Persephone said and Markos nodded in agreement. "I'm closest to my twin, just as you're closest to yours, but that's only natural and expected."

"Yeah, I always did think that our parents went overboard on having children, even though they love them and they could afford them, thanks to the shop they ran so efficiently," Markos admitted.

"I agree with you," Persephone said with a wary grin. "However, since Aaron and I plan on doing the same thing, although not as close together as our parents had them, I suppose I have no right to comment on that particular subject."

"Yes, I know that vampires have quite a few children throughout their existences, but it's usually with different people not the same person," Markos said. "I am sure that Aaron has had a few children over the centuries, but they probably don't see their father much. Besides, there's really no way to stop a vampire female from getting pregnant since all the normal contraceptive methods don't work on them, unless of course, a man avoids penetration completely or uses a condom every time. The only reason that vampire couples have children so far apart, is because they tend for the most part not to be very fertile and so don't catch as easily as other species."

"Aaron has had quite a few according to him as he is 400 years old," Persephone admitted, "And no the information doesn't bother me, because you can't expect a vampire to be a total virgin until they meet their mate, especially since that happens only rarely. It doesn't bother me, because I know that he's loyal to me now and that he'll never even look at another woman again in that way. I also know that if anything happens to me he will find a way to meet his own end, as he's told me as much."

"Yeah, that vampire chick I dated years ago told me the same thing," Markos agreed.

"So any illegitimate Garcias I don't know about?" asked Persephone teasingly.

"No! Having sex outside of marriage is one thing, but having children is quite another," Markos exclaimed blushing, causing Persephone to laugh at him.

"Alright, so you don't have any illegitimate children running around," Persephone said, "but you know I had to ask."

"No, you didn't actually," Markos said grumpily.

"Alright, I didn't," Persephone agreed with a smile, "but it was certainly fun to see you blush such a bright shade of red all the way to the tip of your ears."

"You have a weird idea of fun," Markos said still sounding grumpy.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up, big brother!" Persephone urged him. "It was funny and you know it."

"You found the one thing somehow that would immediately embarrass me and we really don't know each other all that well, since we're so many years apart," Markos told her.

"How was I supposed to know that asking if you had any illegitimate children would embarrass you?" Persephone asked innocently.

Markos simply rolled his eyes at his sister and finally pulled into his own driveway.

"I'll show you to the guestroom and you can wash up and maybe take a nap before dinner," Markos suggested changing the subject very effectively. "All your nieces and nephews should be home from school soon and Sally from work."

"I think I will take that nap and I need to call Aaron to, as I promised I would as soon as I landed, because I know he'll worry until he hears from me and the last thing I want is for him to worry about me," Persephone said.

"I'm sure he would worry less if he didn't know that Steven is still out there," Markos said and Persephone nodded in agreement.

"He said as much actually and he says that I might not see Steven, before it's too late which is why he insisted I always have at least one of my brothers with me at all times or at least several of my sisters, whenever I leave your place. Normally, I'd chafe at these kind of restrictions, but I realize that it's not just me that I have to worry about now, but your nephews and niece," Persephone said patting her enormous belly as she had started to show at the end of the second week.

"Good I'm glad you're being sensible," Markos said, as he guided his sister into the house.

"I really don't have any choice, but to be sensible since it's up to me to protect the three little lives I'm carrying as they can't defend themselves at the moment," Persephone said. "These babies will be born soon and I'll be back with Aaron by then."

"You miss him already don't you, sis?" Markos asked gently as he heard the longing in his sister's voice.

"I do, but then I missed him when he was out of town several times for work while I was there. We're constantly calling each other and sometimes talking for hours depending on when he's done for the night, since he doesn't need to sleep," Persephone admitted. "As soon as I hear his voice I'll be okay, I'll still miss him, just not as much. I'll only be here for a week tops as I need to get the most important jobs out of the way and then I'll head home until after the babies are born and then I'll probably be back in a few months time to tie off any loose ends."

"Here is your room while you're here," Markos said leading his sister to a nice comfy guestroom painted in neutral colors. "I'll leave you to call Aaron and get some sleep and I'll see you at dinner."

"Thanks, Markos," Persephone said standing on her tiptoes to kiss her brother cheek.

"You're welcome," Markos said before he left the room and gently closed the door behind him.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

Several days later

"Guess what?" Persephone asked Aaron over the phone.

"What has you so excited," Hotch asked and Persephone could hear the smile in his voice.

"The police caught Steven trying to break into Markos place where I'm staying," explained Persephone happily. "They aren't exactly sure how he heard I was back in town, since I've only been here for four days, but perhaps, he was watching the shop and saw me leave it the other day and then followed me or at least that's my best guess. In any case, he climbed up the trellis on the side of the house and opened the windows, which led into one of my nephews rooms. Well, the alarm immediately started to blare, because it's not only the first floor windows that are wired, but the second floor as well."

"That's smart," Hotch said his tone approving. "Your brother was really smart to have the second story windows wired as well as the first floor."

"I think he did it more to prevent one of his children from sneaking out, more than because he thought of the possibility that someone might climb up the trellis in order to get in," said Persephone. "However, no matter the reason he did it, it sure did come in handy."

"I'll say, I'm so glad that Steven has been caught. Now if the police do their jobs properly they'll find he has a sheet and start investigating a little bit more thoroughly the complaints that were filed against him. Lafayette made a major mistake, by breaking into someone's house, because that means that all the complaints that have been filed against him have more credence," Hotch said.

"In any case, he's out of the picture for the foreseeable future and I'll be back home before he's released," Persephone said.

"I hope you told the police about what you went, even though he never actually hit you," Hotch said.

"Oh, I did since he broke in to the house I was staying and there was no other reason for him to do so. The police questioned me quite thoroughly and I explained everything about how I had broken it off, when I realized how he was separating me from my family and how I caught him going through my desk on more than one occasion and so forth. They kept me for hours, but finally released me, Steven however, is going to be staying in prison until his hearing."

"Good!" Hotch growled with satisfaction lacing his voice. "It's nothing more than he deserves for all he did to you, nearly breaking your confidence in yourself, making you nervous to go out in public among other things."

"You know what the funny thing is at least to me?" Persephone asked.

"What is that?" Hotch asked liking the sound of hearing Persephone so happy, as the pressure she had been under the last few months had disappeared with Steven being in jail.

"He practically fainted from shock when he saw all how enormous I had become and he actually asked me how I had gained weight so fast. I couldn't believe that he couldn't tell that I was actually pregnant and not fat from overeating was I had gained so much weight. When I had recovered from laughing my ass off I told him that I was pregnant not fat he actually fainted and fell out of his chair."

Persephone chuckled as she finished her little tale.

"Yes, that is pretty funny," Hotch admitted chuckling a little himself. "That it never occurred to him that you might be pregnant is funny all by itself."

"Well, I do look like I swallowed a couple of beach balls, but still any sensible person should've been able to tell immediately that I was pregnant and not just fat from overeating. Anyway once he recovered he asked me how I could possibly be pregnant, that because he had never wanted children had himself fixed several years ago. He was right nasty then and accused me having been cheating on him behind his back, as we had only broken up less then two months ago and asked me what man would have wanted me... well I won't go into it, but I nearly punched him. Only the the police officer that was at my side stopped me, although he looked like he would have liked to have let me actually sock him one in the mouth, as he appeared deeply offended by Steven's rant."

"I don't need the details I can guess exactly what kind of nasty things he spewed, all of it untrue," Hotch said calmly, "and I hope you know that."

"I know," Persephone answered, also calmly. "In any case, I told him I had never cheated on him and that I was carrying triplets all of which were half vampire and that their father would have literally torn him apart if I or his children had come to harm due to him and he looked like he was going to faint again, well either that or wet himself I'm not sure which. I was wearing all three pieces of the jewelry you gave me prominently displayed and I could see the greed on his face and I knew he wanted them for himself, so he could sell it until I told him they had been a gift from my vampire lover and the father of my children and when he heard that little piece of information he nearly fainted again."

"I would have killed him and I would have been well within my rights to do so," Hotch immediately agreed his voice suddenly full of menace, which Persephone was extremely glad was not directed at her.

"In any case, I believe I've convinced him it is best to not try to come after me once he is released if he isn't in prison for the next 10 to 15 years," Persephone said.

"Yes, that would be a very stupid decision on his part," Hotch agreed immediately in a growled voice, "one that would likely prove fatal to him. Personally, I'm hoping that the police get enough evidence to put him away for a very long time and by the time he's released, well, I would hope he changes to a decent citizen, but his type normally never do, so that's unlikely. No matter what happens, he will know to stay away from you, because by the time he is released from prison you'll be just like I am and they'll be no way he can harm you by conventional means. I'm really glad that Steven Lafayette is finally out of your life, as now you can stop worrying about him and so can I."

"Me too," Persephone immediately agreed the smile in her voice obvious. "I was surprised that he was so stupid. I mean he was bound know that the house was alarmed or at least that was the likely possibility since so many of them are."

"He likely didn't figure that it would be wired on the second floor, because a lot of people assume that a thief or some other type of criminal will come through a window on the first floor and I have to admit that most of them do so. Lafayette likely assumed that your brother hadn't thought about wiring the windows and other points of entrance on the second floor when there was no easy way to get to them for any criminal. He didn't take into account the fact that my brother had children that might try to sneak out. In other words, he didn't do his research and even if he knew your brother was married he likely wouldn't have thought about the fact that a lot of children a certain age like to sneak out to meet boyfriends or girlfriends, particularly girls and I understand that you're brother has several daughters that are teenagers," Hotch suggested

"Yes, he does fraternal twins who are 14 now," Persephone agreed. "He has another daughter, except she's only 10 and then three boys, one that is the twin of my niece Ariadne and then one boy that falls squarely in the middle and another that's 6, with four more on the way."

"Congratulate Markos and his wife for me," Hotch said at hearing that her brother and his wife were expecting.

"I will, but what upsets me is that Sally is already over three months along and I missed learning of it when Sally and Markos first found out because of Steven. My siblings didn't actually know what was going on, as all they knew was I was pulling away from them and they just thought it was because I wanted to be alone with Steven and thought that a proposal was sure to come. Markos has already said that if he had known what was really going on, he would have killed Steven with his bare hands, but that he just believed that I was in love. However, now that you and I are together I know what I thought I felt for Steven is nothing compared to what I feel for you."

"That's that way it is for mates," Hotch told her softly. "Really, you had no experience with real love, not of the romantic type anyway, so is it any wonder that you fell for Lafayette's charm? You had dated before, but you admitted to me that you didn't love any of them. However, you believed at least for a time that you truly did love Lafayette, so it took you awhile to recognize that he was just a no good scoundrel who was doing his best to get you to break off all contact with your family and also break your spirit, which would've left behind a broken shell. It would've taken you years to get your life back in order and I doubt very much that you would've dated very much, if any, for a long time. Men like Lafayette are very practiced at the art of subtly breaking someone's spirit and you had no experience with men like that, so I doubt very much that you would've recognized the signs any earlier than you did."

"It was Penny that made me realize what was happening," Persephone admitted. "Despite the fact that Steven tried his best to get me to break off all contact very subtly with my family, Penny and I kept in contact over email mostly, with the occasional phone call thrown in for good measure. Penny urged me to break it off months before I actually did, because I truly thought I loved him. If this experience has taught me anything it's to listen to Penny more often, as she only has my best interest at heart."

"You might have loved him, but he certainly didn't love you," Hotch told her firmly. "When you love someone, you don't try to control them like Lafayette did you, you treat them as an equal in all things. You ask for their opinion, listen to what they have to say, don't try to get them to break off all contact with their family and friends or constantly question them whenever they go somewhere. You don't constantly spy on them or go through their private papers and you trust them not to cheat on you when you're not with them. You don't have to be with someone every minute of every day, as not only can that be stifling, it will likely cause somebody to start to hate you at the lack of freedom and trust."

"I know that now," Persephone told Hotch. "You taught me what true love really is."

"You look after yourself. I love you and I'll see you when you get home in a few days," Hotch told her softly

"I can relax now that Steven's been put away for the duration and enjoy the last few days I'm here with my family," Persephone said.

The two talked for a few more minutes before they both hung up and Persephone told him that she should be home in two or three days and Hotch could hardly wait. It did relieve his mind that Steven was in jail and wouldn't be let out until his hearing where bail would be set, which could be anywhere from a few days to a month or so. Soon Persephone would be home and in just a couple of weeks after that their children would be born. He could hardly wait.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

"Welcome home," Hotch said, as he hugged Persephone gently and kissed her for good measure. "I missed you while you were gone, although at least I had a case to distract me."

"I'm glad you could pick me up at the airport and that you weren't gone when I got home," Persephone said reveling in Aaron's hug and kiss, for she had missed him so much and she'd only been gone seven days, although the last three days had been more relaxing then the first four because Steven had been caught and put in jail until his hearing. Hopefully, he would go away for years and never bother her again, as her self-confidence had taken a massive hit because of him. She now knew what it was like to truly belong and she would willingly be changed into a vampire, just so she could spend eternity at Aaron's side, as she loved him to much to not agree to the transformation on her own free will.

"It was a close run thing, as we've only been back for 6 hours or so," Hotch admitted. "I've been puttering around the house anxiously waiting for when it was time to go meet your flight and the time seemed to pass very slowly."

"That happens sometimes when you're anxious for it to pass," Persephone said laughing, as she kissed his cheek, not caring about the coldness of her mate's skin. "For me, my flight seemed to last much longer than it should have, even if I know logically that's not the case, as I was anxious myself to get home to you, because even though I've only been gone a week I missed you so much."

"So how was the last few days of your trip?" asked Hotch.

"They were much more relaxing once I knew that Steven was out of the picture, at least temporarily," Persephone admitted. "Once my family knew that I didn't have to worry about Steven I was allowed to go out by myself. I finished packing up all my clothes with my sisters help and I have them with me here in my carry-on."

"How did you get all your clothes in that one tiny bag?" Hotch asked curiously. "I'm assuming your wardrobe is quite massive, as most every female I've ever known simply loves clothes, shoes and handbags."

"That's what shrinking charms are for," Persephone informed her mate with a smirk. "I simply shrunk everything down until it was smaller than doll size and I'll simply enlarge them again and put them in the closet. I also put a lightening charm on my tote bag so that it only weighs a few pounds."

"I will be the first to admit that I don't know much about magic, just that it exists," Hotch said looking impressed.

"Well, my siblings are packing up the rest of the things that I want in my new home and the rest will either be given away or one of my siblings will take it. One of my siblings will shrink down what furniture and knickknacks I want and simply send it overnight express in a large box. The only thing they won't be able to shrink down, will be the electronics like my laptop, as using magic on them just causes them to stop working or blowup, depending. If I'm going to use magic to clean and such we're going to have to put most of the sensitive electronics in one room, although something like a TVs will be okay, so long as it is turned off and unplugged as normally magic won't affect those electronics that are not on at the time."

"I can see why your sister chose to mostly live without her magic," Hotch said finally. "Computers are her life and she's rarely away from hers, except when she and Dave are together."

"You don't need to spell it out for me, I get the point," Persephone said blushing prettily. "I think in the last year she has been spending less time on her computer simply because she has found love just like I have. I'm sure she uses it a lot when Dave is gone with you for work, but I believe she's actually found something better then her computers now."

Hotch grinned at that, because it was true and he was not surprised that Persephone had noticed considering how close she and her sister Penelope were.

"She has been extremely cheerful lately," Hotch said, "and normally she's a very cheerful person, but she's been even moreso in the last year and I can guess the reason why that is."

"That's because she has someone who she knows loves her for who she is and doesn't want her to change from who she is like so many men do," Persephone said. "So many men have expectations of what a relationship should be like instead of letting it develop on its own and some of those expectations aren't possible to fulfill, so the marriage or relationship breaks up. A lot of women try to change for man they believe they love, but eventually they figure out that they're unhappy acting out a certain role and let their real personality emerge and when this happens, a lot of times the man says sayonara and leaves," Persephone said.

"I know," Hotch agreed. He kept Persephone in his embrace refusing to let her go, because he had missed her so much and his mate didn't seem to mind at the way he tenderly held her. Hotch knew that she had truly missed him as much as he had her, which made him feel all warm inside and also made him want to shower her with gifts. "It isn't right and it isn't fair, but a lot of men do things like that and you would think that Dave, especially would not treat a woman as an equal considering he's over a thousand years old, but unlike so many men whether human or vampire or warlock or werewolf, he knows how to treat a woman, as he's a true gentleman, is Dave. So many men could learn from his example about how to treat others."

"We learn from experience," Persephone said, "and our childhood also have a large part in who we turn out to be."

"Of course, some turn out much better then what they learned as a child," Hotch said, "like me for example, as my childhood was anything but ideal, but I'll tell you about that another time. In any case, there're some vampires out there of both sexes that don't know how to treat others, although I will admit it's mostly the males. The ones like that though are mostly those that have been made, not born and haven't been taught the ends and outs of the vampire world."

"I'm sure there is some that're born that act like they know better than anyone else," said Persephone.

"There are some that are extremely arrogant and think they own the world. They either correct their behavior or they alienate everyone, except their own family. Our society is extremely old-fashioned and if they alienate the wrong person it usually ends in their deaths. We have very few laws, but the ones we do have are extremely harsh, as you are expected to act a certain way when you meet other vampires, especially older ones or those with a high rank within our society. The vampire society is an ancient one, as you know it's at least 60,000 years old, although we might be considerably older, but there're no vampires around that are older than that."

"I'm not really surprised that living alone is bound to have an effect on you, unless you have somebody to share it with," Persephone said. "You might still look, as if you're only in your 30s, but I would think that most vampires would be absolutely bored with their existence by that point in time, as there would be absolutely nothing they could do to entertain themselves that they had not done at least 1000 times before."

"Oh, there are few left that are that old, but no more than a dozen or so that I know of," Hotch said.

"I wouldn't think there were that many," Persephone said.

"There is one that's something of a scientist and so long as he has and interesting scientific project his age doesn't matter to him," Hotch said, "and as for the rest I'll tell you about them later, but right now I'm going to take you to bed love you forever."

"That's fine with me," Persephone said, as she put her arms around Hotch's neck, as he picked her up easily, despite the fact that she weighed at least double what she did normally, because of the triplets she was carrying. She was eating nearly constantly now and big meals at that as she had to keep her fast growing children fed someway and they seemed to absorb it as fast as she could consume it.

Hotch carried her easily into the bedroom and put her down on her feet before he turned down the bed and and as he was doing so Persephone undressed, although it took longer to get out of her clothes then normal because of the fact that she was so heavily pregnant, but finally she managed it and found that Aaron was already waiting on her, which wasn't really surprising considering he had likely moved at vampire speed to turn down the bed and get out of his own clothes.

"I'm going to show you how much I love and missed you," Hotch said, as Persephone lay on her side on the bed as there was no way that they could do it face-to-face with her so heavily pregnant.

"I already know you love me, as you show me you do every day, but go right ahead," said Persephone, "as I have missed you entering me this last week more then I can possibly tell you."

"I missed being able to do that too," Hotch murmured, as he began to make love to his beautiful mate who would soon be his wife if he had any say in the matter, but that could wait until after she gave birth too their three children and then he would ask her to marry him, just as he knew Dave was planning on proposing as well, except to Penelope.

Hotch gently entered his mate sometime later and it didn't take more than half a dozen thrusts before he exploded into her body and once his cock had finally stopped spurting seed he withdrew from her but pulled her close to him.

"I love you," Hotch told Persephone softly, but tenderly.

"I love you too," Persephone told him with a tired smile.

The two simply laid there for a few minutes basking at being back in the presence of the other before Persephone drifted off to sleep very comfortable in her mate's arms despite the fact that his skin was stone hard and ice cold.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Penelope, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and mate? My equal and partner in all things?" Dave asked the love of his life on bended knee. "You have brought so much happiness back into my life over this last year, a happiness I felt sure I would never feel again when you died in my arms so many centuries ago. My life didn't truly start again until I met you totally by accident or perhaps, it was fate, when I came back to work at the BAU. Whether it was a cosmic coincidence or fate finally deciding that we had suffered enough and belonged together doesn't really matter. I only know that I felt all dead inside until I saw your face once more and for the first time in over 600 years I started to live again. It was only then that I felt like I could breath and that my life actually had a purpose, that before you and I met that first time it was nothing, but one boring excruciating day after another for what seemed like forever. I felt like I was in hell and I had wondered what I had done to deserve such a fate, until you walked back into my life over a year ago. I was in pain, a pain that wasn't physical, but mental and emotional, but the minute I saw you all that emotional and mental agony vanished, as if it had never been and I knew deep in my soul that you had finally come back to me, that my life could finally truly began anew."

It was several weeks after Persephone had had her triplets, two boys and girl. The girl's name was Larisa and the boys were Paddy, just Paddy instead of Patrick as Persephone felt that the original version had been overused, but liked the diminutive of Paddy. Hotch had no objections and so that's what their oldest son's name became and as for the second son who was the youngest as his sister had been born second they had chosen the name Patton after General George Patton.

"Yes!" Penelope exclaimed excitedly having listened to Dave's speech feeling his agony as if it was her own. Finally she flung herself into Dave's arms and kissed him soundly.

Dave managed to hold onto the ring box, when Penelope attacked him by kissing him breathless, well if he actually needed to breathe, but still he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him, which was a most pleasant sensation and one he definitely didn't mind feeling.

Dave brought the ring box forward and opened the lid and Penelope was stunned by the beauty of the ring. She recognized it immediately as a Claddagh ring, which was gorgeous and had a ruby stone in the shape of a heart that had to be at least three carats, the band was platinum, interspersed with rubies and what she assumed was tanzanite, as the violet/blue stones looked just like her sister's ring, necklace and bracelet that Hotch had given her. Penelope knew without having to even think about it that the stones were the highest quality as there was no way that Dave would ever give her anything that wasn't of the finest quality possible, because it just was not in him to do so. He had his pride after all and Penelope knew he felt that she only deserved the best and nothing cheap should ever grace her wrist, her hands or her neck or any other part of her body. Penelope hadn't bothered to protest, because she knew from her previous reincarnation that David Rossi was extremely stubborn and she would never convince him that she didn't need all this very expensive high-end jewelry, so there was no point of arguing about it. Besides, secretly she really enjoyed the way that Dave showered her with so many expensive things and she knew that by the time they had been together for a century she would have more than she had ever imagined ever having. However, owning all this expensive jewelry was only encouragement to robbers, pickpockets and the like. People had been murdered over a lot less than what all this jewelry was worth, although she knew that she would worry a lot less when she was a vampire because nobody would be able to get the better of her, except another vampire, since she would be physically stronger and faster then any mere mortal.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Penelope gushed as she held out her right hand ring finger and Dave got the hint and slipped the Claddagh onto it. "Why did you choose a Claddagh ring?" asked Penelope curiously. "It's lovely, I'm just wondering why you chose this particular type of ring instead of something more modern."

"Well, ever since the 17th century when they were first made they they have always meant trust, love, loyalty and friendship," Dave said explaining his reasoning. "Throughout the centuries they have also been used as wedding rings and were particularly popular in the 18th and early 19th centuries. I didn't want to buy you any old engagement ring, I wanted something unique, just as unique as you are. Besides, you have to remember that I wasn't born in this century, so why should I choose something relatively modern in something that's going to mean such a great deal to us both? I wanted something with history, something that could become a family heirloom if you were ever going to pass it on to one of your daughters, but since you will be wearing it for centuries to come that's not going to be possible in your case."

"Will you wear one as well when we wed?" Penelope asked quietly. "I know that some men don't wear wedding rings nowadays to show that they're married, but I don't know if you were planning to do that or wear one."

"Yes, I plan on wearing one," Dave promised his mate as he kissed her tenderly. "We had wedding rings even 1000 years ago, but it was mostly only the woman that wore them while the man went without and it wasn't until the 20th century that it became popular for a man to also wear one to show that he was taken. Besides, I'm willing to wear one for you and also because it will at least stop some of the women from coming onto me, although I realize it won't stop all of them as some women believe that it's okay to come after a married man, even when you brush them off, but when that occurs I'll handle it. If you want me to wear a similar ring to the one I just gave you, then that's okay too, because for one thing I really like the style and for another they have a great deal history behind them."

"You can just go with the plain wedding band if that's what you want," Penelope said, "it doesn't have to be the same as mine, just that you want to wear one is enough for me."

"They do make them for men," Dave told Penelope who had known this. "Mine will simply be much like a regular wedding band, except a little wider with the hands, heart and crown embossed into the metal instead of so prominent like yours. We will have similar rings, but mine will be much more discrete. However, most of the women that tend to try to get mine or Aaron's attention whenever the team is somewhere like a bar after work, will recognize it for what it is and a lot of them will back off."

"So when do you want to get married?" Penelope asked, even as she cuddled into Dave arms perfectly happy.

"Whenever you like," Dave said. "I know these things take awhile to plan and thanks to the fact that we both work so many hours it won't be fast, but I would say sometime in the next six months or so. If you want to plan a bigger event with say a hundred people then I won't object or if you want something smaller and more discrete then that's okay to."

"It won't take Persephone or me long to plan since we started months ago, because we figured that you and Aaron would propose at some point and we wanted to have everything ready by the time you actually did. However, you proposed sooner than I estimated so while most of our plans are complete there are still a few things that we need to take care of."

"I should have known that you already would've been making plans," Dave said shaking his head, even as he kissed his mate on the top of her head. "I've missed all the signs, but then I suppose you haven't left all the wedding details out in the open where I could see them and since I've gone so much of the time it would be easy to plan things while I was."

"Neither Persephone or I wanted to mention the plans we were making just in case it forced you to propose when you weren't planning to," Penelope admitted. "I know you promised to propose a some point, but that could've been 10 years from now for all I knew, so Persephone and I started planning in secret, so that we would have everything ready. Besides, it kept us occupied while you and Hotch were out of town for work and we didn't miss you as much as we would have otherwise."

"Aaron and I both were always planning to, but we both wanted our children to be born before we did that, as we both figured that you and your sister both being pregnant with triplets that were half vampires was stressful enough and neither one of us wanted to put anymore pressure on either of you."

"How do you feel about making it a double wedding?" asked Penelope suddenly.

"You want to combine it with Aaron's and Persephone's?" Dave asked understanding what his mate was getting at immediately

"Persephone and I have been discussing it and we decided that if both you and Hotch proposed around the same time then we'd like to make it a double wedding, just get it out of the way. Afterwards, we decided that we wanted to be changed immediately and that could be considered our honeymoons, even if there will be other people in your house they won't bother us when we want to be alone."

"And here I wanted to take you to Italy where I grew up," Dave said. "I wanted to take you to meet my parents and at least some of my siblings that still live in the area."

"You can still do that once you and I retire from the BAU," Penelope said. "We have an eternity after all. I want to show you some places that I grew up in Los Angeles as well as introduce you to my siblings and their spouses and children, the ones you haven't met yet, although most if not all them will likely be at the wedding."

"Well, if that's what you want then that's okay," Dave said. "You're right, when you say that we have an eternity and I'll probably retire for the second time in another few decades and we can travel or settle down somewhere for a few years."

"And I'm planning on retiring when you do," Penelope said.

"Besides, if we do it after we retire we can really explore the country and stay there for years if we really wanted to, as there is a lot to see and do and this way we can take our time," Dave said.

"Of course, every few years we'll settle down somewhere, have a few children, watch them grow up and then explore some more," Penelope said looking forward to it.

"It sounds like you've got it all planned out," Dave teased her and Penelope laughed.

"I'm sure there will be variations over our centuries together and that we'll find plenty to keep us occupied," Penelope said.

"If you want to have a double wedding with your sister and Aaron then that's okay with me and I'm sure it will be with Aaron as well. In fact I know Aaron was planning on proposing soon, so both you and Persephone will likely get your wish for a double ceremony. I suspect that Aaron at least will be relieved, just to get it out of the way since he well knows that we can be called in at anytime," Dave said.

"And marriage isn't necessarily important to vampires," Penelope said shrewdly.

"It's important to me and Aaron, because it's important to you and Persephone," Dave said, firmly. "Neither one of us want you to believe that you're living in sin, which is just your upbringing and we realise that. We know that marriage and the vows that go with it are important to you and your sister and therefore, we're more than willing to accommodate you. If something as simple as a wedding ceremony will make you and Persephone feel better and not like our children are illegitimate, it doesn't matter that such things aren't important to vampires as old as Aaron and I, only what you and your sister want is."

Penelope kissed him tenderly for that and Dave responded immediately.

"Wow!" Dave said, as soon as the kiss had broken actually looking dazed

"That's for being so understanding about Persephone's and my need to marry you and Hotch," Penelope said.

"It's fine," Dave said waving away Penelope statement. "Your needs are just as important as my own, as I would be a poor mate to you if I didn't realize that actually getting married, just like most mortals do, is something that you wanted, because it gives you a sense of security that I'm not going anywhere. Of course, once you are a vampire you'll feel the bond that I have with you, but I certainly understand your need to confirm that I am yours for eternity so it's fine."

"In this case, I think it's more my previous incarnations wanted as I started to remember that she wanted to marry you with all her heart, but then she was killed before the two of you could get away. Of course, this is what I want to, but I know that it's what that other Penelope that is somehow me and somehow isn't wanted and was going to tell you so, once the two of you had escaped from her father. She wanted her baby to have legitimacy, because it was more of a shame and a sin back in those days to have a child out of wedlock. Of course, nowadays women have children all the time before they're married, even if they don't marry the father afterwards," Penelope explained.

"Well then, far be it for me just say no," Dave said sounding all choked up pulling his mate even closer against him and kissing the top of her head, "and Penelope you're more like your incarnation of 600 years ago then you know, as I see so many traits in you that she had. You're love of animals, you're cheerfulness your intelligence and wit, your kindness to people who don't deserve it, especially when they've hurt you unthinkingly and sometimes knowingly with their words or their actions, you're generous, giving heart, your beauty that shines from within your very soul as you don't let the bad things in life get you down and that is just who you are. All these things your previous incarnation had in abundance and all these things I see in you."

"You're good for a girl's ego, did you know that?" Penelope said softly her voice hoarse with her emotions.

"Perhaps, I am, still it doesn't mean anything I've said isn't true," Dave said. "You share so many of your incarnations traits, but you are also yourself and have many things about your personality that are uniquely you, but then that isn't surprising because your first incarnation was born 600 years ago and things were simpler and less complicated back then."

"It makes sense that I share many of that Penelope's personality traits, even her name, since I am her reincarnation," Penelope said, "and growing up in a different century would probably account for the traits that are uniquely my own."

"Yes, it would," Dave agreed. "Now then why don't we go say goodnight to the children and also to Emma and then go upstairs?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Penelope laughed, even as she rose from where she was sitting on Dave's lap.

"When it comes to you? Absolutely! Besides, I'm gone so much of the time for work that we really don't make love or if I wanted to be crude fuck each other senseless as often as I would like," Dave said with a sexy smirk at his fiancée.

"That's true you are gone a lot," Penelope agreed feeling her body have a reaction to her fiancé's smirk and she now wanted him so bad that it hurt and the scoundrel knew that already, as Dave knew exactly how to get a reaction out of her. "So shall we have some more children before we actually get married in a few months time? Or do you want to wait until after I am a vampire as either is fine with me."

"I think we have enough to deal with right now," Dave decided. "If we'd had only one child instead of triplets, then having another before you were turned would have been a possibility, but I don't want to push our luck as it could be that next time something could go wrong. After you are a vampire though, we can have another right away if you want or we can wait awhile."

Penelope knew that Dave was only concerned for her safety and was the main reason, that he didn't want to risk having anymore at the moment, not because they had enough to deal with and she could respect that.

"Alright, I'll continue taking the potion until after I'm turned into a vampire," Penelope agreed easily and Dave looked relieved that she wasn't going to argue with him, because he knew very well that he would likely give in if she did, but she was being sensible thank goodness.

"I understand your concern, so I'm willing to wait six months or so until I'm actually a vampire to have more children," Penelope said. "I know the next time I get pregnant will be easier and the way that the triplets kicked at me I felt as if I was being punched in the stomach or that my bladder and kidneys were being pulverized, so believe me, I do understand your concern and I'm sure that Persephone has probably reached the same decision as her pregnancy wasn't any easier on her, then mine was on me. Luckily, those potion that I took healed any damage that was done, although it was mostly just soreness."

"That's the way it is for all women that are carrying half vampire children," Dave said and Penelope nodded.

"The only thing that made it bearable was that the pregnancy was only two months instead of the usual nine," Penelope said. "I adore our children though, as you know, so I would go through it all again if I had to in order to get them."

Dave didn't respond, but instead swept his mate up into his arms and headed upstairs to say goodnight to his children and their nanny before taking his Penelope into the master bedroom to make love her for as long as possible, before she fell asleep in exhaustion.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"So no more children then?" JJ asked her friend as she ate her sandwich.

Penelope, Emily and JJ sat in a restaurant sharing lunch together while Morgan and Reid had gone somewhere else and Hotch and Dave had stayed behind to do the paperwork since they didn't need to eat.

"Not until after I'm a vampire as Dave gave me his reasons and I agreed with them. Me and Persephone will be going through the transformation soon anyway so there's really no point of getting pregnant again until after that and my sister agrees."

"We'll miss you while you're gone," Emily said. "It'll be hard not seeing you every day."

"We know it's necessary," JJ said, "and I know we'll keep in contact, but it won't be the same as seeing you."

"Things will be different to once you get back from your vacation," Emily said. "You'll be a vampire instead of the bubbly witch we all know and love."

"I'll still be the same," Penelope promised her two friends. "The only difference really is I will no longer be able to eat like I am now, although I'll be happy to come along when you ladies go to lunch and drink a glass of blood or something. I'll be much stronger, invulnerable to bullets or knives or anything that's ever been invented to kill someone, something that Dave is very relieved about let me tell you. I'll be basically immortal, have much sharper eyesight sense of smell and hearing. I'll also be able to run a great amount of distance without getting out of breath or tired. No, I won't be different at all!" Penelope finished lightheartedly.

Emily and JJ laughed outright at Penelope's description as they also knew it was true.

"My basic personality will still be the same so I will be recognizable as Penelope Garcia when I return, but all the blemishes that mortals have will be burned away by the transformation, so I know I'll look different, more like Dave or Aaron, except a female version, but still basically like myself," Penelope said more seriously. "The next few months away is more to get control of my bloodlust and my strength then all the other things I mentioned. I could crush your ribcages for instance if I hugged you to hard, so I need to learn how to handle objects again without destroying them on accident. We can talk over Skype once I get control of my strength enough that I won't destroy the keyboard on accident. Dave says that I should be able to learn to control my bloodlust in anywhere from six months to a year and that the more determined I am the easier it is going to be."

"We understand this is necessary," Emily said that JJ nodded in agreement.

"Personally, I think that Dave has been very patient and Hotch to, as I know a lot of vampires would have wanted to turn their mates into what they were right away and likely would've kidnapped you two in order to do that whether or not you agreed," Emily said.

"Yes, we all agree that Hotch and Dave are very honorable man," Penelope said. "There are certain laws, customs and traditions that Persephone and I are going have to follow, so as not to offend unnecessarily, but it's all pretty simple. Also, being able to have my twin with me through the centuries is something I didn't expect, though Dave did offer to turn her as well so that I wouldn't lose her when she died of old age, but only if she agreed to it. However, that became a mute point when she and Hotch met and found out that they were mates. In other words, whether or not Persephone had agreed to be changed she would've been forced to go through it if necessary, just like I would've been. However, Hotch took the time to truly get to know my sister instead of forcing the issue."

"Since she got pregnant shortly after they met just like you did with Dave, I would think that would say that she agreed to spend the rest of eternity with him," Emily snorted.

"There is one thing you're not aware of," Penelope told Emily and JJ looked at her friend knowing what was coming."

"What's that?" Emily questioned curiously.

Penelope told her all about the dreams she and Persephone had been having and that this was frequent with witches and warlocks who were subconsciously ready at least to settle down. What Penelope didn't say however, was that she was reincarnated from Dave's love Penelope Garcia of 600 years ago, as she felt that Emily had enough to absorb at the moment, as most humans didn't believe in reincarnation and having dreams about your future husband, ones that actually turned into reality were strange enough.

"Wow! That's really, strange," Emily admitted, "and weird."

"It's quite frequent with the magical community, although not every witch or warlock have such dreams, as you have to have some talent for seeing into the future in order for it to work. A lot of magical people don't see the future per se as the only thing they see is their future husband or wife, but only in their dreams and only if they're subconsciously ready to settle down."

"So do you need help planning a wedding?" JJ asked.

"No, because both Persephone and I have been planning it for awhile now shortly after Aaron and my sister met," Penelope said. "Now all Persephone and I have to do is lose all this extra weight from our pregnancies before we are changed as each of us gained quite a bit, although we didn't have to gain as much simply because they are half vampire, so it shouldn't take as long to shed the 20 or 30 pounds we each gained."

"That's still a lot," Emily said.

"True enough, I know it could have been anywhere from 90 to 100 thanks to it being triplets."

"So you've been planning your wedding without consulting us," JJ mock pouted shaking a finger at her best friend.

"There was no point of consulting you, because even though both Persephone and I knew that Hotch and Dave would likely propose at some point, it wasn't guaranteed, as most vampires don't believe in getting married or in having a piece of paper that legally binds them together. We all know that vampire communities around the world have their own laws and traditions and that they aren't technically, under the control of the governments of those countries. The only reason that vampires like Dave and Hotch are allowed to work for the US government is because they agreed to follow the laws. No hunting humans or draining their blood, no seeking vengeance, unless of course, they hurt the person that is your mate or one of your children. Certain concessions had to be made by our government, because there is nothing that's going to stop a vampire from seeking revenge if their mate is hurt, particularly if they are mortal at the time. However, since Dave's and our children are half vampire and are already much bigger and stronger than your normal infant I don't think that's going to happen. Also vampires are allowed to go after others of their kind if they injure someone they love and that's true, even though Hotch and Dave work for the federal government, because vampires are a very vengeful race. If something happened to me or Persephone for example Hotch or Dave would respond with deadly force depending on the situation."

"I can understand that," Emily said. "I've seen it, before back when I worked with Interpol. A vampire cannot lose their mate, which is usually why when they are found they're turned into vampires immediately, as they are much less easy to injure that way."

"It's also why vampires are allowed to turn their mates into what they are, even without their consent, because if something were to happen to them it would immediately lead to their own deaths," JJ said.

"Which is something that the vampire government would never stand for, they would rebel and the treaty between the government that handles the affairs of every other species and vampires would be broken or at least seriously bent," Penelope added. "No, one knows where vampires come from originally, not even someone as old as Dave, just that they exist and that certain laws had to be put in place by our government to accommodate them. If the mortal government had not done so vampires would still hunt humans with regularity for their blood and we'd have chaos. Now though whenever a vampire starts hunt mortals they are usually tracked down quickly and destroyed by their own government."

"Of course, that artificial stuff wasn't invented until a little over 100 years ago so we mostly had chaos until then," Emily said.

"Our government had to come to an agreement to give the vampires all their prisoners that were sentenced to die anyway and that kept at least most of them satisfied, since there will always be people that break the law and sentenced to die be it rapist, murderers and the like, which of course, that doesn't even include the governments in other countries."

"And it keeps the prisons from overfilling," Emily said and JJ nodded in agreement. "Still we didn't have enough criminals that deserved the death penalty and so there was still a lot of human hunting going on just over a century ago."

"It took a lot of work to get the vampire community to agree to drink the artificial stuff and the government promised to supply it for free. However, they finally saw the light when our government made it clear that they would be put to death by fire if they didn't agree to drink the artificial stuff and although that would have caused plenty of deaths of human, magicals and werewolves, it could've been done," Penelope said.

"And once vampires started to drink artificial stuff a miraculous thing occurred," JJ said, "and that is that the eyes of every vampire started to change from red to what would have been their natural color if they weren't what they were."

"They're still not sure exactly why that happened just that it did," Emily added, "so now it is much harder to tell who is a vampire, except in the way they move and the fact that they're inhumanly gorgeous."

"And if you get close enough to touch one you can tell by the ice cold and hard skin," said Penelope.

"I would think that no human or any other mortal what I have sex with the vampire considering and yet it happens all the time," Emily said, "You being a case in point."

Penelope shrugged and told quite calmly, "Personally, I like feeling Dave's cock enter my body and I don't mind the coldness or the hardness at all as he's always extremely gentle. He tells me that there are certain things that he can't do until after I am a vampire, but that does not mean that we don't enjoy ourselves because we do."

"We don't need the details, PG," Emily protested and JJ nodded in empathic agreement with that.

"What you and Dave do on your own time is your business and we don't need the steamy details," JJ added.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to give you any," Penelope promised with a grin. "What happens between Dave and I is our business. Dave wouldn't care one way or the other if I told all about how we spent the whole night making love on several occasions, as he doesn't embarrass very easily, which I suppose isn't surprising considering he's over 1000 years old. However, I'm not the sort of person that likes to give out the intimate details of my sex life. Perhaps, in a few hundred years I won't care either, but right now I do and all I'm going to say is that I always enjoy it."

"I would say so," JJ said relieved that her friend wasn't going to go into details.

"I have had lovers in the past, long before I met Dave that never satisfied me sexually, although they appeared more than satisfied themselves. They never cared about me, just getting off and so didn't take their time to make sure I got any satisfaction out of it."

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," Emily said making a face. "I've had lovers like that in the past, ones that didn't care about anybody but themselves, who were selfish, arrogant and full of themselves. Those types of relationships tend not to last very long as I'm not going to have someone decide I should quit my job, a job I love to spend more time with them, without consulting me and just assume that me as the little woman will obey. I tell you I showed them the door so fast that their heads spun and then their left wondering what they had said. Idiots!"

"Yes, I've had a few relationship like that as well," JJ agreed. "I thought Will for instance was the perfect man for me, but then he started to get too demanding and wanted me to quit my job and move to New Orleans. He didn't care that the team was my family and that I love my job, he just assumed that I would do what he wanted. I thought I loved him, but I realized that I did not as true love is about treating someone as an equal, not as someone you expect to obey or a third class citizen, with no opinions or rights."

"Unfortunately, there are a lot of idiots in the world and not just men, but women as well," Penelope said. "Luckily, for me and Persephone we did find the perfect men for us and they treat us like princesses. Dave is always sending me roses, his way of apologizing for having to be gone so much. I've gotten several expensive, but exquisite pieces of jewelry from him and I'm sure there'll be more to come over the centuries."

"You're so lucky," Emily said looking envious and JJ did too, although she didn't comment.

"Yes, I was very lucky and I know it," Penelope said sincerely, She thought that despite the dreams and her memories that she was reincarnated from the other Penelope she and Dave might still never have met again and it was fate or something equally nebulous that had brought them together for the second time. "I love Dave so much, that I miss him intensely when he's gone and I know he feels that exact same way about me. We talk on the phone, sometimes for hours and other times just for a few minutes. Unlike me he can't sleep just to wile away a few hours and soon I won't be able to either, so I'm going to have to find a way to keep myself busy while he's gone."

"Well, there are your children," Emily said finishing the last of my lunch.

"Yes, I'm planning on spending plenty of time with him and Dave spends as much time as he is able, but still I'm not going to spend every minute with them as they'll grow up fast and they'll have their own activities since they don't need to sleep," Penelope said.

"Soon you won't be able to sleep either," JJ said.

"I know, but until then I need my rest, although luckily, Dave and I hired Emma and she's very good with them," Penelope said.

"So is there anything we can do to help with wedding plans or is it all arranged?" JJ asked.

"Well, I just haven't gotten around to asking you to be my bridesmaids but other than that everything is arranged."

Emily and JJ squealed excitedly and immediately accepted.

"We need to go shopping to get bridesmaids dresses," Emily said.

"Yes, you do, but that won't take long, as it's about the only thing left to do," Penelope said. "I figure a month at most and Dave and I and probably Hotch and Persephone will be tying the knot."

"You plan on a doing a double wedding," JJ realized.

"If it's possible, yes, as both Persephone and I want to be changed into vampires at the same time. We'll be staying at Dave's place where I'm living now, since it's out in the middle of nowhere and Dave's going to take the next few months off to stay with us, as you can't just leave two newborns on their own. Anything of true sentimental value or that's expensive Dave's already planning to put into storage, until after the two of us gain control of our strength, so we don't destroy them on accident. Hotch will also be visiting on a regular basis, as it's only a couple of hours drive. In fact, plans have already been made for Hotch to live with us, so long as my sister is there going through her newborn stage and their children will be coming to of course. Since arrangements have already been made I think in a month or two we'll both be going through the transformations, possibly a little longer."

"Well, if Hotch's wife is living with you, because she can't afford to be in the city as the danger is to great then I don't blame Hotch at all for temporarily living there to, as he wouldn't want to be separated from your sister, and your sister wouldn't want to be separated from him or her children," JJ observed, "so I'm glad to see that you and Dave don't mind the company."

"Dave and I will be getting plenty of time alone, as he has requested several of his siblings to come and help out when Hotch isn't there. I know that bossman would like to be there all the time as well, but the team is already going to be down by two, even if he gets another technical analyst to come help out temporarily and he doesn't want to leave them even more shorthanded, which we can all understand. I suspect that when he is there we won't see much of him or Persephone and I don't blame them a bit for that, since they're going to be separated far more than Dave and I will be for the next few months," Penelope said. "Besides, his place is huge and there is plenty of room for all six children and the eight adults that are going to be there, even if bossman is only going to be there some of the time."

"Yes, Hotch's sense of responsibility is way too strong to abandon the team when they're already going to be two people down," Emily agreed. "I know we're going to have a temporary technical analyst, but it likely won't be someone as good as you are. I mean you've been working with the team for years, so you can anticipate a lot of times what kind of information they need and somebody who's only there temporarily won't be able to do that."

"We'll survive, but we sure will be glad to have you back, whether that's in six months or in a year," JJ said. "I'm just glad that the FBI has rules in place that allows you to take the time off and then come back to your job."

"Strauss wasn't too happy when she learned of it," Penelope said with a grin. "I believe that she has had a little crush for a long time on Dave, but he was never interested in her in that way and a lot of women don't like to be rejected, even if it's done politely. She doesn't like the fact that there is nothing she can do to make our lives miserable, like firing me for instance, just because I'm going to be gone for at least six months."

JJ looked at Penelope with a raised eyebrow and Penelope nodded back for JJ was the only one besides, Hotch who knew that one of the reasons Dave hadn't been interested in Erin Strauss was because he had been waiting for her to be reborn. A vampire lost their sexual drive completely, except for their mate once they were found and had sex for the first time, which was why she didn't fear that Dave would cheat on her at some point, because it just wasn't possible.

"Let's forget about Strauss, as we all know she's a vindictive bitch," Emily suggested.

Both Penelope and JJ nodded in agreement with that for it was true. Erin Strauss needed to to get a life instead of interfering with the team so much, especially when it wasn't necessary.

"I suppose we should be getting back," Penelope said reluctantly having enjoyed this time chatting with her two best friends, although she was beginning to miss Dave intensely. She knew her emotions would only intensify considerably when she was a vampire, which was just another thing she was going to have to learn to control and that was her much stronger emotions.

"Yes, we should," JJ agreed rising from seat the other two women following.

The three women headed out to their separate cars and headed back to Quantico and the BAU.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"So are you happy?" Dave asked Penelope has a two danced together at their wedding reception.

The double wedding had been beautiful and it was a bright sunny day, which had made a perfect setting for the double wedding. Dave and Penelope had gotten married first followed by Hotch and Persephone. Each couple had written personal vows to each other before the minister had announced them husbands and wives

Now though, Dave's place that was in the middle of nowhere, had been set up for a reception with plenty of both ladies favorite foods, because after this they would never be able to eat again. The two couples were going to spend their wedding night at their homes making love and then the very next day they would be changed into vampires, which would take anywhere from 24 to 72 hours.

There was plenty of blood in the house for the four of them, plus Dave and his two siblings who had agreed to help out as both Dave and Aaron knew from experience that as newborns Penelope and Persephone would be constantly thirsty for the next year and it would only be a day or two between feeds for awhile. Eventually though they'd be able to go two or three weeks depending on how much blood they drank at one time.

It was over two months later and both Persephone and Penelope had lost the weight from when they had been pregnant with determination, as they didn't want to be fat for the rest of their existences, as once they were vampires they would be unable to lose or gain weight, which made them happy.

Dave had told Penelope that he thought that she was beautiful no matter what and Garcia knew he meant it, which made her love him just a little bit more, which she didn't think was possible, as she already loved him so deeply that she missed him intensely while he was gone with the team, despite the fact that they talked every day.

"Yes, Dave, so happy," Penelope promised him kissing his cheek softly. "So long as the two of us are together then I'm always happy, but when you're gone for work I'm kind of sad and melancholy until you return. I used to be able to forget about how much I missed you when I slept, even though I had intense dreams, but soon I'm not going to be able to sleep and I know it. The loneliness is going to be worse, because I won't be able to escape into dreams. I'll be busy enough looking after the children and also working to get you and the team information you require for each case, but the nights are going to be the worst, I just know it."

"I know I am sorry about that," Dave said sympathetically. "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel, because while the rest of the team is spending the time sleeping Aaron and I are usually sitting in a bar drinking. Believe me, when I say both of us miss you and Persephone, just as intensely as you miss us, but we won't be doing this job forever and maybe in 20 years or so we'll retire, travel a little, have some more children and so forth. 20 or 30 years is nothing to a vampire and it will pass by in what seems a blink of an eye. There's no reason that you can't take on a hobby when you're not working, write a computer program and sell it for instance, since you're so good in that particular medium. I mean after all I write books in my spare time, and I've written 30 or thereabouts. Of course, until recently I had a lot more free time, which is how I was able to write so many. Now though, since you and I are together I don't have as much free time, as I used to thanks to our relationship and the work I do with the BAU."

"You don't seem at all disappointed in that," Penelope observed with a little smile playing on her lips.

"I'm not," Dave told her honestly. "My life was very boring as I've told you before until you and I finally met again. I've been much happier this last year and a half than I have been ever since you died in my arms 600 years ago. I would gladly give up writing totally just to have you back in my life, for eternity."

"That's really sweet and thoughtful, but there's no need to do that I don't see why you can't still write the occasional book," said Penelope. "I mean you can type really fast and so long as you're careful not to burn out the computer keyboard you can have a book ready in a matter of a few weeks, maybe a little longer since we'll be spending so much of our free time together. I don't see why you can't work on it for an hour of so every day, because as much as we love each other we're still going to have to have little breaks from the other, even if it's only for an hour, as that's the way to keep a relationship healthy to give the couple time to be by themselves and do their own things."

"Yes, even the couples who are mated need time to do their own thing without their spouse interfering," Dave agreed. "While mates do spend a great deal of their time together, much more then most other couples, you should be able to go shopping or do anything else you want without me urging you just to stay in or spend all your time with me. We're just like any other couple and no matter how close, so we will begin snapping at each other if we don't have at least an hour or two to ourselves every week or two. Distance and maintaining your separate sense of self are essential to any relationship and making sure it stays healthy."

"I think you've been doing wonderfully with that," Penelope said, "even when you're home you give me time by myself if I need it, not that that happens too often, since you are gone a lot."

"No, it hasn't happened a lot so far," Dave agreed, "but since soon you won't have to waste time sleeping that's about to change. At some point, I will retire from the FBI, so we're going to be spending a lot more time together when that occurs, even if it doesn't happen for a few decades."

The two continued speaking quietly, as they danced together and Penelope finally said, "I need to take a break if you don't mind my feet are aching and I'm starving."

"It's fine with me," Dave assured her, as he escorted his gorgeous wife off the dance floor. "You need to eat what you can now of all your favorite foods, because after this party is over starting early evening tomorrow you will be going through the transformation into a vampire. I might hate to see you in pain, as I know our three children will as well, we all know it's necessary, because after you finish your transformation you'll be, just like us and therefore, invulnerable to everything, except fire and will never leave us due to old age."

"Which I know will make it easier on you to leave me, since I'm well aware you fear for my safety when you're gone," Penelope said

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Dave asked with a genuine smile. "You would make a decent profiler yourself, if you didn't love your computers so much."

"Maybe so," Penelope said with a smile, "but I'm perfectly happy with my job as a technical analyst, even if I miss you fiercely when you're gone. Besides, I might make a decent profiler, but I doubt very much I could pass the physical requirements at the Academy to become a field agent. Well, come to think of it, once I'm a vampire that won't be a problem, but still I have no intention of becoming anything, but a technical analyst. I'm not interested in fieldwork as it is bad enough seeing what human beings can do to each other on my computer screens, much less in person."

"You're such a gentle soul and that's one of the many reasons I love you so much," Dave said, as he watched his mate consume a great amount of food, although normally she ate a lot less, but she wouldn't have time to gain weight from it as she would soon be a vampire, so Dave was glad to see that Penelope wasn't stinting herself.

"So do you want to have more children right away, once you are a vampire or you want to wait awhile?" asked Dave.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having more right away, as the ones we have now are already over a year old," Penelope answered. "Our three are already so intelligent and look like they're at least five years old and really it won't be long at all, just another two or three years before they're off to college as they're look 18 and have the knowledge to do well in their studies."

"Yeah, I know, as Italy has the oldest university in the world as it was established in 1088, shortly after I was born, although I was all grown up by the time it was, but I was less than 50 which is still pretty young for a vampire. I had left my family, as I decided to travel, but I was still in Italy at that time and hadn't yet emigrated to the United States. Of course, the United States didn't even exist back then and wasn't founded until Christopher Columbus discovered it in 1492. The first university in America was established in 1636."

"You must have seen a lot of history in the making," Penelope said appreciatively, although normally she was no history buff, but Dave made it come alive.

"I have, but so has every vampire who is centuries old," Dave agreed. "Ready to go back out to the dance floor?" Dave asked once he saw that Penelope was done with a plate of food.

"No, what I really want is to get out of here, go into the house that is so close and yet so far and make love to you," Penelope said honestly.

"We can do that another couple of hours," Dave promised with an understanding smile. "Believe me, I want the same thing, but this is the last time you're going to see your friends for at least six months and maybe up to a year, as they won't be allowed to visit until I am sure you have control of your bloodlust and the same goes for your sister. You can talk to them online if you like, once you get control of your strength, but you won't be allowed to actually be within physical touching distance."

"I know," Penelope said quietly. "I suppose I had better go spend some time with Emily, Morgan, Reid and JJ, as I'll be seeing Hotch on and off over the next few months. You know Morgan still isn't happy about our relationship despite the fact that I love you."

"He has a crush on you that's all," Dave said calmly, as he drank a glass a pure scotch unmixed with blood. "I believe he was hoping that the two of you would eventually get together, but since you were having those dreams it was never meant to be."

"Yeah, we didn't meet until after I had started having them," Penelope said, as she and Dave sat closely together holding hands under the table. "I like Morgan, just not in that way. I like our very flirtatious relationship, but it doesn't mean anything, as that's just who the two of us are. Friends who like to flirt lightly with each other, but that doesn't mean anything or at least it doesn't to me."

"Morgan will get over it and he knows better and try to steal you from me, because my response will be extremely fierce and he probably won't live through it," Dave growled suddenly.

"Hey there is no need to get angry," Penelope soothed as she ran a gentle hand through Dave's short black hair. "You know I'm not interested in Morgan that way, as you're the only one for me and have been since I started having those dreams at 25. Morgan knows that the two of us are made for each other and so he maintains our relationship at just the friendship level, even if he is not happy about it. I've told him on several different occasions that he needs to find a woman that isn't already taken and that I'm not interested in him in that way. Morgan knows that I'm happy with you and if I wasn't I never would've agreed to marry you, had our three children or agreed to be turned into a vampire. I'm not the type of person to get married or have children unless I truly love them, so you have nothing to be concerned about."

"I know that," Dave said more calmly. "I'm very well aware that they are going to be other men that develop a crush on you in our centuries together if we stay in any one place for very long."

"Look who's talking," Penelope teased him. "Don't think I haven't noticed how some of the women that work at Quantico look at you and I can see them undressing you with their eyes, as a lot of them aren't very subtle. I know they wonder what you can possibly see in me, considering that I have a fuller figure then most of those women, but that just happens to be how I'm shaped and 90% of men prefer skinny women and not bigger busted ones like me."

"I know, believe me, I'm aware of their looks, but I ignore it as I'm not interested in anybody, except you," Dave said, sincerely.

"I know that," Penelope promised him. "I'm not worried about your loyalty to me at all, although normally, I would be, simply because I would think that you were leading me on or that you had a woman or two on the side. However, in our case, we were together 600 years ago, before I was killed by my own father and I have at least most of those memories back now, so I know very well how you felt about me and how my previous incarnation felt about you. I also realize that back then women with my body shape, well, they were more desired, then skinnier women, simply because they could birth many children with fewer problems. I remember that back then that having as many children as possible was essential, as so many of them died from various diseases that have mostly been eradicated in the early 21st century."

"Yes, it's only in the last hundred years or so that skinnier women have taken precedence over woman of your size, all because technology has improved, particularly medical technology and women rarely die from giving birth anymore unless they have other problems, like a heart condition. Humans change over the centuries, in fact, all mortals do and so slowly skinnier model type women have taken precedence over women that are bustier and fuller figured like you are. You also have to take into account since I was born back in the time where women didn't diet constantly to supposedly maintain their figures I personally, prefer a woman of your size rather then somebody like JJ. Don't get me wrong I like JJ and Emily as friends, but that's as far as it goes," Dave said.

"Well, we might as well get back out there on the dance floor, although I suspect we'll be dancing at various places, in various countries all over the world in our centuries together," Penelope said

"We will," Dave promised with a smile, as he offered his mate his hand in order to help her rise from where she was sitting.

Penelope didn't really need to help, but knew that it was just ingrained into Dave to be a gentleman, which meant helping her up from her seat, holding the door open for her always offering up his arm and so forth, so she accepted the gesture graciously, as it was just part of who the man she loved was. Besides, she liked that Dave was old-fashioned enough to do the things for her unconsciously, as he considered her his lady and that was fine with her.

"You know I've had more than one person comment on the roses you're always sending me at work," Penelope mentioned as a two of them returned to the dance floor. "Some of those women have been giving me dirty looks and they're extremely jealous that you spoil me so much. I know they wonder what you see in me and if they could find someone that spoils them the way you do me they'd be happy, but those type of men are few and far between."

"Let them be jealous, just so long as they don't let their jealousy get out of control," Dave said shrugging nonchalantly. "I'll be much happier and will be able to relax more when I'm away once you are a vampire, because I know very well that when someone is jealous of what others have can blow it all out of proportion and do something they later come to regret, but by then it's too late. You'll be a lot harder to injure once you're like I am and you'll be able to defend yourself much more effectively if somebody does decide that they're going to get back at you for supposedly stealing me, even though I was never interested in any of them. I know they are in for a surprise if that does happen. Not many people, unless they are vampires themselves, understand about mate bonds, well, except for werewolves who have something similar."

"I don't think anybody would go that far, as after all there are plenty of fish in the sea and you're not the only handsome man out there," Penelope said.

"True enough, but still you never know as humans in particular, get jealous over what others have, so I'll just feel better when I have to go out of town, that you're like I am as you'll be nearly impossible to injure. I know that Aaron feels the same way I do about your sister as he worries constantly when he's gone about her. However, that's only natural, because if anything were to happen to a vampire's mate while they weren't there to protect them, they would find a way to meet their own ends. Of course, normally, this only happens if a vampire's mate is mortal and before they can be changed, which is why so many vampires prefer just to kidnap the person that is their mate and change them immediately."

"You and Hotch didn't," Penelope said.

"For us it's a little different," Dave said. "For one thing both of us are careful men and we never take any action without thinking it through first, while other vampires cannot say the same, particularly those that are less than a hundred years old. It takes time to gain wisdom, even if you're extremely intelligent and that only comes through experience, not just book learning. If I had taken that route with you, you would have been missed almost immediately, since you are a government employee, so you are not someone that can just disappear without it being investigated and I would be the prime suspect once I quit the BAU when I had just come back after 10 years away. It's only a few vampires that haven't been civilized or don't care about the problems it causes, that kidnap their mates, as they don't have the social skills in order to win their affections. Most of the time if some human or other species disappears it isn't very noticeable, unless they're high profile, because unfortunately, mortals disappear all the time for one reason or another whether they'll killed or they just want to disappear on their own. Besides, I knew all about a witch's ability to dream of their past lives or about their future, although I realize that not every single magical has those abilities. However, I was hoping beyond hope, that you did and that you had been dreaming of me, because that would make things easier for us to get back together if you remembered our previous relationship," Dave said. "I was so glad to find out that you did remember, even if it was only bits and pieces and it was mostly about our lovemaking at that time."

"You never told me that before," Penelope said in a small quiet voice.

"I didn't see any need to," Dave shrugged.

The two fell silent and simply danced to the music as Dave had gone so far as to hire a professional band.

"I love you so much, David Rossi and I'm looking forward to spending eternity together," Penelope told her mate softly, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"And I love you, Penelope Garcia Rossi," Dave said sincerely. "You were my past and now you're my present and my future and believe me, I couldn't be happier about that."

The two fell silent and couldn't wait until it was time to say goodbye to everyone so that they could escape to their home where they would spend the night making love and the very next day Penelope would be changed into a vampire.

Persephone, of course, would also be changed, but she and Hotch were going to join them tomorrow sometime just before sunset, as Dave wanted at least 24 hours with his mate. The two of them would be making love for all that time, before she was injected by needle with his venom where he would not only become her mate and husband, but her sire as well.

Hotch, of course, would be doing the same to Persephone, except using his own venom.

Hotch had already taken the next several days off, as he wanted to be by his mate's side as she went through her transformation and be there for her when she awoke. How the team was going to manage considering, now that they were much reduced they didn't know, although they did understand the need and it was only for a week and then Hotch at least would return.

Finally the reception came to an end at 10 o'clock at night and Dave and Penelope immediately escaped into the house after seeing all their guests off not caring about the mess as they could deal with it later.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

Penelope suddenly realized that the pain she had been under for she didn't know how long had suddenly vanished. She had felt like she was in hell as her bones felt as if they were melting under the intense heat and the burning sensation was excruciating enough to make her scream. She wasn't sure what she had done exactly that to deserve the pain she was experiencing, as nobody could stand the amount of agony she had been in without screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Along with the burning sensation she felt as if she was being stuck with 1000 hot knives and that her very skin was being sliced from her body and her bones were being ground into powder until there was nothing left of what had used to be Penelope Garcia Rossi. Was that actually her name or was she imagining things as her memory was very fuzzy she was sure due to the intense earthshattering pain. Her throat was burning fiercely and she wonder if that was, because she had screamed until her throat was raw or for another reason?"

Slowly her senses came back and she felt the softness beneath her body. Was she lying on a bed? Or somewhere else that was soft and comfortable against her body? Slowly she remembered a voice that had been talking to her for the whole time she had been in such excruciating intense pain, although she felt there really was no word in the English language for what she had been through for the word pain just wasn't enough.

She remembered a male voice that had been talking to her and telling her about how much he loved her, that the pain was unfortunately, necessary for her to go through and that it would be over soon, although it hadn't come soon enough for her.

Who was that man that had been talking to her the whole time and why did he say the pain was necessary? The pain and agony in the man's voice had been real enough and so was the fact that he loved her, but if he loved her why would he put her through such excruciating agony?

She thought about all she knew and slowly her mind started to clear and certain memories immediately flashed to the forefront.

The first memory was of a handsome man, with short black hair and warm, but ancient dark brown eyes. She remembered the man distinctly saying that the pain would be over soon and then the two of them would always be together.

She well remembered the man kissing her tenderly and telling her that he would love her forever and that he was looking forward to spending eternity with her.

Eternity? Now there was a word with a wealth of meaning. Eternity meant existence without end or infinite time. From the way the man talked she would never grow any older from the age she was now, but she wondered how that was possible.

Slowly a word seeped into her consciousness. A word that had even more wealth of meaning then eternity did. Vampire. Was that what the man was? What she was also now? She remembered that she had loved this man with every fiber of her soul and come to think of it she still loved him so much that the feeling infused her body with a gentle, but intense warmth. She instinctively felt, as if he was nearby, although she wasn't sure how she knew.

Suddenly as she was contemplating how she knew that the man that had been talking to her, that she felt her love was nearby she heard a warm, slightly worried voice filled with love.

"Come on, my love, open those beautiful eyes of yours," Dave said infusing as much warmth and love into his voice as he could when his Penelope hadn't moved for a solid 15 minutes. Dave was very well aware that it took a new vampire a few minutes to process the absence of pain and for their much expanded brains to clear enough for them to be truly conscious of their surroundings, even if they weren't actually unconscious. It just took their brains time to process exactly what had happened to them, for enough of their memories to return for them to open their eyes and begin to explore wherever they were located, as it would look totally different from before, the colors brighter, the smells more intense, the sounds louder. They would be able to see the dust motes in the air, see the grain of the wood of the bed, the nightstand, the dresser and the chest of drawers both of which were on the other side of the room. They would be able to see the grain of the wood of the door to the bathroom, which was on the opposite side from the chest and dresser much more clearly, despite the distance then most humans would have been able to. The transformation would also have fixed his, Penelope eyes, so she would never again need glasses and as soon as her time as a newborn was over and she had drank enough of the artificial stuff the newborn redness of her eyes would disappear and the beautiful brown she had been born with would once again emerge.

Dave had known the instant that the transformation completed, as his, Penelope who had been screaming, as if she was being consumed by fire or something even more painful for nearly 3 days straight had suddenly just stopped abruptly.

Dave gave Penelope a few minutes to process her new situation, but her silence and stillness were driving him crazy and so finally he spoke.

Dave was unsurprised when his, Penelope suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the room rapidly for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" came a voice he loved that was several octaves lower and more musical than it had been before. "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember?" Dave asked her gently not approaching her quite yet as much as he would have liked to, because at the moment she was strong enough to tear an arm off and that would be true for the next year. It could be reattached, it was still painful to lose a limb and then have it put back on, so he'd rather not. "Your name is Penelope Garcia Rossi and you and I were married less than a week ago. I am your husband as well as your mate David Rossi."

Penelope closed her eyes as more memories came into her mind at the mention of the man's name and all of them were beyond pleasant. She remembered scolding him playfully for spoiling her so much and buying her flowers so frequently, even though she remembered being secretly pleased, but if felt it was her duty to do so. She remembered how Dave had cut her off by holding her and then kissing her on the lips tenderly and how he knew that she wasn't really mad at him. She remembered about half a dozen other women being jealous at all the attention she was receiving from the drop dead gorgeous David Rossi and how he never paid any attention to anyone but her. She remembered all the malicious comments behind her back about what somebody as handsome as David Rossi could possibly see in someone like her and how she just ignored them knowing where his feelings lay and trusting him to always be faithful to her. She remembered Dave giving her a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet that she didn't need to be told that gems were real and not cubic zirconia. She remembered how there were always fresh roses on the mantle in the living room of their home and in her office at work as Dave never forgot to send her new ones, even when he was out of town. She remembered the beautiful, exquisite necklace and ring with rubies and some sort of crest on it that she never took off, except in bed when the two of them were making love and knew they were worth a fortune. She remembered all the times that she and Dave had spent talking about general things, but also learning everything they could about each other and how they would kiss every few minutes, two people very much in love. She remembered instinctively knowing that Dave was not mortal as he was far to handsome for that, but a vampire and she immediately understood why he had taken an interest in somebody like her.

Wait a minute if Dave was a vampire, that meant that he would've eventually wanted to transform her into one, so was that what she was now? Is that why she had been in so much pain for what seemed like a century or more?

Now that she was more aware she could feel the very strong connection that seemed to flow between her and her husband David Rossi and she knew instinctively this meant that the two of them were soulmates meant to be together through the centuries.

Penelope opened her eyes and looked directly into the warm brown ones of her husband and mate and said, "I remember."

"What do you remember?" Dave asked just a little cautiously.

"I remembered that I love you with every fiber of my soul and that that you were a vampire and I'm assuming that the pain I just went through was because you were transforming me into one."

"Yes and you agreed to it," Dave agreed daring to hope that he would soon be able to take the woman he loved so deeply into his arms once more, because listening to her screaming in agony had been torture. However, he had known that it was necessary and so he had been able to survive it. Luckily, his siblings had been keeping his and Penelope's children occupied for the last 2 1/2 days that it had taken to complete transformation, so they hadn't had to listen to their mother and aunt scream in unimaginable, but necessary agony. It had been hard enough on him a mature, centuries old vampire and it wasn't something he wanted to put his children, who were only a little bit over a year old, through.

"I know, I did, as I remember that to," Penelope said truthfully. "I remember that you described the process to me and that it was necessary, so that the two of us would never be parted by death as I grew older naturally and you stayed the same."

"I would never have allowed that to occur," Dave said his tone firm, "and I would've been forced to turn you into what I am if you had refused, but luckily, I didn't have to do that."

"I know that too. Besides, I love you so much that there is no way I would have refused to become what you are, even though I was well aware that the process would be extremely painful," Penelope said.

"Well, now you don't have to ever worry about being in pain again," Dave said, as he took a step closer watching Penelope's reactions closely just in case his mate got it in her head to attack him, as it had happened in the past, although not usually between two vampires that were soulmates. Still it was better to be safe then to lose an arm and then have to have it reattached as that was extremely painful.

"I promise I'm safe to be around and I'm not going to tear an arm off," Penelope laughed at him seeming to be able to tell what he was thinking. "I know exactly what my feelings for you are, as I can now feel the bond that I remember you saying was between us and I love you far too much to do you any damage, even if it's only temporary."

"You might actually do me some damage when we're making love as you're going to be stronger than I am for the next year," Dave told her, as he approached her slowly, as if not to frighten her. "I won't be mad at you if you do, because I know that you have to learn how to control your strength as well as other things and besides, any injury is easy to repair with the right amount of blood."

"Is that why my throat is burning?" Penelope asked. "I need blood?"

"Yes, I'm surprised that you haven't gone to try to find some considering that you're a newborn and every newborn I've ever changed has needed blood within minutes of finishing the transformation.

"You're very good at distracting me," Penelope smiled causing Dave to laugh, as he finally held his mate in his arms for the first time in almost three days and he reveled in the sensation breathing in his Penelope's slightly changed scent and loving it immediately.

"Well, I might be good distracting you from the burning in your throat, but we still need to get you some blood. Luckily, I have some all prepared as I knew you'd be waking soon, since I could tell the transformation was nearly complete. I left you just long enough to get some out of the fridge in the kitchen and warmed up for you, but it should be at room temperature now as I did that two hours ago."

"Alright, give me that blood and no one gets hurt," Penelope joked and Dave complied immediately, because even though he knew his mate was joking she was also very serious. Besides, he was well aware that her throat must be causing her a great deal of discomfort and so he handed over an entire container of blood.

"Be careful with that it's only very thick glass after all, so you need to remember to be gentle as you could destroy the container and have blood everywhere if you aren't very careful," Dave instructed before he allowed her to touch it.

Penelope knew that Dave was speaking the truth, as she remembered a conversation when she was still human where Dave had been telling her exactly what she could expect once she was turned into a vampire and extremely enhanced strength was one of them, along with advanced hearing, eyesight, sense of smell and so forth.

Penelope grasped the handle of the pitcher gently remembering to only touch it very lightly. Once Dave was sure that she wasn't going to crush the glass he released it and Penelope lifted it to her mouth and begin to drink directly out of the container not bothering with a glass, although normally she would have. She could go back to drinking out of glasses and cups once she had control of her new immense strength, but right now she had enough to deal with to worry about her manners. Besides, there was no one here to see what she was doing other than Dave and whatever other vampires were in the house and they would certainly more than understand what she was going through at the moment. She had no doubt they would forgive her rudeness by drinking out of the pitcher instead of a glass or a cup which would've been the polite thing to do.

"That really hit the spot," Penelope sighed, as she finished the entire pitcher in less than 2 minutes.

"So do you need more or do you feel full?" Dave asked casually. "In other words, is your throat still burning or does it feel normal? If it's still tingling, even a little bit you tell me and I'll get you some more blood, as you're going to need to drink blood every couple of days for at least next year and possibly for longer, but that depends on the vampire in question. Eventually, you'll be able to go up to two or three weeks without drinking anything, so long as you drink large amounts every time you feed. Of course, it also depends on how much physical activity you've been doing. Fucking each other senseless for instance drains energy and therefore, makes you thirsty, so you will need to feed more often."

Penelope considered how she really felt and if she needed more blood and decided that yes, she did, as it was apparently going to take quite a bit of blood to keep her very large body going. Besides, her throat was still tingling madly, even if it wasn't precisely burning and Dave had said that it shouldn't be tingling at all if she was truly full.

"Yes, I do believe that I need some more as the back of my throat is still tingling, even if it's not really burning," Penelope decided.

"I figured as much," Dave said with a nod of understanding, "as a new vampire can drain an entire human at one time when we were allowed to do that and as a newborn you will be thirsty more often then I am. This is despite the fact that you will have drank either 3 or 4 pints of blood at one time. Unfortunately you'll be thirsty again only two or three days later. The artificial stuff, while it is effective in controlling a vampire's thirst, you're still going to need more of it for at least the next year, so it's a good thing that I made sure there was over hundred gallons of it in the freezers outside in the garage."

"That sounds like a lot," Penelope said.

"It's not when there are other vampires in the house," Dave explained. "Your twin sister Persephone should've finished the transformation about the same time you did and having two newborns in the house means that we would have had to make sure that a great amount of blood was available."

At the mention of her sister's name a lot of memories flashed through Penelope's mind and she remembered her twin sister who was identical to her in every way, at least physically. She also saw in her memories a tall dark haired man that was a similar to Dave in a lot of ways, his handsomeness for one thing, which meant he was also a vampire and likely her sister's mate.

"I remember her," Penelope said finally, "and also a tall dark handsome vampire that is a little bit over you in height with broader shoulders."

"That would be your sister's mate, Aaron Hotchner," Dave said. "I was his mentor at the place where I work for many years, but now he is the unit chief. You also work at the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI as the technical analyst and that's where we met as I had come back after retiring over a decade before."

"So that would make him my boss then," Penelope said.

"Yes, it would, but you are also friends outside the job, just like me and your sister are. You both knew that it would be good to be friends since Aaron is your sister's mate, just as you are mine and the two of us have been good friends for many years. Also since Aaron married your sister Persephone we're now also tentatively related, but we all four share bonds that goes deeper than any mere piece of paper."

"I seem to remember that vampires don't really care whether they ever marry the person that they're with, even if the union produces children," Penelope said.

"We don't, normally," Dave admitted. "However when your mate happens to be human or a magical or a werewolf that believes in the sanctity of marriage, then the vampire usually goes along with whatever their mate wants as their happiness matters to the vampire. You wouldn't have felt right about being turned and spending the rest of your forever with me, if we hadn't gotten married first and your sister felt the same way about Aaron, as the two of you were raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage. Now if you two had been born vampires then it would have been different as our kind, the ones that have been born that way, don't care about such things as a piece of paper that says they are legally married."

Penelope absorbed that and then threw her arms around her mate's neck and kissed him breathless. "Now get me that second pitcher of blood and I'll show you how much I love you for being so thoughtful, understanding and compassionate."

"Yes, ma'am," Dave answered immediately and opened the bedroom door racing downstairs to prepare that second pitcher of blood for his mate, before they could get to other activities, ones that he was more than looking forward to.

Penelope just watched Dave disappear out the door and laughed softly, as she had known very well how to get Dave to hurry, as the promise of sex, especially when he hadn't had any in awhile was the way to any man's cock, not just her mate's and also the way to get that man's instant obedience. Besides, she would freely admit to herself anyway, that she was feeling rather horny at the moment and knew that Dave likely was as well, since they had been abstinent for several days.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

"Aaron! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Persephone said that she lept into her mate's arms and held him close remembering to be very careful, so that she didn't hurt him on accident, since she was so much stronger than he was at the moment.

"I wanted to surprise you," Hotch said, even as he hugged his mate close to him. He had missed her so much, even though he had only been gone out of town for three days, but then he always did, just as he knew that Persephone missed him.

"Well, you certainly managed to do that," Persephone said with a grin, even as she kissed him deeply.

"Well, it's nice to know you missed me," Hotch joked playfully, "just as much as I've missed you."

"Don't be an idiot," Persephone lightly scolded him. "Of course, I missed you. Don't we talk for hours on the phone when you're gone out of town? And say how much we miss each other, although normally, you tell me when you'll be back, but you neglected to do that this time."

It had been two months since she and her sister Penelope had been turned into vampires and they were making great strides in controlling their strength. They still had to be very careful whenever they picked up something, like headset for phone, but Persephone knew that soon it would become instinctive and unless she actually wanted to crush or destroy something she wouldn't.

"As I said I wanted to surprise you," Hotch smiled genuinely, even as he returned the kiss with passion.

"Well, you certainly managed that," Persephone said, being very comfortable in the circle of her mate's protective arms and not wanting to go anywhere. "How long can you stay for? Or do you have to go back tomorrow?"

"It's Friday," Hotch reminded Persephone gently. "Since I'm not already on a case I don't have to go back to work until Monday."

Persephone looked startled, as she had forgotten that today was Friday as they did tend to blur together. "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that today was Friday, but then the days do tend to blur together," Persephone apologized.

"It's alright, I probably wouldn't have been able to surprise you if you remembered today was Friday," Hotch admitted with a little smile.

"No, you probably would have, because I thought you were still out of town," Persephone disagreed, "as you didn't tell me any different when we talked just the other day."

"A point," Hotch acknowledged, even as he pulled his mate closer to him for he had missed her fiercely while he was gone, particularly at night while the others were sleeping. "So where are the kids?"

"Annabel and Samson took them out for a few hours," Persephone explained. "Dave's two siblings are more than capable of keeping an eye on them and this was a good way to get him out from underfoot and also keep them entertained. I believe they took the six of them to a museum, since even though they're only a little bit over a year old they look about six and are even farther ahead mentally."

"Well, it was good for Anne and Sam to do that for us," Hotch smirked. "I would like to see all six children before I have to go back to work early Monday morning, but it's good to get a few hours alone with you."

"Well, they are only children after all and therefore, they can't be stuck in the house for the next year, as they would be bored out of their minds and they would likely get into mischief, so it's good to keep the six of them entertained," Persephone said at Hotch nodded in agreement.

"Of course, Sam and Anne would never have taken them out if they didn't have good control of their bloodlust, but it was easier for all six of the children learn that control, because they're half human," Hotch agreed. "It has been found that half vampires have an easier time of learning to control their bloodlust then a full vampire, mostly anyway. There are exceptions to every rule though. So I'm assuming that Dave and Penelope are up in their bedroom."

"Yes, they are if it wasn't for the soundproofing that Dave had installed I'm sure we'd be hearing the sounds of the them fucking each other senseless," Persephone said, not even looking embarrassed, since that's exactly what she and Aaron did whenever he was here.

"I'm surprised that you were left by yourself," Hotch said not sure if he approved of that or not, considering that most newborns didn't have the best judgment and might decide to leave, even if they really shouldn't.

"Don't worry you know that Dave never would've left me alone if he wasn't sure I'd stay put," Persephone said, "as you know he's way too cautious to take any chances that I'd leave then go drain a human on accident or something. He said something about how the mate bond that we share should make me steadier and not as prone to want to go off on my own, even though most newborns don't have the sense that God gave a chicken."

Hotch had forgotten about that aspect of a newborn being mated and so he sighed relieved, as he didn't want to think about Dave being so irresponsible. "I had forgotten about that aspect of the mate bond. You're not going to be as volatile as most newborns are, simply because the two of us are mates and you would have been able to feel the bond much more strongly once you were a vampire. It is believed that the bond between mates, even if one of them is not present 24/7, makes a newborn much steadier and less likely to just go haring off on their own. Most newborns are extremely volatile, don't think through their actions and as you put it or rather Dave put it have the sense that God gave a chicken. It usually takes awhile for a new vampire that was once mortal to get used to their much expanded brain, to process the fact that it now has a much bigger storage and thinking capacity then they had previously and to learn to deal with their much stronger emotions. Mortals don't even have a tenth of a vampire's emotional capacity since their nerves would shortcircuit if they could feel the much stronger emotions that vampires possess. It would knock them unconscious or at least a surge of strong emotion would make them extremely tired."

"But the bond makes a newborn more able to think, because it makes then steadier and therefore, they aren't as volatile or as likely to go haring off," Persephone said and Hotch nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you," Hotch said, as he held his mate tightly no longer having to be afraid of breaking her in two if he wasn't careful with his strength for she was now just like he was.

"I've missed you to," Persephone promised him kissing his lips again.

"We'll since the kids are gone for awhile why don't we head upstairs," Hotch suggested casually.

"Yes, let's go do that," Persephone agreed eagerly already pulling her mate towards the stairs. "I've missed having your cock in me these last few days. We can work on a new brother or sister for our three."

"If that's what the lady wants, then I am more then willing to comply with that demand," Hotch said, just as eagerly. "However, there's no need to pull my arm out of it's socket, as I'm not about to resist fucking you senseless and if you get pregnant during it, then so be it. At least I won't have to worry about you during this pregnancy like I did with the last one, since you are no longer mortal."

"No, you won't," Persephone agreed as she released her mate's arm. "I'm sorry I forget that I'm stronger then you and will be for the next ten months," Persephone added by way of apology.

"It's fine, no harm done," Hotch assured her with a smile. "It will become instinctive to control your strength in a very short space of time and after you are a year old you will no longer be stronger than I am, since females as a general rule aren't stronger than the males, with a few exceptions, of course. Now enough talking I am eager to fuck you so many times that you won't be able to move afterwards, as you will feel completely boneless."

"That's fine with me and since I no longer can get tired we can make love as many times as we like, though you will have to remember I do need blood every day as fucking each other senseless does take a great deal of energy and I am still a newborn after all."

"I'll make sure I remember to feed you," Hotch promised silkily, "and I also plan to spend some time with our children and godchildren, but for now it is just the two of us and we have been without the other for far to long."

"That I definitely agree with," Persephone said, as the two of them entered their bedroom where Hotch got out of his clothes in two seconds flat and when he saw his mate struggle with hers trying not to rip them, he simply stopped her from what he was doing gently and simply ripped the clothing from her gorgeous body.

"I hope that shirt and pants you were wearing wasn't a favorite, but you were taking far to long to get undressed," Hotch told her, as he swept her off her feet and placed her gently on the bed making Persephone giggle. "At any rate I'll be happy to replace those and any other's I ruin."

"No, it wasn't a favorite as I haven't been wearing any of those, because I still rip things accidentally, so I've been wearing stuff that I don't mind losing if it gets torn to shreds."

"Good," Hotch growled pleased.

"You are going to have to replace my underwear and a few of my outfits though, as I am running out of both, especially underwear as I don't have that many pairs left."

"Order some online and have it delivered to our place. I'll make sure I pick it up and bring it next time I go by there."

"That's a good idea," Persephone agreed. "Now that we've got that settled you're welcome to get back to what you were doing."

Hotch didn't respond verbally, but went back to making love to his beautiful wife, which was something he never got tired of doing and he never would no matter how many centuries they lived.

~~~Future Reincarnation of a Lost Love~~~

"Dave, did you ever consider adopting a few children over the centuries?" Penelope asked out of the blue.

It was three months after Penelope's transformation into a vampire and both Penelope and her twin sister were coping well and adapting to being vampires with determination. They had already mastered many of the skills that were necessary for a vampire and if they kept going at the rate they were they would soon be able to be out among people that had beating hearts.

"No, I never have actually," Dave admitted. "I see my own children, the ones I had before you and I met that first time occasionally, but really no, I've never thought about adopting. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Penelope explained, "as I really can't do anything else, except for the two of us to make love and watch TV and such, that there are plenty of werewolf children that are thrown out on the street or are taken to an orphanage, just because the parents don't want to deal with the problem. A problem that is really simple to handle now with the potion that's available. Most of the time, werewolves are just normal people and it's only once a month on the full moon that they change and so long as they take their potion they're just like a regular, if large dog. I've been thinking about adopting a couple of werewolf children, ones that have been thrown out by their families, just because they had the misfortune to be bitten in the first place and I was thinking about doing it, even before you and I met again. Not many people want to adopt a child that's going to turn into a wolf once a month, even though there's now a potion available to control their urge to bite and kill and so they're turned into more of a regular dog that will sleep in their own bed."

"So you were thinking about adopting a couple of children that were werewolves and I'm assuming this had to do with the fact that your mother was also a werewolf and so you don't fear them like so many people do," Dave said.

"Well, yes, but I didn't want to mention it when I was still mortal as I figured you would think it was too dangerous or something, since I could be more easily injured, but now that I'm a vampire and invulnerable to everything, except fire, which includes a werewolf's claws, I thought it was time to bring the subject up," Penelope explained. "Their isn't a very long waiting list where werewolf children are concerned, because not many people as I said want to adopt a child that has so much baggage, even if it's through no fault of their own."

"We could probably adopt a few right away, because you're right most people don't want to adopt a child's who's a werewolf, unless they are werewolves themselves," Dave murmured thinking about it. "We have the space, the money to afford the potion and the love to give them."

"I can whip up the potion in no time, as despite being a vampire now I'm still a witch," Penelope reminded Dave who hadn't thought of that. "One of the reasons I never went through with it before, was because my work hours were so crazy that there's no way I could've gotten past the inspection, but now we have Emma who I'm sure will be willing to help look after whatever child or children we adopt and I'll be home most every night while you're away."

"Once they are grown up we can offer to turn them into vampires like we are, and if they don't want to we won't force the issue," Dave said the idea growing on him. "Turning a werewolf into a vampire well they'll no longer be a werewolf as the vampire virus overrides the werewolf genes. I would think they would want to do it for that reason alone, so they would no longer have to transform and be shunned by most people when they find out who they are."

"Yes, vampires are a little bit more accepted by society, although it doesn't make any sense to me, as to why that is, since they are also predators and more predators than a werewolf who is only aggressive and can turn you into what they are when they're transformed on the full moon," Penelope agreed.

"I think it's the fact that vampires look human all the time while werewolves look like wolves, when they are transformed," Dave said. "Yes, vampires are just as dangerous and I can certainly make a case, that we are even more dangerous, considering and we are predators all the time and not just for one night a month, but to the humans we seem safer somehow, despite movies and books supposedly based off our kind. I think it has to do with the human races deepest fears and werewolves look like beast that will rip your throat out if given half the chance, so it takes someone very rare to get over their fear, like your father. In any case, I think it's a good idea, as we can give a child like that a good home and make sure they get their potion, even if the only one in the family that could possibly be injured is Emma. It'll have to wait until you're past your newborn stage though and even though that's technically up after a year I think we should wait awhile to make sure you have true control."

"I can wait," Penelope promised him, "It's that the two of us together have so much love to give, but I think we should adopt every werewolf child we come across if possible. We understand the fact that it's not their fault that they're werewolves, even if they're born that way. We can help them understand that they might be shunned if people find out and always assure them that we'll be there to help them cope if they are shunned. We can also offer to turn them into vampires say when they are 25 as I think that's a good age to be turned, since you don't look like a kid anymore and you're old enough to be mature in attitude and personality."

"I don't think we'll be able to adopt every single orphaned werewolf child. just in this city alone and give them a good home, but I don't see any problem with adopting a few, say siblings as there is plenty of room in this house and we can hire another nanny if Emma needs help. However, even if we're going to do that it does not mean that we can't still have a few children of our own."

"I definitely agree with that statement and in fact I want to be pregnant before I leave here if at all possible, although I realize that vampire females don't get pregnant as easily as other species."

"Oh, you will be if I have anything to say about it," Dave smirked and Penelope felt an immediate reaction down in her pussy.

"You have no idea what your smirk does to me," Penelope told him, even as she kissed him passionately.

"Upstairs! Now!" Dave ordered gruffly.

"Well, it looks like I have you in my clutches," Penelope said coyly winking at him. "It's just a good thing that my sister is rather busy with Hotch at the moment and your brother and sister that came to help out, well, they won't mind if we disappear into our bedroom for days at a time. They'll keep our three children, plus Hotch's and Persephone's three occupied."

"Our children are more than intelligent enough to understand that mated couples need a great deal of time alone and this is triply true considering I'm gone so much for work," Dave said. "I have anywhere from three months to nine before we both go back to work, so I'm going to take advantage of that as often as I can."

"I don't mind," Penelope told him coyly, even as she walked sexily up the stairs and she knew that Dave's eyes were on the way her backside moved in her tight pants. She still needed help getting dressed and also taking her clothes back off again, because she tended to rip anything she touched, but she knew she would learn how to control her strength, so she didn't destroy things like cloth whenever she touched them and it would soon become instinctive, so she didn't worry about ruining a few clothes.

Dave well know that his, Penelope was teasing him on purpose and he was panting after her like a dog in heat and he didn't really care, as to him his, Penelope was the sexiest woman alive. He couldn't wait to take her to bed and make love to her just like he did at every possible opportunity, something he had ever since she had been changed three months ago and even before when she had still been mortal.

Dave well knew that they would be discussing adopting a few werewolf children in the future, but since he loved children and this was something that Penelope wanted he certainly didn't mind.

Finally they reached their bedroom and Dave shut the door gently to let everybody know that they were not to be disturbed, unless it was a genuine emergency, as it was never closed otherwise.

Penelope was getting out of her clothes slowly so that she didn't tear them, but she would eventually get the hang of getting out of them at warp speed, like Dave did.

Dave tried to wait patiently, as he knew that Penelope needed to learn how to get out of her clothes as fast as he could without tearing them to shreds, but it took practice, since cloth of any type was extremely delicate for a vampire, particularly a newborn to handle.

Once his mate was finally naked, which seemed to take forever though he knew it was really only a couple of minutes he was immediately on top of her as soon as she was on the already turned down bed, kissing her all over her gorgeous body and squeezing one of her breasts gently. Dave had his mate withering beneath him in seconds and begging for release, but he intended to torture her for at least the next couple of hours and so he continued to make love to her. No matter how much Penelope begged for him to enter her, he refused until he was good and ready, even though her begging excited him no end.

When he finally did give his mate her release. It was at least three hours later when Dave finally allowed his mate her release and if Penelope had still been human she would have been limp from exhaustion, because Dave knew exactly how to stop her from coming until he was good and ready to allow his mate her climax, as he had a lot of practice.

"Wow!" Penelope finally said once her climax has finally subsided. "My climaxes just keep getting stronger and stronger and you really know how to get the most out of my body."

"I should," Dave's smirked. "I've been making love to you for quite awhile now and personally, I think it's great that I no longer exhaust you, so that you fall asleep after just one or two rounds of lovemaking since you're now like I am. In the centuries we are together there will be times that we'll be making love for days."

"I can hardly wait," Penelope said meaning it, "but now we probably need to spend some time with not only our children but our godchildren, unless Persephone and Hotch have come up for air."

"It's probably a good idea," Dave conceded. "We do have a responsibility to spend time with the children. We need to make sure that we don't get so caught up in each other that we don't pay them the attention they need, although it's not so much of a problem for half vampire children, except during that first year, because after that they're much more mature than a humans children for instance."

"I know they look 4 or 5, but have the knowledge of ten year olds," Penelope said.

"And sometimes more than that," Dave said and Penelope nodded.

"Let's go see what our children and godchildren are up to and perhaps, we can spend some time with Hotch and Persephone if they're no longer locked in their bedroom," Penelope suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Dave agreed as he got out of bed and pulled on his pants that were laying carelessly on the floor. He was dressed in just a few seconds, but he watched as Penelope slowly picked up her pants having to remember to be gentle and put them on, buttoning them. Dave handed his mate her shirt and Penelope took it slowly, so that she didn't rip it on accident and then pulled it over her head.

"There, I managed to get dressed without ripping anything for change," Penelope said proud of herself.

"It'll become easier and faster the more you practice," Dave promised. "Once you've mastered not ripping you're clothing or pulverizing anything else you touch, you can start practicing putting on your clothes in seconds. At the moment you're just like an infant that's learning how to walk before they can run."

"I know," Penelope promised him. "I know it's going to be a slow process and I'm just going to have to be patient."

"You just wait five years from now you'll look back on this day and be amazed at how much you've learned since then," Dave said, "and then in 20 years you'll do the same thing."

"I probably will, but for now we need to go spend some time with six children in the house plus your brother and sister that came to help out, since I know you hardly ever see any of your family."

"Which isn't surprising considering how many there are," Dave said escorting his mate towards the door and then downstairs.

The two of them would indeed adopt a lot of werewolf children in the future, but for right now he intended to spend every spare minute he could with his gorgeous Penelope, as he knew he wouldn't get much time alone with her, except when they were between children or when they both had jobs that didn't pull them away and in his case for days at a time, so he planned on taking advantage of whatever time he could get to spend alone in the presence of the woman he loved with no outside interruptions.

That to him was his version of heaven.


End file.
